Draw back your bow
by emilionaomikins
Summary: What if some people are destined to be together? Sometimes they need some help.
1. Scene setting

**A/N: So here's another story but it's short.**

**Please go with it cos it's a bit weird at first but then becomes Naomily. Anything in bold is one universe, the rest is in real time.**

**As ever let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Doug sat at his desk as he scanned the file in front of him. When he finished he looked up at the two men, well they were barely more than boys really, sitting opposite.**

**"Well Mr Cook, your record certainly is colourful." he said in his Welsh lilt.**

**Cook grinned cheekily, "Most of it weren't my fault, I'm just unlucky."**

**"Getting kicked out of one agency might be described as bad luck, but being removed from..." Doug paused and flicked through the file again, "hmmm, five, probably means a lot of it was your fault."**

**There was a gasp from the other person in the office, "You've been sacked five times? Actually lost your job on five separate occasions? Not just once or even twice, but five?"**

**Cook shrugged, "What's the big deal? So maybe I have differences of opinion with my superiors sometimes, maybe they don't always agree with my slightly maverick approach..."**

**"Maverick approach? What do you mean? We have a procedure manual, it sets out very clearly what we need to do. You follow the manual to the letter and then everything is ok. How can you argue with that or with your boss? It's not the way things work around here. When you don't follow the process, that's when things go wrong, that's when the whole thing breaks down..." the man was hyperventilating.**

**"JJ, please calm down." Doug said gently as JJ continued to panic.**

**"JJ!" he said slightly more loudly but still to no avail.**

**Cook stared at the wild haired man working himself into a state, he reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Stop it, alright? Stop all this weird shit."**

**Doug was surprised as JJ immediately closed his mouth and ceased moving.**

**Cook removed his hands, "What the fuck was that all about?"**

**JJ took a deep breath, "Sorry, sometimes I spiral away and get locked on. You see on my last assignment something happened and I panicked, I missed my target and Doug had to step in to finish the job."**

**Cook shrugged, "Don't see the problem. It worked out ok in the end didn't it? Job done."**

**JJ stared at him as if he wasn't speaking English, "Did you not hear me? I failed, I messed up and someone else had to sort it out."**

**Cook looked bewildered, "So you made a tiny mistake, you forget about it and move on mate. Christ haven't you ever fucked up before?"**

**"Prior to this incident JJ was the star performer in the agency, he never missed his target and always got the job done quickly. Since I stepped in his confidence has wavered somewhat..." Doug explained.**

**"Which is why you want him to work with me." Cook slapped JJ on the back, "Stick with me gay J, I'll teach you there's more than one way to skin a cat."**

**JJ frowned, "Please don't call me that. Admittedly, my experience with the fairer sex is somewhat limited and I don't like football, which often leads to the conclusion that I am a homosexual but in fact I like girls very much, they just don't seem to like me."**

**Cook shook his head and laughed, "Seriously mate, there's a lot I can teach you, I'm a pussy magnet."**

**JJ looked interested, "Really? I mean I've heard your reputation, everyone has, but I thought it was all just empty boasting."**

**Cook gave him a wink, "All true mate, all completely true."**

**"So Little Red Riding Hood?" JJ questioned.**

**"Gagging for it. Didn't mind finding me in bed and it weren't my big teeth or eyes she was commenting on if you know what I'm sayin." Cook replied with a dirty laugh.**

**Doug coughed, "I think we all know what you mean Mr Cook, but as interesting as this is, can we please focus on your assignment?"**

**He waited until they turned back to him, "Thank you. You were correct Mr Cook, part of the reason we paired you with Mr Jones was to help him regain some confidence in his ability. However, we were also hoping some of his more ordered approach might rub off on you too."**

**"There ain't anything wrong with the way I do things." Cook spluttered.**

**Doug raised his eyebrow, "I beg to differ Mr Cook and so does the Easter Bunny not to mention all your previous employers."**

**Cook scowled, "The Easter Bunny is a bitch, hated me on sight."**

**"Hmmm and the others?" Doug responded.**

**"Dunno, they didn't like me either." Cook replied more unsurely.**

**Doug leaned forward, "Mr Cook, I've read your file. You don't like taking orders, doing things by the book or working as part of a team. You are dismissive to the point of being arrogant of any approach that differs from yours and you flagrantly disobey your superiors on a regular basis."**

**"So why am I here then?" Cook questioned petulantly.**

**Doug smiled, "There are also real flashes of brilliance in your work, random acts of kindness and displays of compassion. You may not always follow the rules but it's obvious you always care about the people you are trying to help. Here at Cupid Inc, qualities like that count for a lot which is why we were prepared to give you a chance when other parts of Mythical Industries wouldn't touch you with a barge pole. But make no mistake Mr Cook, this is not a second or even sixth chance, it's the last chance you're going to get."**

**Cook gulped, he knew his options were running out, "Fair enough Doug, I'll try to be good. What's this assignment then?"**

**Doug passed them a piece of paper, "This is an interesting case actually. I presume you know how these things usually work?"**

**Cook looked slightly sheepish, "I might not have been paying that much attention."**

**Doug tutted, "Mr Jones..."**

**JJ cleared his throat, "Mythical Industries, as I'm sure you're well aware given you've, er, moved around it a lot, is a series of companies that exist to make sure the humans keep believing in magic and mystery, without it their lives become empty and they become bitter. That's when wars happen and if we don't stop it they'll simply end up killing each other until the whole race dies out."**

**Cook rolled his eyes.**

**"There are some bigger, better known parts of the company. Happily Ever After, which deals with keeping fairy tales alive; the Easter Bunny, which you know all about; the Tooth Fairy, although that division is struggling a bit at the moment, kids these days expect so much more for their teeth and of course there's Father Christmas..." JJ rattled off.**

**"Prick." Cook muttered under his breath.**

**JJ stopped, "I've always found him to be a lovely man, don't get to see him much given how busy he is but Mrs Christmas is a superb cook."**

**Cook shrugged, "Well he was a right cunt when I was in the North Pole."**

**Doug looked sceptical, "Hmm, and that had nothing to do with him nearly missing delivery one year because you were distracting so many of his helpers. Do continue Mr Jones."**

**JJ stared at Cook, "That was you? You nearly ruined Christmas for all the children across the world."**

**Cook grinned at him, "Sorry man, but when little Cook gets an urge, I can't help myself."**

**"Mr Jones..." Doug said with a warning tone.**

**"Sorry. As well as the larger companies there are also a series of less well known operations. Cupid Inc is one of these, the humans don't even know we exist and we work very hard to keep it that way." JJ continued.**

**"So you're like some secret organisation?" Cook asked.**

**JJ nodded, "Yes, and in my view were one of the most important."**

**Cook started to get impatient, "So come on then, spit it out, what is it you do?"**

**JJ puffed out his chest proudly, "We make sure people find their soul mates."**

**"Soul mates? Don't tell me you believe in that crock of shit?" Cook said incredulously. **

**JJ looked puzzled, "Of course I do..."**

**"Seriously? All of that true love, 'the one' is out there crap?" Cook continued.**

**"Absolutely, I firmly believe that certain people are destined to be together and I want to help them find each other in any way I can. That's why I was so upset on my last case, because of my incompetence two humans might have missed each other and ended up with the wrong people, that's four lives ruined." JJ said with conviction.**

**Cook still looked doubtful, "You're mad mate, you shouldn't get so caught up in work, it's only a job."**

**JJ gasped, "No it isn't, this is a vocation. I care deeply about what I'm at this organisation to do, the humans' happiness depends on me doing it well, the least they deserve is that I don't see it as 'just a job' or treat my assignments flippantly."**

**"Alright man, calm down. I get it you're passionate about it. Keep your freakishly curly hair on." Cook said holding his hands up in surrender. "So how does it work?"**

**JJ coughed, "Well, we have an incredibly sophisticated computer programme, it models millions of scenarios every minute based on random interactions the humans have and it maps out path of how they are supposed to meet. It provides us with the names of our targets and we make sure we're in the right place at the right time so we can shoot them with an arrow so they fall in love." **

**"As in bow and arrow? Don't sound sophisticated to me." Cook scoffed.**

**JJ sighed, "The company has developed considerably since its early years and the technology has improved. We now get updates on iPhones for example and we are no longer required to dress as cherubs, which was always a bit embarrassing to be honest, but the fundamental way we complete our task hasn't altered, it's still the only effective way. I've spent a long time working out the probabilities and if you focus on the critical path points this method has a 0.001 percent chance of failure if executed correctly." **

**Before Cook could answer Doug interrupted, "As you can see we take our responsibilities seriously here Mr Cook. However, now we can move on to why this case is interesting. Unfortunately, our computer has a bug and isn't working correctly. We're trying to fix it as quickly as possible but in the meantime..."**

**JJ visibly paled, "But it can't have... I always check it... It never goes wrong... Let me see it..."**

**"I'm afraid that's not possible JJ, we need you on this assignment." Doug explained.**

**"But we're going in blind... I... I can't do it... we'll fail again... lives ruined... all my fault..." JJ stammered.**

**Cook grasped his shoulders again, "Come on gay J, your brains, my cunning, what can go wrong? So maybe we don't have all the gizmos but you're experienced enough to do it, I know you are. It'll be a piece of piss mate."**

**"That's the spirit Mr Cook, it'll be like one of those historic reality programmes where they have to survive on their wits without mod cons." Doug said encouragingly.**

**By now JJ had calmed down a little, "So this is sort of like an experiment?"**

**Doug clapped his hands together "Exactly, it's quite exciting when you think about it. The only information we have at the moment is the company where you need to be and some potential candidates. It should be on your phones."**

**They both checked and sure enough the limited information had arrived.**

**"HAL Advertising, never heard of it." Cook said peering at the screen.**

**"It's quite well known, the name comes from the initials of its founder, Harriet Lawes." Doug helpfully supplied.**

**JJ seemed more interested in the list of possible targets, "Effy Stonem, Katie Fitch, Emily Fitch, Frederick McClair and Naomi Campbell."**

**Cook snorted, "Bet she gets a lot of stick about that."**

**JJ frowned, "About what?"**

**"Her name, same as the miserable supermodel?" Cook said shaking his head as JJ stared blankly, "Jesus J, you need to get out more."**

**"You need to concentrate and focus on our task. At least we've got one half of the couple sorted." JJ responded.**

**"How do ya figure that out mate?" Cook asked.**

**"Well, it has to be Frederick and one of the girls." JJ said as if he was speaking to a small child.**

**Cook got up and slapped him on the back, "Or we might get some girl on girl action."**

**JJ paused, "I hadn't thought of that. It's possible, I suppose, but unlikely given that the probability of two of them being gay is far less than it being a heterosexual relationship, somewhere in the region of six percent versus 94."**

**"Honestly gay J, ain't you ever heard of wish fulfilment?" Cook said as he headed for the door.**

**JJ followed him, "why would that be wish fulfilment?"**

**Cook stared at him, "I've got a lot of educatin to do, we'd best get started."**

**JJ panicked, "But we need to plan things properly, we can't just turn up. We need to sort out our hypotheses early on and test each theory thoroughly."**

**Cook shook his head and dragged him through the door, "Stop bloody fretting gay J..." **

**"I've asked you not to call me that..." JJ replied crossly.**

**"Sorry mate but until we get you laid the name stays." Cook shot back.**

**"Get me laid? I can't be distracted with trivial things like that..." **

**Doug smiled as he heard them continuing to bicker down the corridor. He waited until the voices had faded and picked up the phone.**

**"Put me through to number one please." he instructed.**

**An annoyed voice soon came on the phone, "I'm busy, this had better be important."**

**"Sorry number one, but I thought you'd like to know 'operation back to basics' has begun." Doug replied.**

**There was a pause, "So they bought the story about the computer?"**

**Doug nodded, "Hook, line and sinker."**

**"And JJ didn't freak out too much?" came the next query.**

**"A little bit but surprisingly Mr Cook appears to be able to calm him down. I think they'll make quite a team." Doug stated confidently.**

**"Really? That is a pleasing development. And Mr Cook?" the voice continued.**

**Doug paused, "Every bit as cynical as we were told, he's really lost his way but I'm confident JJ can influence him too."**

**"Excellent, do keep me fully informed Doug, there's a lot riding on this one." the voice said as the phone was put down.**

**Doug smiled again as he replaced the phone, he was well aware that a lot of people we're being tested here but the thought of it actually made him giddy with excitement.**

**"Just like the good old days." he muttered to the room as he picked up the next file, "bring it on."**


	2. No regrets

**A/N: I'd already written this and I didn't mean to post but meh, I thought I would, to hopefully keep you intrigued.**

**These are shorter chapters than I normally write but, as ever, the story is mapped out.**

**Hope you like seeing the other side of the story.**

**Let me know how what you think.**

* * *

Emily sits at her desk, waiting. She's good at being patient, she's had a lot of practice in her 25 years. She hears a cackle to her right and sighs as she looks over to where her twin is gossiping about something. Meet Katie fucking Fitch, the reason Emily has learnt not to complain about always being second. She's sure it started in the womb, can imagine Katie pushing her out of the way even as a foetus. The redhead smiles wryly as a mental image of Katie shoving her to the back as she clamours down the birth canal enters her head.

"Shit," she mutters as she snaps out of her daydream just in time.

She holds her breath, glances backwards just as the perfect arse goes through the doorway to the kitchen.

It's the same every day.

Three o'clock on the dot, regular as clockwork, Naomi Campbell goes to get a cup of tea and eats two garibaldis. Never just one, never as many as three, always two while she waits for the kettle to boil. Emily tries to stop the image of the blonde taking small bites of each biscuit entering her brain, how she methodically nibbles around the edge, how the kissable lips move as she chews, she fails miserably.

It takes Naomi precisely four and a half minutes, Emily knows this because she has timed it just to make sure she gets her second perv of the day before the blonde returns to her desk, cup of tea in hand.

She can pin point the exact date and time her obsession with Naomi started and it is an obsession, nothing else describes it properly, well maybe love.

Office Christmas party, two years ago, 10.22 pm.

Emily had been a trainee copywriter at the company a little over a year, she was doing ok, not as well as Katie, but she wasn't as pushy as her twin, didn't like to put herself in the limelight. There was also the fact that Katie had no problem stealing her ideas, passing them off as her own as she basked in the glory.

She'd been surprised when the blonde walked over to her clutching a beer.

* * *

_"I fucking hate these things don't you?" Naomi says with a smile._

_Emily shrugs, "necessary evil and the bonding is __such__ fun."_

_Naomi looks over to the party games that have quickly descended into little more than an excuse to grope each other._

_She laughs, "I guess some of our colleagues find bonding a bit more enjoyable than we do."_

_Emily snorts, "Let's see how much fun they have when they wake up tomorrow and realise that they've ended up going home with someone from the office or they screwed in the photocopying room."_

_Naomi stares at her with an amused expression, "Are you always this optimistic when it comes to romance?"_

_Another snort, "pretty fucked up idea of romance don't you think?"_

_Naomi shrugs, "Not really the soppy type, but getting felt up at the office party in front of everyone probably doesn't fit the bill."_

_Emily blushes, stares at the blonde. Of course she's noticed her before, who wouldn't? Naomi was seriously, cunt achingly, fuckable. Emily had clocked her the minute she walked into the building. They'd only shared a few perfunctory words until now, a quick hello, a few how are you or nods of the head so it was a surprise she was being so friendly now._

_"Do you fancy getting some fresh air?" Naomi asks._

_Emily nods, follows the blonde as she grabs more beer and walks outside into the clean, crisp air._

_"Want one?" Naomi asks offering a beer._

_Emily takes it with a smile and holds it up, "Cheers."_

_They chink bottles and sit comfortably as their breath forms patterns in the cool air._

_"So I hear a promotion might be on the cards?" Emily questions._

_Naomi smiles, tries to be modest but doesn't quite manage it, "Yeah, I've done my time as a trainee maybe now I'll get the exciting position of junior copywriter."_

_"Congratulations." Emily says sincerely as the blonde's smile widens. _

_They sip their beers as the conversation flows freely until Naomi notices Emily shiver._

_"Do you want to go back inside?" she asks._

_Emily pauses, "Hmmm, watching people make twats of themselves but warm or enjoying being with you but cold. Tough choice."_

_"Come on, I can't be responsible for you freezing to death." Naomi states as she pulls the redhead up. _

_They dispose of their empty beer bottles and make their way to the door. At one point they stumble and the blonde cushions Emily as they fall against the wall. Their faces are inches apart, breath mingling as they stare intensely at each other._

_Emily is drunk, she knows that, but then she reasons, so is the blonde. Fuck it, she thinks._

_She leans in and brushes her mouth across Naomi's. She's about to pull away when she feels the blonde kiss her back, feels Naomi press harder against her lips, feels their tongues creep slowly towards each other._

_For Emily it's a pivotal moment in her life, yes she's been kissed before, at the time she even thought she enjoyed it. Now she knows all of them were nothing, not compared to this._

_One of the blonde's hands snakes through her hair, Emily is surprised as the other starts to gently massage her tit, she takes this as her cue to return the favour, revelling in the soft murmuring noises Naomi makes. Eventually they break apart._

_Naomi smiles, "I guess getting felt up at the office party is fun after all."_

_Emily feels bold, "Not as much fun as fucking in the photocopy room."_

_There's a noise and they try to disentangle themselves but it's too late._

_"You fucking dyke, get off her." Katie shouts as she pulls Emily away._

_Naomi looks at the redhead who is shaking, "Sorry, totally my fault. Won't happen again."_

_"You're too right bitch, if I catch you anywhere near her I'll fuck you up so badly they'll need dental records to identify you." Katie screams._

_Emily watches helplessly as Naomi apologises, "Like I said, my fault, and I'll stay out of your way from now on."_

_The redhead wants to say that she doesn't want Naomi to stay out of her way, one look at Katie's disgusted face makes sure she won't._

_"You ok Emsie? She didn't touch you did she?" Katie's face now shows only concern and the turnaround almost makes Emily laugh._

_She shakes her head, mute as her twin leads her back inside. She checks her watch. It's 10.22._

* * *

Emily blinks and notices the blonde is already sat at her desk, she'll forego her second afternoon ogle for the memory of that night. She'd give up almost anything to reminisce about the moment Naomi became more than a passing infatuation, more than someone gorgeous to lust over.

She frequently relives the instant she fell completely in love with the blonde, when she became Emily's knight in shining armour, when Naomi became Emily's world.

Emily sighs and turns back to her computer. Unfortunately Naomi kept her word, stayed well away after that night. They've barely exchanged two words since.

She hears a laugh, doesn't want to look, know's she can't help herself. Glances over in time to see Freddie quickly peck Naomi's lips before he walks off. The scowl disappears almost as quickly as it arrives, she can't ever let anyone in work know how she feels about the blonde. She pretends to like easy going Freds, in reality if she could kill him with a baseball bat and get away with it, she would.

Emily is not by nature a violent person, normally she's gentle and kind, but the intensity of her hatred for him knows no bounds. Like most of her colleagues she'd been surprised when Naomi began dating him, always suspecting part of the attraction was how quickly it quashed the rumours her twin had spitefully been spreading.

It's an even bigger shock that 18 months later they're still together. Not simply because Emily is envious, it goes without saying she longs to be in his position, to touch the blonde the way he does. Some of the astonishment is because of the gossip, the hushed whispers about Freddie's visits to strip clubs, the laddish jokes about what happened on the stag weekend to Prague. Because no one knows about Emily's feelings she's party to them all, she wonders sometimes if she should tell Naomi but knows it would hurt her, so she stays silent.

The place jumps into action as Harriet strides out of her office, every desk suddenly a hive of activity, can't let the boss think they're wasting company time.

"Everyone, everyone, please stop what you're doing and listen." Harriet commands as everything grinds to a halt.

"I'm calling a full staff meeting in five minutes, grab a drink or whatever it is you do, but I want you all in the conference room by 3.15 sharp." the boss instructs.

They all rise simultaneously, the buzz of chatter focuses on speculation about the meeting.

Effy tuts, she's in the middle of something, could do without the interruption. "I wonder what it is this time?"

At the next desk Naomi smiles. "Your dedication to work is truly admirable."

"Piss off." Effy shoots back a standard response to the blonde's teasing.

"What's so important anyway?" Naomi questions curiously as she tries to get a look at the screen.

The brunette quickly saves and closes her work. She and Naomi are friends, good friends in fact, but first and foremost they are rivals. Since starting on the same day there has always been healthy competition between the pair. They both thrive on it, it spurs them to greater heights. Effy loves it when she gets an account Naomi wants, the blonde sees stealing one from under her nose as the ultimate prize. Some of their colleagues think it is odd, how they can be gunning for each other one minute, laughing the next, but it works. All the vying for position or battling for accounts is underpinned by a genuine affection and professional respect, when one loses out to the other there is always a grudging acceptance the best woman won.

The only bone of contention between them is Freddie. Effy and Freds were the hot couple in the office long before the blonde entered the equation. Publicly Effy is blasé about it all, she ended things when the intensity of the relationship became suffocating. Privately both she and Naomi know it irks her slightly, there is an unspoken agreement, it's the one topic they don't discuss.

"Come on bitch, let's see what el capitan has called this meeting for. Maybe it'll be another occasion I can demonstrate my superiority." Naomi says with a grin.

Effy rolls her eyes, "neither of our memories are good enough to remember the last time that happened Naomi."

They walk to the conference room, the digs come thick and fast. Emily watches them enviously, wishes she could be at ease with Naomi like that, the way she was at the party.

"Come on Em, we don't want to miss this, what do you think Harriet wants?" Katie says as she rushes past.

Emily tuts, "How should I know? Jesus K, it's not like we have long to wait is it?"

They cram into the room, it's standing room only and the hum of conversation is rising.

Harriet claps her hands for silence, all talk immediately ceases, "Thank you for being here on time. I'll get straight to the point as I know we're all busy people. I'm sure you've all heard of Checkers the shoe manufacturers?"

Several nods and affirmative sounds go round the room.

"Earlier today they announced they were looking for a new promotion campaign after their half year sales figures were disappointing. I don't need to tell you how lucrative, not to mention high profile, winning this account could be, Checkers are a global brand and this could really put us on the map." Harriet continues.

Naomi leans to Effy, whispers in her ear, "Holy fucking crap, this would be huge."

"Race you for it Campbell." comes the challenging reply.

"In order to get this we need the best idea possible and I want no stone left unturned so I won't be short listing potential account managers." Harriet pauses as many people frown.

"Knowing how much you all love competition," she glances at the smirking blonde and brunette, "This is totally open, any team with an idea will get the chance to pitch."

Katie turns to Emily, eyes shining, "We've got to work on this together Em, we make a brilliant team."

Emily smiles noncommittally, thinks _over my dead body_, this time she won't allow Katie to take all the credit, this is her big chance to show Harriet what she's capable of.

Harriet's next words render both their ideas meaningless, "But we can't have a total free for all and I want to use this as a learning opportunity for the company. I see this as a real chance to develop some of our newer staff by exposing them to a campaign. So I have taken the liberty of already deciding the teams, ensuring every senior copywriter is paired with a junior."

They wait as the list begins, patiently listening for their names to be called. The first few teams give each other high fives and leave the room to start planning.

"Freddie, you're with Katie." Harriet announces.

Freddie is pleased, although he prefers the red headed twin as a person, her gobby sister is the far better copywriter.

Katie is ecstatic, she secretly fancies him, can't understand what he ever saw in that stuck up Stonem bitch or why he's with that dyke Campbell, but pissing her off is a bonus.

"Come on Freds, let's get a head start on these losers." she purrs as she smiles falsely at the blonde.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Try not to get your fingernails in too deeply Katiekins, he is taken you know."

Freddie winks, "There's only one girl for me babe."

Naomi's eyes narrow, if only that were true.

Emily only just stops herself punching his smug face, she freezes as Harriet calls out the next name.

"Naomi, you're with..."

The redhead silently pleads, _let it be me, says Emily, please._

The blonde is also bargaining, _don't say Emily, I'll take anyone except her, even Jamie._

"Emily."

There are no high fives after the announcement, only awkward silence.

"Effy, you have Jamie." Harriet states before carrying on to the last few teams.

Naomi smirks, glad of the distraction, she turns to Effy, "Don't fancy yours much."

Effy knows this will be a struggle, Jamie is a waste of space, but she can't let the blonde get the upper hand, "Good job you fancy yours then isn't it hun?"

"Fuck off Eff." Naomi spits back.

She wishes she'd never confided in the brunette, hadn't told Effy the reason Katie spread all those lies about her. It was a stupid, drunken kiss at a party, it didn't mean anything, especially not that she was gay.

Effy raises her eyebrow but stays silent, it's always an easy way to get a rise out of Naomi, so effortless in fact it makes the brunette wonder if there isn't a tiny grain of truth in the idea Naomi is attracted to the redhead.

"Hadn't you better get planning Eff? What with the handicap you've been given?" the blonde motions towards the nervous Jamie.

Effy glides past, quietly whispers, "Stop stalling for time Naoms, you have to talk to her eventually, you'll be working very closely over the coming weeks."

Naomi's eyes close as she curses Harriet, she can't believe how much she is dreading this. Has barely spoken to Emily since the party, now all of a sudden they're a team.

Emily watches the blonde's reaction, hopes she hides her disappointment when she realises that Naomi doesn't want this pairing, in fact she looks like she'd rather be with anyone else.

It's up to her to make the first move, after all she kissed Naomi then stood by doing nothing as the blonde took the blame and the insults. Emily has to clear the air and make this less awkward, it's the least she can do.

She crosses the room, her heart pounds and her stomach churns dangerously, but she tries to look confident, "Naomi."

The blonde's eyes fly open, she tries and fails to hide her panic, "Er, Emily, hi."

"I can see this wasn't the best result for you, I'm not the partner you wanted and I totally understand why. I'm sorry I let you take the blame after the Christmas party, I was a coward." Emily states in a clear voice.

Naomi is wrong footed by the boldness of the redhead, isn't expecting the apology or the admission of cowardice. She feels like the rug has been pulled from under her feet, she is no longer the one in control of this situation and she doesn't like it.

"Thanks Emily, it's only taken you what? Two years to admit that." Naomi responds with a sneer.

Emily isn't surprised, she was half expecting sarcasm, the alternative would have been worse, outright hostility.

"Look if this is going to be too awkward..." Emily begins.

A scoff, "Why on earth would it be awkward Emily? Oh yeah, that's right, you kissed me at a Christmas party and to avoid the wrath of your bitch of a sister you let her think I was some predatory lesbian intent on corrupting you."

"To be fair you kissed me back." Emily knows she is clutching at straws.

"That's hardly the salient point here is it? But if it makes you feel better, we kissed at a fucking party, we were drunk and it didn't mean anything. It certainly wasn't worth all the shit I got for it, the months of rumours Katie spread about me being gay. Jesus, I've been with Freddie for 18 months and she still spits dyke at me every available opportunity she gets." Naomi says angrily.

Emily ignores the pain she feels when Naomi says the kiss meant nothing, focuses instead on what to do next. It nearly kills her, but she offers anyway.

"I guess this just isn't going to work, I don't want you to lose out on the account because of me. I'll speak to Harriet and see if I can switch with someone." she says quietly.

Naomi stares into the sincere brown eyes, "No, don't do that. Harriet will have thought carefully about the pairings and she'll only refuse. Just because our personal relationship is fucked doesn't mean we can't get along professionally. Let's face it, you're not always going to like everyone you work with."

Naomi instantly regrets her words as a hurt look appears on the redhead's face, it's fleeting, but she's sure it was there. She's not normally this much of a bitch and they are going to be working together.

Emily smiles wanly, "I suppose so. But look on the bright side, at least I'm not Jamie."

"Christ, I know, what exactly does he do?" Naomi responds.

Emily shrugs, "I'm not really sure, I mean he comes in to the office every day but never actually produces anything. I don't envy Effy at all."

Naomi tuts, "Hey, no feeling sorry for the competition. Anything that means we stand a better chance than Stonem is a big plus point in my book."

"Oh yeah, the famous Campbell-Stonem rivalry, how could I forget?" Emily says with a genuine smile.

The blonde folds her arms, "The way I see it, this is a three horse race between us, Effy & Jamie and Freds & your sister. Who do you want to win?"

"It'd better not be fucking Katie, the last thing I need is something else she can lord over me." Emily says sharply.

"Now that's fighting talk, this is war and team Campbell doesn't take prisoners. They're going down." Naomi says seriously.

"Which we definitely won't be doing." Emily stops abruptly, "I meant as in losing... not, you know... any other way."

Naomi smiles as the redhead blushes furiously, "Emily, what did I say about us keeping this professional?"

"Er... sorry, I really didn't mean that how it came out." another abrupt stop.

Naomi shakes her head, "Another gay reference, really?"

"Fuck." Emily chastises herself.

Naomi raises her eyebrow, "Is that a question? Because you do know I'm straight right?"

Emily finally realises she is being teased, "Ha ha, I'm gay Naomi, not desperate."

They both freeze, slightly taken aback that the redhead has said it out loud. A look of panic spreads across her face, what if this means Naomi won't want to partner her after all?

The blonde smiles kindly, "It's ok, your secret's safe with me. I mean, I'm assuming it's not common knowledge?"

Emily shakes her head as she bites her lip, "I don't want Katie to know, she'd kill me."

"Like I said, I won't say a word." Naomi confirms to allay Emily's fears.

"Thanks," she smiles, "I guess we'd better get back to work."

Naomi nods, "Yeah, I'm working on something for the rest of the day but maybe we could meet up tomorrow, start thinking about how we're going to approach this?"

Emily nods and they make their way over to the door.

Naomi stops before they leave, "So you're not that desperate eh? Didn't seem to bother you at the Christmas party."

Emily's eyes narrow, "I thought we sorted that out, are you going to keep taking the piss?"

"Oh yeah, I may have got my apology at last, but definitely not my pound of flesh. If we're going to be working together, there's going to be plenty of teasing." Naomi says with a grin.

Emily gives her a sly smile, "Fine."

Naomi holds out her hand, "Looking forward to collaborating with you Ms Fitch."

"Likewise Ms Campbell." the redhead leans in and her voice lowers, "So you're straight eh? Didn't seem to stop you groping my tits."

Naomi stands stunned as the redhead walks away, she watches as Emily turns around and winks. Slowly she smiles and shakes her head, maybe working with her won't be that torturous after all.


	3. Chapter 3 the thaw continues

**A/N: next chapter, a bit longer but scene setting still.**

**There are mistakes, I spotted them earlier but can't find them now.**

**But I hope you like it and as ever will really appreciate any reviews.**

**The bold is the cupid inc universe, the rest is in the soon to be Naomily one.**

* * *

**Cook sauntered over to the table and place two pints down, "Get your laughing gear around this double J."**

**JJ frowned, "I don't really drink, it doesn't agree with me."**

**Cook shook his head, "Fuck's sake JJ, right little goody two shoes ain't ya? What do you do to relax then if it ain't drinking or shagging?"**

**"I didn't say I was a virgin, I said my experience with women was limited, there's a difference." JJ corrected.**

**Cook shrugged, "So how many birds have you shagged?"**

**JJ reddened, "A few."**

**Cook continued to stare as JJ's colour intensified.**

**"I mean, a couple I suppose." JJ stammered.**

**Cook raised his eyebrow, "It's just one ain't it?"**

**JJ nodded sheepishly, "But we did do it on two separate occasions, she felt a bit sorry for me because the first time was a bit, um, quick."**

**"Don't worry about that mate, happens to the best of us at one time or another. Fit was she?" Cook asked as he cupped his hands in front of his chest.**

**JJ's brow furrowed, "If your enquiry is about whether she was well endowed in the chest department, then yes, I would say so based on the empirical evidence."**

**Cook shook his head, "You don't half talk weird, what empirical evidence?"**

**"From my observations of other females and the size of their chests." JJ explained.**

**Cook burst out laughing, "So you are normal after all? Spend a lot of time staring at girls tits?"**

**JJ shrugged, "You asked me what I did to relax."**

**"Not as uptight as you seem. You're a funny guy underneath it all." Cook replied as his gulped his pint.**

**He downed about half of it, wiped his mouth and burped loudly before he set it back down as JJ looked on in disgust.**

**"I'm sorry to say, you're every bit as vulgar as you seem." JJ said with a slight sneer.**

**Cook winked, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now come on let's have a look at what we know so far about the HAL advertising lot."**

**"Er, I haven't had a chance to fully write up my notes yet." JJ stated with a hint of panic.**

**Cook rolled his eyes, "Listen gay J, we've wandered around the office since yesterday afternoon, you made a bloody note of every little thing so if that ain't enough to get us started what the fuck did you do it for?"**

**"I suppose you're right." JJ said unsurely as he picked up his phone.**

**"Yep! Let's start with that fit Effy bird, proper mint that one, being able to wander around without being seen is going to come in handy." Cook said salaciously.**

**JJ looked horrified, "We aren't supposed to use he fact we're invisible to humans for personal gain!"**

**"Fuck off, first time she has a shower, I'm in there. The only downside is that can't bang her but sorting myself out while she gets all lathered up ain't a bad second." Cook said wistfully.**

**"I can't stop you, but I want it noted I most certainly do not condone your behaviour." JJ said primly.**

**"Couldn't really give a fuck, but it's noted. Now what info do we have on Effy?" Cook continued undeterred.**

**"Elisabeth Stonem, more commonly known as Effy for short. She dated Freddie McClair but they split up over two years ago for an as yet unknown reason so there maybe unfinished business there." JJ recited.**

**"Well we know she must have ended things." Cook interjected.**

**"How do we know that?" JJ said in a puzzled tone.**

**Cook snorted, "I don't care what pretty boy looks like, believe me when you get a piece of ass that hot, you don't let it go easily."**

**JJ made a note, "I've put that as an assumption for now as we don't know for sure. The final thing is that Effy is friends with Naomi Campbell but they are fierce rivals professionally."**

**"And personally mate, you saw the look Effy gave Naomi when Freddie kissed her goodbye, it was well hidden from the rest of the office but she didn't know we was looking." Cook added.**

**"Hmmm, it did appear to rankle her slightly, but that doesn't mean she's jealous and wants Freddie back." JJ reasoned.**

**Cook shrugged, "Might not mean she wants him back, but she was jealous alright, whatever the reason. Maybe she fancies Naomi herself."**

**JJ tutted, "Will you please stop imagining all these lesbian pairings, I've already explained it's a lot less likely than the alternative involving Freddie."**

**"I'm just keeping an open, and very hopeful, mind gay J. But alright let's move on to pretty boy. Apart from the fact he's a total cock what else we got?" Cook asked.**

**"How do we know he's a cock? He seemed fairly pleasant enough." JJ queried.**

**Cook counted on his fingers, "one, he let a fit bird like Effy go; two, he's got another fit bird to go out with him but you heard them lads joking about the stag weekend where he clearly cheated on her and three, people who look like that are always utter pricks."**

**JJ rolled his eyes, "So another complete guess then apart from the fact we do know Freddie did visit a prostitute in Prague and engage in a sexual act behind Naomi's back. Maybe our job here is to get them back on track."**

**"Or maybe it's to split them up for good because they're supposed to be with other people." Cook countered.**

**"Moving on, I think we can rule out Katherine Fitch, called Katie for short or that fucking bitch by some of her colleagues. She doesn't appear ready to fall in love at the moment if her actions in the post room were anything to go by." JJ stated.**

**Cook burst out laughing, "JJ, I knew straight away she's was a slag, I didn't need to see her giving some random guy a blow job to work that out. But I agree, she ain't falling in love any time soon although we might still be able to use her."**

**JJ paused, "Use her how?"**

**Cook tapped JJ's head, "You've got to get better at using that massive brain of yours mate. Think outside the box, you know? It was obvious from her reaction when she was paired with pretty boy she fancies him, if we do decide to split him and blondie up, getting Katie to do it will be a cinch."**

**"I suppose so, you're very devious." JJ replied.**

**"I like to think I'm clever in different way. So what about blondie? She seems happy enough with pretty boy but might not be if she knew he's been dipping his wick elsewhere." Cook stated.**

**JJ shook his head, "No, she didn't strike me as someone who'd put up with that sort of behaviour and stand by her man but maybe our job is to help them through it when she finds out."**

**"She might never find out." Cook challenged.**

**"Oh believe me Mr Cook, they always find out in the end." JJ stated confidently.**

**"Drop the Mr, it's just Cook ok? So what about Naomi's history with the redheaded twin?" Cook paused as JJ rolled his eyes, "Don't look like that. This isn't just me and another wishful lesbian fantasy, you heard them, they kissed at a Christmas Party and blondie took the blame when Katie caught them. We don't know why but you don't take the fall for someone you don't give a shit about."**

**JJ held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, in this instance I will permit it as an outside chance because of the kiss and the fact that our final potential target, Emily Fitch, admitted to Naomi that she was gay. But I think it's a long shot, because Naomi is not gay as evidenced by her relationship with Freddie."**

**Cook looked sceptical, "Unless that's what she wants you to think? What if she only agreed to go out with him to stop all them rumours Katie was spreading, you heard some of em speculating."**

**JJ sighed, "No Cook, we heard them expressing surprise they were still together and them concluding Katie was just being her usual bitchy self, spreading lies about Naomi because she was jealous."**

**"Alright, but red and blondie were flirting by the end of that conversation, so it's still on the table as far as I'm concerned." Cook conceded.**

**"It was a bit of playfulness, I don't think it was flirting. They hadn't cleared the air before and I think they were both relieved things got less awkward given the fact they will be working together." JJ surmised.**

**Cook finished his pint, "That's another good reason not to rule it out. Working closely with each other, late nights in the office, reminiscing about their kiss, BAM, before you know it they're naked and writhing on the floor."**

**JJ smiled, "That was definitely one of your fantasies."**

**Cook grinned back, "Man's gotta dream JJ. So we've got Freddie/ Effy, Freddie/ Naomi or my personal favourite Emily/ Naomi. Let's go back and see if we can't get a few more clues."**

**They stood up and made their way to the door. They were about half way there when JJ swore quietly and tried to hide behind Cook.**

**"What's up mate?" Cook said in a puzzled tone.**

**"See those two girls over there?" JJ whispered as he pointed.**

**Cook peered towards the bar, "What the blondes?"**

**"Yes, I don't want them to see me." JJ continued.**

**"Is one of em, the bird you banged?" Cook asked staring at their tits quizzically.**

**JJ quickly shook his head, "Absolutely not, they're way out of my league. The one on the left is called Panda, she works at Cupid inc in the back office."**

**"And the fit one on the right, who'd look much better on the end of my dick?" Cook said as he leered.**

**"The one on the right is Panda's friend Lara, she works with the computer and is my idea of the perfect woman." JJ replied sharply.**

**Cook looked apologetic, "Sorry man, wouldn't have gone there if I knew you fancied her. So why isn't she interested then?"**

**"Well technically I don't know for sure she isn't interested but the probability is very small." JJ replied.**

**Cook stared at him, "You have asked her out?"**

**JJ shook his head.**

**"Had a conversation?" Cook continued.**

**Another shake, "Every time I get anywhere near her I think I'm going to throw up."**

**"Fuck's sake JJ, stop being such a wuss, go and talk to her." Cook said exasperatedly. **

**"I can't, what if she laughs at me?" JJ exclaimed.**

**Cook tutted, "Right, if you won't, I will."**

**"Cook, don't, please." JJ started but his partner had already walked towards the blondes with a wave.**

**JJ held his breath and gulped nervously a few times, "I'll kill him if he's ruined my chances."**

**After a minute they all laughed and JJ's heart sank, Lara probably fancied Cook by now. He was surprised when Cook turned and beckoned him over.**

**He gingerly made his way to the bar and nearly fell over when Cook slapped him on the back.**

**"Ladies, this is my partner in crime, the lovely but very shy JJ." Cook introduced him. "And JJ, not that you don't already know but this is Pandora and her friend Lara."**

**JJ stared at the floor and mumbled a hi. This was his worst nightmare, behaving like a total idiot in front of girls and not just any girl, the secret crush he'd had for years.**

**Well that's what he thought until Cook uttered his next words.**

**"Actually Lara, JJ has a question for you." **

**"No I don't." he hissed at Cook.**

**Cook laughed, "Come on JJ, you were just telling me how you thought Lara was really pretty and wondering if she'd like to go out with you."**

**JJ willed the ground to swallow him, "No I wasn't."**

**Lara stared at him, "So you don't think I'm pretty?"**

**Finally JJ looked up, "Of course you are, beautiful in fact, I've always thought so. Not that I've been looking at you or anything when I've been in the computer room."**

**Cook nudged him and he shut up.**

**"I told you he liked you as well." Panda said with an excited squeal.**

**"Shut up Panda!" Lara exclaimed as she blushed.**

**JJ processed what he'd just heard, "So does that mean the probability of you accepting if I were to ask you for food or a beverage has increased?"**

**Lara smiled, "Are you asking me to have dinner with you?"**

**JJ frowned slightly, "On the assumption you'll answer in the affirmative, then I am yes."**

**"I'd love to go out with you sometime JJ." Lara replied.**

**"When you say sometime, do you mean soon, this week for example? Or longer term, next month perhaps?" JJ questioned.**

**Cook tutted, "You free tomorrow night Lara?"**

**She nodded.**

**"Then it's a date, give her your phone number JJ." Cook said with a sigh.**

**JJ reeled it off and Lara scribbled it down.**

**"Text him your address and he'll pick you up about seven ok?" Cook instructed.**

**"Great, see you tomorrow JJ." Lara said.**

**JJ smiled and waved as he followed Cook out of the door.**

**"That was actually a lot easier than I thought." JJ said as they walked down the road.**

**Cook shook his head, "Still got a lot to learn gay J if you thought any of that was easy. Come on let's get back to work and try not to piss yourself when she texts you ok?"**

**"She will text me won't she? It wasn't a joke?" JJ said as the panic in his voice rose.**

**Cook rolled his eyes, "Of course she will, you heard Panda, she's been waiting for you to ask."**

**"So what's an appropriate amount of time I should expect to wait?" JJ queried.**

**"I dunno, a couple of hours maybe, she won't want to seem to keen." Cook responded.**

**JJ fidgeted, "That seems an awfully long time to wait."**

**As they reached the ad agency Cook, sighed and secretly hoped Lara would text soon because it was going to drive him mad spending the rest of the day with the live wire bundle of nerves in front of him.**

**"I'm sure it'll fly by JJ." Cook said with false brightness.**

**"Really?" JJ asked.**

**Cook shook his head, "No not really JJ. It's going to be agony."**

**"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better? Telling me I'm facing an agonising afternoon isn't very helpful. " JJ said with a frown.**

**"Who said I was talking about you?" Cook said sarcastically as they finally reached the office and got ready to continue with their observations.**

* * *

Naomi glances around, when she's sure there's no one near she stares at the biscuit in her hand. She waves it from side to side and puts on a silly voice.

"Do you expect me to talk?"

"No Mr Garibaldi... I expect you to die."

She takes a bite and does an evil laugh, "Mwah, ha, ha."

Naomi loves the five minutes she takes every afternoon to make a cup of tea and eat her two garibaldis. The kitchen is always quiet, so she relaxes and acts a bit silly, it's not something she's normally associated with. No one, not even Freddie, knows about her little routine.

She walks into the kitchen at precisely three o'clock, her first act is to fill the kettle and switch it on. Then she reaches into the cupboard for her biscuits and takes out two garibaldis, one never seems enough, three too greedy.

She eats the first one by nibbling around the edges, each time getting closer and closer to the centre until it disappears. The second is where she allows herself a bit of fun, she talks to it, uses it to recite famous movie lines or occasionally it sings to her.

The door opens just as Naomi finishes the last bite of her biscuit. At first she ignores it until she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips press firmly against her neck. She tries to relax but knows she tenses slightly. She shouldn't be annoyed, lots of people would love to be surprised by their boyfriend while they were doing something mundane like waiting for the kettle to boil, but this is her time. Naomi knows it's not Freddie's fault, she has never told him about her ritual or how she hates to be disturbed, he would only make fun of her and add it to the list of 'quirky' things he claims to love about her.

"Turn around so I can kiss you properly." he murmurs in her ear.

Naomi turns and uses the worktop to brace herself as Freddie attacks her lips, immediately a tongue is roughly thrust into her mouth and his hands wander inside her top, straight to her bra.

Naomi pushes him away, "Freds, not in work, someone might see."

He laughs, "There's no one here Naoms."

"Not right now, but anyone could walk in." she hisses back.

Freddie rolls his eyes, Naomi hasn't always been so reticent in work. When they first started dating she would often drag him off somewhere quiet at lunchtime so they could fool around. She used to revel in the thrill that they might get caught in a compromising position, not anymore, not since she's been promoted and has to act more professionally.

"Come on babe, I miss our sneaky lunchtime trysts, where's the girl who begged to be fucked on Harriet's desk gone?" Freddie says with a wink as he continues to squeeze Naomi's tits.

Naomi tries to curb her rising irritation, "Oh grow up Freds. That was in the honeymoon period, we're both seniors now, we can't go around acting like stupid teenagers."

"You can't blame me for trying to get some of the sparkle back Naoms, I feel like I hardly see you anymore." Freddie replies.

"Oh don't start that shit again. We spent the whole of last weekend together." Naomi challenges.

Freddie scowls, "Yeah I know we did but we acted like a boring married couple, lots of rows and no fucking sex, great weekend Naomi."

Naomi shakes her head, "Yeah, well funnily enough Freddie after being told I was a 'work obsessed boring bitch' these days I didn't really feel like screwing you."

Freddie isn't always quick to pick up on Naomi's moods, even after all this time. But he knows this could rapidly turn into a big row unless he backs down and apologises. Not that he thinks he's in the wrong, Naomi does only seem to care about work these days. His reasons are purely selfish, he's horny and if he pisses the blonde off any chance of getting a fuck tonight will disappear.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I know work is important to you, I should be more understanding. How about I cook us dinner tonight at your place as an apology." Freddie offers with a smile.

Naomi isn't fooled for a second, she can read Freddie like a book and knows his apology isn't genuine. Cook something for dinner, couple of glasses of wine, then he'll get a shag. He's going to be disappointed, yes Naomi will let him cook dinner, she might even have a glass of wine, but that won't be followed by a fuck.

Not after what he did in Prague.

Freddie doesn't even realise she knows about his indiscretion, he thinks he's got away with it and maybe the fact Naomi hasn't confronted him means in a small way he has. Naomi can't believe he hasn't worked it out, hasn't made the connection between his return from the stag weekend and her sudden lack of interest in sex. But these days Freddie is arrogant and lazy where Naomi is concerned, he assumes that after 18 months together he understands her completely. Naomi knows he hardly understands her at all.

"Sure dinner sounds good, I'll pick up some wine on the way home." Naomi agrees.

Freddie gives her a warm smile, glad he's averted a row, but mainly because he thinks he's onto a sure thing, especially as Naomi was the one to mention wine, that's her practically asking to be seduced.

Emily walks into the kitchen just as Freddie gives Naomi a lingering kiss, she doesn't fail to notice where his hands are before she averts her eyes. She knows she has no right to feel jealous, but it doesn't stop her heart contracting in her chest.

Naomi glances up and sees the redhead trying not to look.

"Freds, get off, I'll see you later." she states.

Freddie removes himself and pecks her lips, "See you later baby."

He winks at the redhead as he leaves, "Lucky for you I've got her in a good mood."

Emily smiles falsely, "Thanks."

She's sure she sees a frown on the blonde's face as he walks out, it's doesn't last but Emily is convined it was there.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought we were going to meet today and I knew you'd be in here." Emily states.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, I wouldn't normally dream of being so indiscreet. " Naomi replies.

Emily shrugs, "He's your boyfriend, he's good looking so I guess it's hard to think about work sometimes."

Naomi stares quizzically, there is a slight sharpness to the redhead's voice that doesn't match the nonchalant words. "You don't like him much do you?"

Emily tries to hide her shock, she's always been careful to disguise her hatred, but Naomi is staring like she can see straight through her and it unnerves Emily.

Naomi suddenly smiles, "It's ok, you don't have to answer that. If it's any consolation I'm not his biggest fan at the moment either."

For a brief moment Emily thinks about being honest, saying no, she detests the smug, self satisfied prick who doesn't treat his gorgeous, special girlfriend with the respect she deserves, doesn't cherish her the way Emily would if she ever got given the chance.

Instead she waters it down, "I don't exactly dislike him, I just think he's a bit arrogant sometimes."

Naomi laughs, "Well you've got his measure there. I used to love his confidence, the fact he was so cocky you know?"

Emily notes the past tense, "I suppose it's sexy when someone's so sure of themselves."

"Hmmm, but not great when they become full of themselves." Naomi stops, maybe being so open with someone she barely knows is disloyal.

Emily senses her discomfort, can practically see the blonde clamming up in front of her.

"So we said we'd meet today, I was wondering if after you've had your tea might be a good time?" Emily asks attempting to change the subject.

Something she said earlier clicks in the blonde's mind, "How did you know I'd be in here?"

Emily pretends not to understand, "Sorry?"

"When you came in, you said something about us meeting and then said you knew I'd be in here, how?" Naomi clarifies.

Emily begins to blush, "Er, I've noticed you always have a cup of tea about this time, so it was a lucky guess."

Naomi stares at her, notices the flushed cheeks and nervous eyes. She's not convinced by the explanation, Emily's earlier statement was much more definitive than a lucky guess would be. Momentarily she worries that the redhead knows about the rest of her three o clock ritual, but she can't do, no one does, Naomi always makes sure she's alone.

"Do you want a drink? The kettle's just boiled. Then maybe we can find a free room and work out our strategy." Naomi says, steering the conversation into safer waters.

Emily nods, relieved the blonde didn't push her into revealing more, "A coffee would be great, two spoons, no sugar, green milk thanks."

Naomi smiles at the precise instructions, "Ah a fellow pedant when it comes to their hot drinks, I bloody hate it when other people make me a cup of tea, even my Mum never gets it quite right."

Emily knows, she has carefully watched that too.

Just boiled water, two tea bags, leave them in for two minutes, squeeze them individually, then a last squeeze together against the side of the cup, just a splash of red milk.

So she smiles in agreement, "Katie's the same, I swear she wafts the coffee over the cup rather than actually putting any in, it's alway weak as piss and tastes of nothing. I you're going to have coffee, at least make it strong enough to give you a hit."

"I hope I know the answer, but what are your views on decaf?" Naomi questions.

The snort alone would be enough to confirm it but Emily spells it out, "It's an abomination and anyone who drinks it should be shot, starting with my mother."

Naomi notices the sneer when Emily refers to her Mum, guesses that there are other, bigger reasons the redhead would happily shoot her.

"Here you go and please don't be violent if I've got it wrong." she holds out the mug.

Emily smiles, "It looks perfect, thanks."

She doesn't care that the blonde didn't put the milk in first, she's just happy that they can chat like this after years of avoidance.

"I'll just grab the brief and a notepad from my desk." Naomi states as they exit the kitchen.

Emily nods, "Ok, I'll see if the office in the corner is free, it'll be quieter."

Naomi roots around her desk for a pen, she swears someone steals them because no matter how many times she goes to the stationary cupboard to pick one up, it never remains in her possession for long.

"Here, have mine." Effy states holding out her hand.

Naomi smiles, "Cheers, but I'll probably lose it so I'll get my own on the way."

Effy gives an amused chuckle, "Don't dither too long Naoms, bet you can't wait to be in a cosy little tete a tete with the redhead."

Naomi tuts, "Shut up Effy, I've already told you that was blown out of all proportion by Katie."

The brunette motions across the office, "Well Emily looks keen."

Naomi follows her gaze and sees the redhead waving and indicating which room she's in. Naomi smiles briefly and holds up her index finger to let her know she won't be long.

Effy sits with a raised eyebrow as she watches the exchange, she isn't expecting it to be so amiable given their history and how much Naomi was dreading working with the redhead.

"What?" Naomi questions when she sees her friend's expression.

Effy shrugs, "nothing, you just seem fairly friendly, I was expecting a bit more cold detachment I suppose."

Naomi bites her lip, "We had a chat yesterday, Emily apologised for, well you know that thing that happened at the party."

"The word you're looking for is kiss Naomi." Effy teases.

Naomi reddens, "Yeah, that. So we agreed to a fresh start seeing as we need to work together on this project."

Naomi doesn't mention the teasing, there's no need for Effy to know about that, she'll only read something into it, make out it was flirting, which it wasn't, well definitely not on her part anyway.

Effy stares with an amused look, she already knows there's more to this than Naomi is letting on, she can always tell when the blonde isn't being completely truthful. She'll find out eventually, she always does.

"Run along then Naomi, you've already kept Emily waiting longer than you said." Effy instructs.

Naomi picks up her pad, "See you later."

As she walks across the office Katie steps in front of her, this is all she needs.

"I can't do much about you working with my sister, but if so much as lay one of your dykey fingers on her I'll make sure everyone knows the truth about you." she spits.

"Katie, people do know the truth. You're a vicious, lying bitch who spreads false rumours about people. Now fuck off and concentrate on your own campaign." Naomi replies.

Katie sneers, "Listen bitch, you might fool everyone else with your pathetic act with Freddie but not me. You're a filthy dyke who took advantage of my sister when she was drunk."

Naomi laughs, "Think what you like Katiekins, but try hiding your jealousy a bit more eh? It's pretty embarrassing for a grown woman."

Katie's eyes narrow, "As if I'd ever be jealous of you, there's nothing to envy."

Naomi lowers her voice, "It really pisses you off Freddie asked me out and not you. Even after all the lies about me being gay, Freddie still wanted to fuck me more than he ever will you Katie. You know why? Because he thinks you're a cheap little whore."

Katie scoffs, "From what I hear that's right up his street."

Naomi recoils slightly but recovers well, no one can find out she knows, but only Katie would stoop so low as to practically tell her to her face, not out of concern for Naomi but just to stick the knife in deeper.

Katie takes her silence as some sort of victory, like she has got one over on the blonde. She thinks how stupid Naomi is for not working out her precious boyfriend has a reputation at work as someone who isn't adverse to paying for girls to strip for him or on occasion quite a bit more. Katie almost feels sorry for her, the poor cow, but mainly it she just takes it as confirmation Naomi is shit in bed, why would Freddie need to go elsewhere otherwise? That makes her happy and gives her hope that one day she'll be the one giving him pleasure his girlfriend clearly doesn't.

"Just remember I'm watching you." Katie says with a sneer as she moves aside.

Naomi knows she should let it go, she's already kept Emily waiting too long, but she hates the smug look on the twin's face, despises the fact that someone as trashy as Katie just gave her a look of pity because she thinks Naomi is blissfully ignorant about Freddie's extra circular activities.

She sneers back, "Yeah, well remember I'm watching you too Katie, so don't get any funny ideas where Freds is concerned or I'll fucking ruin your life."

Naomi smiles to herself as she walks off, it had been well worth stooping to Katie's level just to see the look of surprise on her face when she threatened her.

Emily sits drumming her fingers on the table, Naomi had said one minute, but she's been here closer to 15. It wasn't that she minded waiting, let's face it in the grand scheme of things quarter of an hour wasn't long compared to two years, but it made her worry something has happened to change the blonde's mind. Maybe Freddie's distracted her again, maybe right now they are else where, touching each other in a way that makes Emily's blood boil.

Emily remembers only too well all the boasting and gossip when they first started seeing each other. She'd stand rigid in the kitchen as Freddie confirmed to anyone who'd listen that Naomi was most definitely straight.

She can't forget the sharp pain and sudden tightness in her chest when one of Freddie's so called mates rushed into the office one lunchtime and told everyone he'd just overheard Freds giving Naomi a good seeing too. She tried not to listen to the jokey laddish conversation that followed but they were raucous, first in their praise of Freddie and then their discussion of the enthusiastic noises coming from Naomi, clear proof that she was loving every minute.

When the pair returned to their desks Freddie had his back slapped quite a bit, but Naomi sat down quietly with a small smile playing round her lips. She looked apologetically at Effy, who gave a dismissive shrug. But her smuggest look was reserved for Katie, who sat mute with a scowl.

Emily sometimes wondered if the blonde had wanted to be caught, had planned it so someone would overhear and put an end to the rumours she was gay once and for all. But in the end she told herself to stop speculating, the simplest explanation, which was also the most hurtful to Emily, was that Naomi couldn't keep her hands off Freddie and had been desperate for him to screw her, even if it was in the office.

The sound of the door opening snaps her out of her thoughts.

"I'm really sorry, first I couldn't find a pen then I had a nice chat with your sister. She really is a vile little bitch isn't she?" Naomi says as she closes the door behind her.

Emily looks worried, "What did she say to you? Are you ok?"

Naomi smiles at the concern, "I'm fine Emily, I know exactly how to handle fuckers like Katie. I got a warning to 'keep my dykey hands off you' and told she was watching me."

Emily stares at her hands, "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Naomi replies.

Emily shrugs, "It is a bit, if I had the balls to finally admit I was gay, then Katie couldn't keep hold of the notion that you'd somehow put stupid ideas into my head."

"Emily look at me." Naomi says gently.

The sorrowful brown eyes raise unsurely.

"You'll tell people about your sexuality when you're ready, you shouldn't feel compelled to do it to get your cunt of a sister off my back. I'm a big girl and can handle a few pathetic insults and warnings, I'm not convinced you're strong enough to take her vitriol yet."

Emily feels like crying, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her, "Thank you."

Naomi notices the slight teariness and wonders what she said to upset the redhead, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be hurtful. I'm sure you'll have plenty of strength one day to put Katie in her place."

If it's possible, Emily falls even more in love with her at that point, she can't help the look of sheer adoration that appears on her face and she can tell instantly Naomi has noticed too. She hastily looks away and becomes fascinated by a paper clip lying on the table. When she is sure her face is neutral she risks looking back.

Naomi looks strangely at Emily, she is not sure what the hell the look the redhead just gave her was about but she is relieved it's gone when Emily glances back.

"It wasn't hurtful, any of it. You're the only person who has ever stuck up for me you know that?" Emily clarifies.

Naomi coughs awkwardly, "I don't like bullies, and Katie is one of the worst."

"I just wanted you to know I really appreciate it, both times." Emily says quietly.

Naomi blushes slightly, "It's no big deal."

Emily reaches over and gives Naomi's hand a gentle squeeze, the gesture catches the blonde by surprise and she fights the urge to snatch it away.

"It's a big deal to me, so thank you." Emily says sincerely as she stares directly into the confused blue eyes.

Emily withdraws her hand, it's clear Naomi is uncomfortable with them touching.

"Looks like Katie should have been warning me to keep my dykey hands to myself." Emily says with a smile.

Naomi is grateful the tension has been broken, "I am pretty irresistible."

Emily laughs, "And modest too? How on earth will I control myself?"

"I could always tie you to the chair..." Naomi stops abruptly as the redhead raises her eyebrow.

"I think I might enjoy that a bit too much for your liking Naomi." Emily says with a wink.

Naomi clears her throat, "Right we should really get on with some work."

She leafs through her papers until she finds the brief, from now on she will have to think more carefully before she speaks. She doesn't care that Emily is gay, but she doesn't want to encourage her either.

When she looks up the redhead is smirking at her. "Naomi, I know you didn't mean anything by it. Don't look so worried I'll suddenly leap on you. You're straight and you have a boyfriend, I get it."

Naomi frowns, "I'm not worried about you leaping on me. I just think we should get started, this is a big project and it won't design itself."

Emily lets it drop, "Ok so what additional detail is in the brief?"

Naomi rises and moves to the flip chart, she picks up a marker pen and starts to jot some points down under the heading 'Checkers Strategy.' She checks her watch, shit she has to go soon.

"We haven't got a lot of time as I need to leave at 5.30, Freddie is cooking me dinner and I need to go to the supermarket. So I think we should concentrate on an outline of how we're going to do this rather than any concrete ideas for now." Naomi states confidently.

Emily bristles slightly at the mention of the cosy dinner, but quickly turns her attention back to work, "Well, normally I write everything out on post it notes, any idea at all no matter how silly it seems, then I try to group them into categories, you know to see if certain things fit together."

Naomi smiles, "I do that too, some of my best campaigns have been based on an idea I didn't think would work at first but it clicked when I put something else with it."

"Great minds think alike. So we'll brainstorm, try to narrow it down to maybe three real possibilities and then work them out in more detail on a story board before we settle on our final idea?" Emily continues.

Naomi nods, "Sounds like we work in exactly the same way, that should cut down some of the arguements over artistic differences."

Emily shrugs, "It's always made sense to me to do it like that, it seems more logical than leaping in and missing something obvious but brilliant."

"It says in the brief that we need a concept, a story board and a short commercial, so we'll have to think of something that works well in each medium. Also the company sacked the last lot because they didn't feel they understood what the brand was about, so that's something to think about over night." Naomi states.

They pause as there is a scuffling sound at the door, Emily is closest and she opens it to find her twin hastily walking away.

She shakes her head as she closes the door, "Looks like Katie is keeping her word and watching us closely."

Naomi's brow furrows, "We need to be careful, this is big business and we can't have anyone getting wind of what we're doing."

"Is there somewhere in the office we can work with better security?" Emily asks.

Naomi shakes her head, "Not really, there are eyes everywhere and you know how gossipy this lot are. I'd hate us to come up with something great but have to abandon it because people found out about our concept before the pitch."

"Is there anywhere off site we can work?" Emily questions as she racks her brain.

She thinks briefly about inviting Naomi over to her place but that's not safe with Katie around. Besides, she doesn't know how comfortable the blonde will be coming to her personal space, she might think it's part of Emily's master seduction plan. The redhead half smiles to herself, Naomi might not be far wrong either, some of her more frequent daydreams involve how she can lure the blonde into her bedroom and do very, very dirty things to her.

"Emily, are you ok?" Naomi queries when she notices the slight smile and the fact she's blushing.

Emily quickly snaps out of her fantasy, "Yeah, fine. I was trying to think of somewhere we could meet without being disturbed or spied on."

Naomi looks slightly sceptical, that wouldn't normally make you blush, "So did you come up with any bright ideas?"

"Not really, I thought about my flat, but Katie would never leave us alone." Emily states.

Naomi pauses and thinks for a minute, "We could always use my place. It's big enough to have a decent area to work in and I can lock things away when Freds comes over."

"Oh, so you don't live together then?" Emily knows fine well the blonde lives alone.

"No way, I like my own space far too much and when he pisses me off I can send him home." Naomi replies quickly.

"And here's me thinking you were love's young dream." Emily says wryly.

If only you knew the truth, Naomi thinks, but instead she keeps her reply neutral, "Doesn't happen all that often, but sometimes being with someone 24/7 gets oppressive and I need to be on my own."

"I'll try to bear that in mind over the next couple of weeks and not get offended if you throw me out." Emily says with a smile.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "This is work, it's not the same as having someone pester you for sex when all you want to do is curl up and watch a film."

Why the hell did I say that, Naomi thinks, it's none of Emily's business.

The redhead tilts her head and thinks fuck it, "I'll bear that in mind too."

She is worried she's gone too far when Naomi's eyes narrow.

"You need to stop flirting with me, people will talk." Naomi replies with a wag of her finger.

Emily laughs, "I thought you said teasing was ok?"

Naomi smiles back, "Teasing is fine, joking about pestering me for sex is harassment, I'll have you arrested."

"Are you sure you're not the one flirting with me?" Emily questions.

Naomi splutters, "I most certainly am not."

"First you threaten to tie me up, then you want to handcuff me, you're revealing a little bit of a kinky streak there Naomi." Emily teases.

"In your dreams Fitch." Naomi mutters, unaware of quite how accurate she is.

She checks her watch again, she's late and Freddie will only be in a bad mood if he's left standing outside. He is always asking for a key, she has one to his house, but Naomi doesn't like the thought he could turn up out of the blue so she always resists.

She scribbles something on a piece of paper and hands it to Emily, "We can leave work together tomorrow, but just in case anything happens here's my address."

Emily takes it with a smile, "Thanks. You'd better go, it's already nearly a quarter to six. I'll tidy up here and keep the flip chart sheets. Do you want me to type them up?"

"Would you? That'd be much better than my incoherent scribbling. I'll see you tomorrow Em." Naomi replies gratefully.

"Night Naomi, enjoy your evening." Emily says with false sincerity.

Once the blonde has left Emily kisses the piece of paper and giggles slightly hysterically. Tomorrow night she will be inside Naomi Campbell's flat. It sound stalkery, but she has seen the building from the outside, but now she'll has the opportunity to witness first hand how the object of her affections lives.

She pulls the sheets off the flip chart and makes her way back to her desk, humming quietly to herself. Katie has already left, she's rarely here past five, which means Emily can freely allow herself to be excited without the possibility of being caught.

"Good meeting?" Effy's question surprises her.

"Er yeah, a very good start I think." Emily responds.

"Only you were singing to yourself, don't see that a lot at work." Effy continues.

Emily's colour rises, "I was humming actually, it's not a crime."

Effy smiles, "My mistake. So you and Naomi, you're getting on ok?"

"Yeah, which is a bit of a relief seeing as we'll be working closely together for a while." Emily confides.

"I'm sure it must be, I'm pleased for you Emily, that you're finally talking again, I know the past couple of years haven't been easy for you." Effy says knowingly.

The redhead panics, she can't know, no one knows, Emily hides it well, she knows she does.

"What do you mean?" she asks cautiously.

Effy smiles kindly, she doesn't want to embarrass Emily, she quite likes the shy, less obnoxious twin.

"If it's any consolation, I still don't like seeing them together either, but probably not for the same reason." she says mysteriously as she walks away.

Emily is left reeling, if Effy knows how she feels about the blonde, then does that mean it's obvious to everyone, even Naomi? Effy is Naomi's friend, has she told her? Surely if she had she would be more awkward around Emily, she'd probably not invite her to her home if she had a clue about the extent of her feelings.

Emily calms down, Effy implied she'd known for sometime, so the fact that she hasn't said anything so far means she should be safe. Also if everyone knew she would get teased mercilessly, it was that kind of work place.

But it still meant she couldn't let her guard down around Naomi, couldn't risk the blonde finding out. They had only just started speaking again, it seemed that they might also become friends of sorts after working together, there was no way Emily could jeopardise the only chance she had to form some sort of relationship with Naomi, even if it wasn't the one she wanted.

From now on she would remain professional at all times, focus only on the work and another thing was certain in her mind, now matter how enjoyable she found it,the flirting had to stop.

* * *

**Doug stared at the bickering pair in front of him, "Mr Cook, Mr Jones, you are here to report back, not to squabble like school children."**

**Cook glared at JJ, "All I'm saying is I think red and blondie are our front runners."**

**JJ frowned, "And all I am saying is we've only established that Emily appears to be in love with Naomi, it doesn't automatically mean anything."**

**"Appears to be? Are you blind? You saw the look she gave her in that room, if that didn't scream 'I love you' I don't know what does." Cook spluttered indignantly.**

**"Well, yes, it did appear amorous in nature." JJ conceded to Doug.**

**"Any other clues to support your theory Mr Cook?" Doug asked.**

**Cook nodded, "What about that little exchange with Effy at the end? The one where Effy basically told Emily she knew."**

**JJ paused, "Yes but that conversation also confirmed Effy still has feelings of sorts for Freddie."**

**Cook tutted, "She said she was still jealous, not that she wants to be with him. I thought we established that."**

**"Mr Jones, why are you having difficulty accepting Emily and Naomi as potential targets? Mr Cook seems fairly convinced." Doug questioned.**

**"He don't like the fact I can work out more than him." Cook stated.**

**JJ tutted, "It's not that, I just don't like all of these leaps of faith Cook makes, I want to wait until we are more sure before we decide."**

**Cook snorted, "My leaps of faith are just simple observations, the fact it ain't the same as your logic don't make it wrong."**

**Doug stared at JJ, "Is it possible that Mr Cook is being intuitive?"**

**"Alright, I'll, concede that Cook has been right on a number of occasions and that Emily and Naomi are potential targets. But I'd like him to permit Naomi and Freddie too. He apologised and is cooking them dinner tonight. Naomi was rushing to meet him so she's obviously keen too. It sounds ideal for romance." JJ argued.**

**Cook burst out laughing, "It'll be about as romantic as a bowl of sick. Pretty boy only said sorry because he thinks it gives him a better chance to get his leg over tonight, I can spot a guy on heat from fifty paces. Naomi is probably a rubbish cook which is why she said yes to dinner, but you don't tell someone about being 'pestered for sex' if you're up for a shag. I bet you any money you like she'll develop some sort of headache straight after pudding."**

**JJ looked puzzled, "But surely that means we should be helping them, go over now and shot an arrow."**

**Doug was surprised at the strength of Cook's refusal.**

**"Over my dead body. If Naoms don't want to screw him there'll be a good reason, cos she's clever. My guess is she knows all about Prague and this is her way of punishing him. She hardly reacted when that bitch Katie mentioned it, if she didn't have a clue she'd have questioned her more." Cook stated confidently.**

**Doug glanced at his notes, ah Prague, yes where Freddie cheated on Naomi.**

**JJ shook his head, "You don't know that for certain."**

**Cook held out his hand, "I'll bet you a week's worth of pints I'm right."**

**JJ looked unsurely, "It's not really a fair deal, it will cost me a lot more than you if I lose."**

**Cook shrugged, "I thought I was wrong?"**

**"Well I'm not totally convinced but there is a small possibility you might be victorious, I need to weigh up the odds carefully." JJ replied.**

**"Well?" Cook questioned after a few minutes.**

**JJ shook his hand, "You have a deal."**

**"Right gentlemen, that will be all for now as I think we are agreed that the front runners appear to be Emily/ Naomi or Freddie/ Naomi, with an outside possibility of Effy/Freddie." Doug called a halt to the meeting.**

**Cook snorted, "Well I tell you exactly where I'll be tomorrow night, blonde's flat. You can meet me there after your date."**

**Doug's eyes widened, "You have a date JJ?"**

**JJ blushed, "Yes, with Lara from the computer room."**

**Cook nudged him, "Been after her for ages and probably wouldn't have made a move unless the Cookie monster helped eh gay J?"**

**"I have already thanked you profusely for that, please stop going on about it." JJ snapped back.**

**"You should have seen him Doug, ants in his pants all afternoon until she texted him." Cook said with glee.**

**"Well, I hope you have a good time Mr Jones, but please try not to let it interfere with your mission." Doug replied.**

**JJ shook his head, "I'd never let that happen Doug, my work comes first."**

**"Come on JJ, let's leave Doug in peace and have a pint while we discuss what we're going to do next."'Cook said as he rose from the chair.**

**JJ followed him, "I don't want to turn into an alcoholic."**

**"You didn't even finish yours earlier." Cook argued back.**

**Doug waited for them to leave and picked up the phone.**

**"Number one, it's Doug, sorry to disturb you so late but I have a progress report on the operation."**

_**"Go on then." came the terse reply.**_

**"Cook and JJ are working extremely well together, far better than even I expected at this stage. Mr Cook has been making some excellent deductions and Mr Jones is relaxing, they've just gone to the pub and JJ has a date with Lara tomorrow night." Doug explained.**

_**"It's a about time that happened. I was starting to tire of them continually staring at each other but doing nothing. Any news on what they might think the targets are?" the voice continued.**_

**"That is most exciting number one, Emily and Naomi or Freddie and Naomi, they can't quite decide yet." Doug stated.**

_**"Well let's hope they get it right, we can't afford a slip up, this might be our only chance." number one said ominously.**_

**"I have every confidence in them." Doug assured his boss.**

_**"Good, now let me get back to my programme please. Goodnight Doug." the phone was hung up.**_

**Doug smiled as he replaced the receiver, based on the significant progress to date, he felt sure in this case that none of the confidence in his new team was misplaced.**


	4. Short but sweet

**A/N: this is very short but I wanted to post. I was going to write more, had a few days off work, but it didn't happen, hope you like it. **

* * *

**"Will you fucking stay still?" Cook said exasperatedly.**

**"I really don't see the problem, it's not like anyone can see us." JJ replied.**

**Cook rolled his eyes, "The problem double J is that if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to be forced to punch you repeatedly in the face and neither of us wants that."**

**JJ frowned, "While you might be what is termed a "hit" with the ladies, I most certainly am not. I have a date tonight Cook, a dinner excursion with Lara, the woman I have admired from afar for a considerable amount of time. I believe that gives me the right to be nervous."**

**Cook paused, maybe he was being unfair. His m.o. was pretty straightforward, see a piece of fanny you wouldn't mind getting into, buy her a few drinks and turn on the charm. When you're sure she's interested make a move and next thing you know 'a shag's in the bag'. He chuckled, that was actually quite a neat catchphrase.**

**"Sorry JJ, I know you're agitated, but seriously, there's no need. You heard Panda, Lara likes you too." Cook said more patiently.**

**JJ began hyperventilating, "But what if I disappoint her? What if she's formulated an opinion of me based on extrapolations of things she's seen? What if those hypotheses are incorrect?"**

**Cook placed his arm around his partner, "JJ lighten up. If there's one thing I know it's that women are unpredictable. You tell them they look nice and it's wrong, they want to be sexy. You tell them they're sexy, wrong again, they accuse you of treating them like some kind of object. The only certainty mate is that whatever the fuck you think is totally the opposite of how they'll take it."**

**JJ stared wildly, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? So anything I say is going to be misconstrued?"**

**Cook tutted, "No, all I'm sayin is relax, be yourself and then Lara will realise that you're one of the good guys."**

**"Am I? I mean I'm pretty boring, I do puzzles for fun, isn't she going to want a big muscle man who can sweep her off her feet?" JJ countered.**

**Cook smiled, "Maybe what she wants is a decent bloke who can sweep her off her feet by finishing the crossword for her."**

**JJ's breathing calmed down, "I could do that, I have a spectacular vocabulary."**

**Cook rolled his eyes, "Exactly and she works in computers, she'll hardly be used to poetry and all that shit will she?"**

**JJ paused, "Actually some of the best poets have been scientists, we understand the need for order and symmetry. The Japanese are especially good, haikus are quite an accomplishment."**

**Cook snorted, "What the fuck is a haiku when it's at home?"**

**"A 17 syllable poem." JJ explained.**

**"Come on then give us a demonstration." Cook pushed.**

**JJ cleared his throat, "Lara, I want to date you, please say yes it would make me ve-ry happy."**

**Cook laughed, "That weren't 17 syllables."**

**JJ sighed, "It is if your pronunciation is correct." **

**Cooked grinned, "Alright, I've got one."**

**JJ looked sceptical, "17 syllables remember."**

**Cook raised his eyebrow, "I think I can manage it gay J."**

**"Fine go on then." JJ responded.**

**"Hey, dar-ling, sit on my face, then I pro-mise, I will make you come hard." Cook said with a grin.**

**JJ tutted, "I don't think that is poetic."**

**Cook winked, "Then you ain't never had a bird sittin' on your face JJ."**

**"Do you always have to be so vulgar?" JJ asked.**

**Cook grinned, "Maybe tonight's the lucky night my friend, now let's get to work eh?"**

**Xxxxxxx**

Naomi glances at her screen as it pings, it's an email from Emily.

"As agreed, I've typed up the notes and hope they'll form a useful part of our discussion later. I apologise if some things aren't clear but I couldn't always make out your handwriting."

She stares at the formality, wonders how to reply.

"I said it was incoherent, I'm sure we can work through it later."

She waits for a few minutes until her computer pings signalling she has a reply.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later this evening to clarify."

Effy notices the scowl, "What's up?"

Naomi stares at her screen, "Does Emily seem ok to you?"

Effy pauses, "What do you mean?"

Naomi shrugs, "We were getting on well, at least I think we were and now she, I don't know, she seems a bit distant."

Effy hears the disappointment in her friend's voice, "I haven't really noticed."

"I thought we were ok after our conversation, but she barely acknowledged me when I said hello this morning and now she's just odd if I'm honest. Not exactly the recipe for a productive evening is it?" Naomi continues.

"Productive evening?" the brunette questions.

Naomi coughs, "Yeah, we thought it'd be better if we worked on our ideas outside the office, now I'm not so sure about inviting her over."

Effy's eyebrow raises, "She's coming to your flat?"

Naomi bristles, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, all very cosy and _productive_." Effy says with a smirk.

The blonde scowls, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just think it's interesting you're comfortable having her invade your personal space." Effy replies.

"Jesus Christ Effy, it's no big deal, my Mum and Kieran visit, you come over all the time, Freds does, it's not like there's an invisible barrier around my bloody flat you know." Naomi says defensively.

Effy smiles knowingly, "Naomi, how long had we been friends before I got an invitation?"

Naomi purses her lips, "I don't fucking know, a few months maybe."

"Try a year and then it was only for about five seconds, it was at least another six months before I got a dinner invitation." Effy corrects.

"No it wasn't and even if it was, now you call in uninvited all the time." Naomi challenges.

Effy smiles, "No Naoms, these days I only have to give you at least 24 hours notice, not the three weeks I used to, that's hardly impromptu is it?"

Naomi tuts, "Shut up, you make me sound like some sort of weirdo."

"No, I'm just portraying you as the control freak you are." Effy responds.

"I'm not, so I like my own space, sue me." Naomi says petulantly.

Effy stares, thinks she might have an idea why the redhead is being so remote, decides she should do something about it. She notices Emily enter the kitchen.

"Fancy a brew?" she asks.

Naomi hands her a cup, "Jesus Christ, who are you and where is the real Effy Stonem?"

"Piss off bitch, I make my fair share of drinks, tea?" Effy replies.

Naomi nods, "I won't expect you to get it right but a cup that doesn't resemble dishwater would be good."

Effy makes her way into the kitchen, notices the redhead chewing her lip as she absentmindedly stares at the kettle, knows it's probably her fault.

"Enough for two more?" Effy asks as Emily jumps.

The brown eyes flit nervously, "Er, yeah, I've filled it up."

They stand in silence waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Just so you know, it's not obvious and I haven't, nor will I ever, say anything to anyone." Effy states.

Emily's eyes widen, "I don't know what you mean..."

The brunette smiles, "Yeah, you do."

The redhead's shoulders sag a little but at least she can take comfort from Effy's promise.

"I couldn't stand it if she found out, we've been strangers for two years and now maybe we might become friends of sorts. I hate the fact I'm in love with her could ruin everything." Emily replies quietly, she's surprised at how easy it is to tell someone at last.

Effy pauses, "It might not ruin anything."

Emily scoffs, "Please! I may have all sorts of romantic ideas about us running off into the sunset but I realise that's all they are, stupid fantasies."

Effy shrugs, "Ok, so maybe there's only a small chance Naomi's gay, but it doesn't mean she'd completely cut you off if she knew how you feel. She likes you, so you could still be friends."

Emily smiles wryly, "What? While both of us knew I'd much rather be ripping her clothes off? I'm not so sure, the flirting has already made her uncomfortable."

Realisation dawns on Effy's face, "Oh, so that's why you're being distant?"

"I thought it was for the best." Emily confirms.

Effy shakes her head, "All it's done is make Naomi think she's done something to upset you, that you're giving her the cold shoulder for some reason.

Emily frowns, "I don't want her to think that, I'm just scared if I act normally, she'll know."

Effy laughs, "Emily, this is Naomi we're talking about. Don't tell me in all the time you've been watching her you haven't noticed how dense she is when it comes to emotions. She won't know anything unless you spell it out for her, preferably in words of one syllable."

Emily thinks about the brunette's words, "So I'm pretty safe then?"

Effy nods, "Unless you choose to tell her, she won't have a clue."

The kettle clicks off, Emily points to one of the cups, "Do you want me to do it? Naomi hates it when people get it wrong."

Effy smiles as she watches the redhead fastidiously make the tea, notes the care and attention to detail, she'll make sure Emily gets the credit.

Emily puts the milk away and holds the door open, "Thanks Effy."

"You're welcome." Effy says kindly.

She walks over to Naomi's desk, the blonde notices the tea, "fucking hell, it actually looks ok."

"Emily made it, just the way you like." Effy says with a grin.

Naomi looks round and sees the redhead, she smiles and can't help feeling warm as her smile is returned. Maybe this evening won't be too bad after all.


	5. Me casa, su casa

**A/N: Here's chapter 5, the first evening brainstorming in Naomi's flat. Maybe Emily will come out of her shell and surprise the blonde? Yeah, she will.**

**But Naomi might have a few surprises up her sleeve too.**

**I'm going away on holiday tomorrow so might not be able to update for a while but I'm hoping I'll get some time to write so can post after I get back.**

**Hope you like it and have time to let me know what you think. **

* * *

**"Right gay J, you got everything?" Cook questioned.**

**JJ stared at his hands, "Flowers, check; chocolates, check and my wallet is in my pocket."**

**"Condoms?" Cook asked with a grin.**

**JJ spluttered, "Cook, what do you take me for? More importantly what type of girl do you think Lara is?"**

**Cook shrugged, "She seems like a nice girl, but in my experience the ones that are surprisingly filthy in bed always do. Take Snow White, all that singing to the animals and innocent eyes..."**

**"Please Cook, don't ruin another perfectly sweet image for me, I'm still in shock over Little Red Riding Hood." JJ said with a sigh.**

**Cook winked, "All I'm saying my friend, Snow White in leather with a whip in her hand is a sight to behold."**

**JJ shuddered, "Thank you so much, there's someone else I'll never be able to look in the eye again. But anyway, I can assure you that I intend to be the perfect gentleman tonight, I'll pay for dinner, walk Lara home and there'll be no funny business at all."**

**Cook shook his head, "Lucky old Lara."**

**JJ frowned, "Not everyone's like you Cook, I like Lara a lot and I want the chance to get to know her properly before anything physical occurs. That way it will be more meaningful and perhaps might lead to something long term."**

**Cook tutted, "Whatever, relationships just ain't me. A quick, preferably dirty, fuck is far more up my street. None of this wining and dining shit."**

**JJ stared at him, "How do you know if you've never had a girlfriend?"**

**"I know mate." Cook said cagily.**

**JJ paused and looked at his partner who was shifting uncomfortably, "You had a girlfriend once didn't you?"**

**Cook shrugged, "Maybe."**

**"What happened?" JJ asked gently.**

**"What always happens? She fucked off with someone else." Cook said sharply.**

**"Did you love her?" JJ continued.**

**Cook grimaced, "Not after she ran off with my mate."**

**JJ sighed, suddenly understanding, "That's why you don't believe in true love or soul mates."**

**Cook coughed, "No it ain't, I just think it's all bollocks."**

**JJ nodded, "Yes it is, you had your heart broken."**

**"No I fuckin didn't, alright so I had a bird once and she screwed me over, but I weren't upset. Didn't need the stupid cow anyway, she just tied me down and stopped me gettin more pussy than you've had hot dinners mate." Cook said with a smile.**

**JJ pushed, "Oh my, that's why you hate Freddie so much."**

**Cook snorted, "JJ I hate pretty boy cos he's a total cock, the fact he cheated on Naoms just illustrates that. I couldn't stand him even before I knew about the prozzie."**

**JJ conceded, "Yes, that's true. So do I look ok?"**

**Cook studied him, "hmmm, you look a bit of a knob but you'll do."**

**"Thank you very much, I..." JJ started.**

**Cook grinned, "J mate, it's goin to be ok. Have a good dinner and I'll see you at blondie's flat later."**

**JJ took a deep breath, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."**

**Cook smiled devilishly, "As if I would."**

* * *

Emily walks out of the lift, looks around and waits for Naomi. The blonde takes her out her keys and opens the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Naomi gestures with her hand.

Emily enters the flat, takes in the hall, notices the rooms leading off it, tries to work out what they all are.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a minute." Naomi states as she disappears.

Emily tries to hide her excitement as she walks into the surprisingly large lounge, she's finally here, "I'm in Naomi Campbell's flat."

"What was that?" Naomi asks as she returns.

"I just said you have a nice flat." Emily lies.

Naomi smiles, "It's ok, costs a bloody fortune but I like the view."

Emily heads for the window and looks out, "Wow, harbour side, very swanky."

Naomi shrugs, "so, let's get on with the ideas, you do have some thoughts right?"

Emily coughs and tears her eyes away from the view, finally she sees the flip chart, the post it notes and the marker pen in Naomi's hand.

"Is this like an office, away from work?" she asks.

Naomi smiles, "Yeah, I made sure we have all we need here."

Emily smiles back, "Ok, so no ideas are rubbish?"

Naomi shakes her head, "At this stage anything's a goer."

"There's the obvious football one." Emily states.

Naomi grimaces but writes it down anyway.

"Oy! I'm not saying we should go down that route, but it's an idea, nothing's off the table remember." Emily admonishes.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "alright if we're doing the recognisable then I'll throw in the rapper angle."

They begin to call out things, Naomi studiously writes them down. After an hour they look at the flip chart covered with post it notes.

Naomi stares at the board, "Not a lot of inspiration there."

Emily looks down, "Sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I've hardly come up with anything good have I? Look why don't we take a break, order a pizza and see if something else springs to mind?" Naomi suggests.

Emily nods as her stomach rumbles, "I always find it harder to think when I'm hungry."

Naomi opens her laptop and goes to the domino's website, Emily smiles when she sees that it already knows what Naomi wants.

"Regular customer eh?" the redhead says.

Naomi shrugs, "I'm shit at cooking so why not pay for someone else to do it?"

Emily pauses but decides to ask, "Is that why you let Freddie make you dinner last night?"

The blonde frowns, "No Emily, Freds cooks for me because he's my boyfriend, it's a nice way of spending some time together."

Emily blushes, "Right, sorry, it's just you seemed a little irritated."

"I'm not annoyed with him, why would I be irritated?" Naomi challenges.

Emily backs down, "Doesn't matter, forget I said anything."

Naomi stares at the redhead, wishes for a second she could talk to someone, Effy is her closest friend but for obvious reasons she can never discuss Freddie's indiscretions with the brunette. She blinks and the moment is gone.

"Do you fancy a beer while we're waiting?" Naomi asks.

Emily nods, aware that there's an uncomfortable atmosphere, wants things to be easy going again.

She idly looks at some photos while Naomi's in the kitchen, there are plenty of an older blonde woman who Emily assumes is Naomi's Mum. Often she's accompanied by a grinning bloke but he doesn't look anything like the blonde. There are photos of Effy too, always the same disinterested look on her face. Emily smiles, thinks that the brunette was probably born looking like she couldn't give a fuck. It surprises her that there aren't more of Freddie.

"Here you go..." Naomi says as she re-enters the room, she stops when she sees the redhead intently studying her things.

Emily takes the beer and points to a photo, "Thanks. Is that your Mum and Dad?"

Naomi smiles, "Stepdad, I'm not in touch with my real father, only met him once and that was a disaster."

Emily doesn't know what to say, "Oh... I'm sorry about that."

Naomi shakes her head, "Will you stop apologising for things that aren't your fault."

"Sorry..." Emily pauses and laughs, "Bad habit of mine, growing up in my family it was easier to be contrite, too many other strong personalities to contend with."

The blonde smiles, "Not just Katie I'm guessing?"

Emily snorts, "Katie's like a kitten compared to my Mum."

"Jesus, I'm glad I haven't met her then." Naomi says without thinking.

Emily coughs, thinks she should change the subject. She doesn't like talking about Jenna, in spite of how much a bitch her Mum can be she still feels it's disloyal to run her down in public.

"So do you get on with your stepdad?" Emily asks.

Naomi nods, "We get on most of the time. He was my politics teacher at college, so it was a bit awkward when he started seeing my Mum, but they're good together."

Emily welcomes the opportunity to fill in another piece of her mental Naomi jigsaw, "Which college did you go to?"

"Roundview, it's just the other side of..." Naomi starts.

Emily sighs, "I know where it is, Katie and I were supposed to enrol there for our A levels."

"Oh really? Why didn't you?" Naomi questions.

Emily smiles ruefully, "My Dad's gym got into a bit of trouble, you know financially, so we moved in with my grandparents for a while and went to college there."

"Sorry..." Naomi stops as the redhead raises her eyebrow.

"Now who's apologising for things that aren't their fault?" Emily says in amusement.

The doorbell goes saving Naomi from further embarrassment. She comes back in with three stacked boxes.

"Garlic bread with cheese, one meat feast and a Hawaiian." she states as she places them on the table.

Emily attacks hers like she hasn't eaten for a week, three slices are quickly gobbled up.

Naomi stares, "Good God woman, I thought I was a quick eater."

Emily grins, "Another bad family habit, if you don't grab your share in our house you can forget it."

Naomi takes her second slice, "Don't worry about me, I can't stand pineapple on pizza, it's just wrong."

"But having more meat than you can shake a stick at is fine?" Emily replies.

Naomi grins, "Emily Fitch, you're not as shy as you make out are you?"

Emily smiles back, "I'm quiet and reflective, who said anything about being shy?"

They continue to eat, Emily looks at Naomi's laptop, calls up the checkers website.

"Do you own a pair of checkers?" Emily asks between mouthfuls.

Naomi snorts, "Of course I don't."

Emily pauses, "Why not?"

Naomi waves her hand, "Er, I'm not a footballer, or a musician, or a total twat."

"Don't be so defensive, I don't either, but isn't it weird? We're trying to win an account and we have absolutely no desire to own the product we're trying to sell." Emily clarifies.

Naomi shrugs, "You don't always have to like what you're promoting, it's just about finding the right angle."

Emily sits in contemplative silence, she knows they're missing a trick, she scrolls through the various pages, thinks she might have something but years of being pushed down have taken their toll.

"Right, let's try again, there must be something." Naomi states as she closes the pizza box.

Emily takes a sip of her beer, "Ok let's have a look at what we've got."

They stare at the flip chart, still nothing leaps out at them.

Naomi sighs, "It's all really obvious, been done before, nothing original."

Emily stares at the web page, takes a deep breath, "I might have an idea."

The blonde looks expectantly, "Ok hit me with it."

Emily's confidence wavers, "It's probably stupid..."

Naomi raises her eyebrow, "Nothing's stupid remember? It's better to get it out there and if it won't work we can discount it."

Emily points to the laptop, "Look at all these shoes, I mean I didn't realise the range was so wide. Over the past few years Checkers has become synonymous with being really cool, but how many of us ever describe ourselves as that?"

Naomi's interest is piqued, "Go on."

Emily sighs, "I don't own a pair of checkers because I thought they weren't for people like me but there are at least 10 pairs I'd happily wear, maybe more than that."

Naomi looks at the laptop, realises Emily's right, some of the shoes are exactly what she'd buy. She clicks the mouse a few times and get's to the 'about the company' page.

She whistles. "They've been going since 1936? That's a fuck of a long time."

Emily nods, "Yeah and it can't all have been drum and bass, strobe lighting, in your face shite, it's a family company. You said they sacked the last advertising company because they didn't get the brand, maybe they're sick of being associated with bling."

Naomi is excited, thinks there's a good idea here, "So this could be about them going back to their roots?"

Emily warms to her theme, "Checkers aren't just for the young or the trendy, they're for everybody. We could shoot a commercial that challenges people's perception of the brand. We start out with a man running, at first it looks like he's a sporty type out on a jog, but in fact he's running to the hospital to get there for the birth of his child."

Naomi nods, "And we could do a close up of the shoes on a treadmill, but when we pan out it's an elderly lady keeping fit."

Naomi eagerly turns the flip chart paper over and they continue to call out scenarios, after half an hour they have lots of ideas.

Emily frowns, "It might be a bit schmaltzy."

Naomi shakes her head, "Em, we've got tons here, we can make sure it's not too sickly sweet. But we need a tag line, something that sticks in your brain."

They both pause, Emily starts to speak but shuts up, Naomi is the more experienced copywriter, she knows what will work. Naomi stares at the redhead, knows she wants to say something.

"Emily, if you've thought of a line, just say it." the blonde says encouragingly.

Emily takes a breath, "How about 'No matter what your goal, we'll help you get there'?"

Naomi nods, "I like it, then we could focus on the name and say something like, Checkers, part of your family since 1936, I mean it's a bit shit but you get the angle."

Emily smiles, "That's really great."

Naomi smiles back, "You want another beer?"

Emily nods, does a silly little dance when the blonde leaves the room, Naomi likes her idea, it makes her feel happy.

Naomi returns and hands the bottle to the redhead, "Look, don't take this the wrong way..."

Emily snorts, "Hmmm, sentences starting like that always end up well."

Naomi coughs, "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised, that's a really good concept. I always thought Katie was the better copywriter."

Emily sips her beer, "Let's just say not all of Katie's brilliant ideas are her own."

"What do you mean?" Naomi questions.

"We discuss things and maybe sometimes Katie makes sure she's the one who introduces them." Emily says with a sigh.

Naomi frowns, "But that's outrageous, if they're your suggestions you should get the credit."

Emily shrugs, "What does it matter? The company still benefits."

"But you don't. Everyone thinks you're not as good as her, that Katie is the creative twin. Yet all the time she's stealing your ideas." Naomi says indignantly.

"Like I said, as long as it's for the greater good, I don't mind." Emily states.

Naomi scowls, "I fucking well do, I promise you Emily, you'll get all the recognition you deserve for this, it's your vision and I won't take any credit for ideas that were yours."

Emily feels tears spring into her eyes, she's created an ideal picture of the blonde in her head, but the reality is far better than she ever imagined.

"Thank you for sticking up for me again." she says quietly.

Naomi smiles, "I just hate the injustice of it all. You're good, really good, people at work should know that."

Emily stares at her hands and makes a decision, "Look please don't shoot the messenger..."

Naomi's eyebrow raises, "And there's another sentence that won't end well..."

Emily raises her head and sighs, "I think, no actually I know, Freddie's cheated on you."

The redhead holds her breath, waits for Naomi to get angry or to tell her to get out, she's surprised as the blonde laughs bitterly.

"Emily, I'm not an idiot." Naomi replies.

"I didn't say you were." Emily states.

Naomi stares at her, "Jesus, do people really think I don't know about the prostitute in Prague or the strip clubs?"

"Well no, err, maybe." Emily says unsurely, thinks it was a mistake to bring it up.

Naomi's shoulders sag, "I'm fully aware of what my loving boyfriend gets up to in his spare time. I've always known he was fond of the odd lap dance and I could tell when it went further than that, he's a shit liar and let's face it people in work are hardly discreet are they?"

Emily's face contorts in confusion, "I don't understand why you let him treat you like that. You're worth so much more."

She's afraid she's said too much, revealed her true feelings to the blonde, but in the same way Naomi is incensed that Katie steals her ideas, she really can't fathom the blonde's actions.

"Don't worry, he hasn't got away scott free. Even though the stupid prick hasn't realised the connection, I've refused to sleep with him since he got back from the stag do." Naomi says with a wry smile.

Emily treats the confession with interest, knows she shouldn't be pleased, but can't help it, "But it must be hard keeping up the pretence that everything is ok?"

Naomi shrugs, "Not really, I don't think he notices anything much about me these days. Maybe I should dress up in a corset and stockings, he might give a shit then."

Emily's mouth goes dry as she tries to remove the picture of that from her head, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I knew it would hurt you."

"Don't be, I already knew and I know you only said something because you're tyring to be a good friend, but I'm genuinely not sure I even care." Naomi states.

Emily frowns,"Perhaps you're just going through a bad patch?"

"I'm not sure I love him anymore, maybe I never really did." Naomi says with a sense of relief because she's finally admitted it to someone.

"Oh, I'm sure he still loves you though, even in spite of his actions, men find it easier to separate sex and love." Emily attempts to make Naomi feel better.

Naomi stares directly at her, "Possibly but the fact I don't think he's ever really stopped loving Effy has something to do with it too."

"I... I... don't know what to say." Emily stammers.

Naomi shrugs, "What's to say? Part of me was always afraid of committing to Freds because I knew I'd never have him all, there was always a piece of him that would belong to Effy so it was easier not to get too attached."

Emily lays her hand gently on the blonde's arm, "I understand that, loving someone you know you can't have but you still do it anyway because the few moments when they make you happy are enough."

"Yeah?" Naomi enquires.

Emily nods, "I fell in love with someone when I was at uni. We kissed at a college ball but both freaked out a bit, neither of us was that comfortable with being gay."

"What happened?" Naomi asks.

Emily shrugs, "We didn't really speak after that but I always watched her and wished I was brave enough to do something about it. But I wasn't and she started dating someone else, I'd missed my chance and I never got the opportunity again. I still deeply regret it."

Naomi stares at her strangely and Emily is scared the blonde will put two and two together, but she doesn't, she seems to believe the tale about Emily and the girl from uni.

"So have you ever had a relationship then? With a woman I mean." Naomi asks cautiously.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Yes, I'm not that much of a loser. There were other girls at uni and school before that."

"But they didn't last?" Naomi quizzes.

Emily shakes her head, "Katie was always around and in the end they got pissed off with having to hide away."

Naomi looks thoughtful, "So why did you never take a stand? You're gay Emily, not a serial killer."

"Don't get me wrong, I liked them but none of them ever seemed worth the grief I was going to get from my family. Maybe if I'd fallen madly in love I'd have fought more but I'm not sure my feelings for any of them would have withstood the onslaught." Emily replies honestly.

"What about after uni? Any women on the scene then?" Naomi teases.

Emily blushes, "You know Tina in finance?"

Naomi nods, doesn't really like her, finds her a bit annoyingly smug.

"We dated for a few months." Emily says.

Naomi scowls, "Really? I didn't hear anything about it."

Emily half smiles, "Another one of my secret liaisons, couldn't run the risk of Katie discovering us so we didn't make it public."

Naomi's frown deepens, "When?"

Emily pauses, doesn't want to admit she finally accepted the brunette's offer of a drink soon after Naomi started seeing Freddie, "A while ago, not long after I started."

"So why didn't it work?" Naomi questions.

"Same old excuse, she got sick and tired of sneaking around, gave me an ultimatum so I ended things." Emily explains.

They finish their beers in silence, Emily is unsure but thinks Naomi still has questions.

"What are you thinking now?" she asks.

Naomi shakes her head, "Nothing."

Emily tuts, "If there's something else, fire away."

Naomi sighs, "What about since then? I mean... you haven't been celibate have you?"

Emily laughs, "No! I have this friend from college, every couple of months if we're at a loose end we meet up for the weekend."

The blonde's eyes narrow, "Oh my God, you've got a fuck buddy."

Emily pushes her, "I didn't say that..."

Naomi starts to laugh, "Yes you did, I asked you if you were celibate and you explained about your weekends away. Do you visit museums together? Art galleries?"

Emily laughs, "We do actually."

Naomi snorts, "Before or after screwing?"

"In between." Emily says with twinkle in her eye. "shag, then a bit of culture and then shagging again, it's the perfect mix."

Naomi shakes her head, "I honestly think I need to reassess everything I thought I knew about you."

Emily smiles, "Maybe you should, I'm full of surprises tonight."

"You certainly are and I had no idea you could actually do the job you're paid for." Naomi says in an amused tone.

"Fuck off, I'm a genius, I just choose to hide it well." Emily states.

"Almost too well some might say." Naomi replies, "One for the road?"

Emily checks her watch, "I'd better get going, if I'm too late there'll be all sorts of trouble."

Naomi tries to hide her disappointment, "Oh ok, I can get you a number if you need a cab?"

Emily nods, "Thanks, that would be good."

Naomi goes to her 'draw of crap' in the kitchen and roots around until she finds a card, she hands it to the redhead and bites her lip as Emily phones them. She has enjoyed her being here tonight, obviously the work and how well they bounced ideas around helped but it was more than that. She feels relaxed in Emily's company, she doesn't think of having the redhead here as an invasion of her space, Naomi likes the fact they can talk to each other.

The card is handed back, "They're going to be 20 minutes, very busy time apparently."

"So do you fancy that beer while we wait?" Naomi offers.

Emily smiles, "Sure, why not."

* * *

**Cook jumped as JJ touched his shoulder, "Fuck's sake J, there's no need to sneak in like that."**

**JJ was affronted, "I didn't sneak in anywhere, it's not my fault you were engrossed when I arrived. So what have I missed?"**

**Cook grinned, "Not only has red managed to impress blondie with her advertising prowess, Naomi has also opened right up tonight and they're gettin on like a house on fire."**

**"Opened up how?" JJ said in surprise.**

**Cook looked smug, "Admitted she ain't in love with pretty boy anymore and she knows all about his foolin around with the party girls. Also said she thinks he's still in love with Effy."**

**JJ frowned, "So why is she still with him?"**

**"Don't matter mate, they need to break up and maybe we need to give em a push." Cook replied.**

**"Hmmm, I'm not sure we should intervene. They do appear to have drunk alcohol." JJ reasoned.**

**Cook snorted, "Three beers? It's hardly caning it is it?"**

**JJ burped, "I've only had two beers and I feel tiddly."**

**Cook rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but that's you, not anyone normal. They're sober as judges."**

**JJ observed the pair, they were sitting on the sofa chatting animatedly. Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Emily's phone ringing. Reluctantly the redhead got up and Naomi walked her to the lift as they said their goodbyes. The blonde came back into the flat and had a smile playing round her lips as she tidied up the pizza boxes and beer bottles. Finally she took a last look at the flip chart and patted it.**

**"Nice one Emily Fitch, didn't know you had it in you." JJ heard her say before she made her way to the bathroom and got ready for bed.**

**Cook placed his arm around JJ, "So my man, ready to admit yet I was right?"**

**JJ shook his head, "I'll concede that perhaps Naomi and Freddie aren't our targets but that doesn't mean Emily and Naomi are either. You said yourself Naomi thinks Freddie might still love Effy, that might be our best bet."**

**"Gayness of the Jness, trust me, you didn't see them tonight. It's a matter of time before they're all naked and writhing together." Cook stated.**

**"I believe that might be your over active imagination again Cook. Yes, they appeared to be getting along well, but it doesn't mean they'll end up in bed together. Lara and I got on extremely famously this evening, but I'm not with her now am I?" JJ argued**

**Cook stared at him, "Did you get any action at all?"**

**"Please define action." JJ said defensively.**

**Cook sighed, "Well obviously no shagging, but did you get anywhere near her knickers?"**

**"Most certainly not!" JJ said in disgust.**

**"Tit feeling?" Cook said hopefully.**

**JJ began to blush, "No!"**

**"But there was something?" Cook said trying to size him up.**

**JJ coughed, "We may have shared a goodnight kiss and agreed to go out again."**

**Cook frowned, "Tongues?"**

**JJ shook his head, "I feel it's far too early for that, it was a peck I suppose you'd call it, but it was on the lips."**

**"Jesus JJ, is that all?" Cook said in disappointment.**

**"I would just like to point out that although some people might not think it's a big deal, it was for me. Lara has indicated she wouldn't be adverse to spending time with me again. I feel very happy about that." JJ countered.**

**Cook shrugged, "Yeah but still, at least go for tongues next time."**

**"If I may be so bold to ask, what _action_ did you get tonight?" JJ questioned.**

**Cook thought about it, "none."**

**It was JJ's turn to look smug, "So in the grand scheme of things I'm doing considerably better than you are?"**

**Cook tutted as he walked out of Naomi's flat, what the fuck had happened to the world if pretty boy and now gay J were a bigger hit with the ladies than him? He stared at his partner who was grinning from ear to ear.**

**"I need a pint and then you can tell me all about this date of yours." he said.**

**"Well it turns out Lara is a fan of spicy food. Usually I'm not because it plays havoc with the regularity of my bowels, but I made an exception tonight..."**

**Cook stared at JJ as he prattled on and gave a resigned sigh, _looks like it's going to take more than one pint to get through this but I suppose at least one of us is happy._**


	6. In vino veritas

**A/N: Hello there, it's been a while with this story but hopefully a slightly longer update partly makes up for the wait.**

**Things have moved on since Naomi and Emily have been forced to work together, you might almost say they've become close, almost like a couple at times...**

**But nothing will happen while Naomi is still with Freddie and blissfully unaware of the redhead's feelings for her.**

**Now if only someone came up with a plan to get rid of arrogant Freds and Emily was brave enough to make a confession...**

**Hope you enjoy reading and as ever if you feel like leaving a review I'd be very happy.**

* * *

Effy smiles to herself as she hears the blonde next to her quietly humming as she works. It's a couple of weeks since Naomi patched things up with Emily and the change in her friend's demeanour is noticeable. Not that Naomi admits the real reason there's suddenly a spring in her step has got anything to do with the redhead, she steadfastly attributes it to the work they're doing, nothing more. Effy has tried to sneak a peek on numerous occasions but Naomi's being more cagey than normal, not to mention smug. Whatever concept she and Emily have come up with must be good, which shouldn't surprise Effy, but there's a confidence and sense of assurance about them both which slightly worries her.

"What's up Eff?" Naomi asks brightly.

Effy doesn't realise she's frowning until her friend speaks, "Nothing, just lamenting the fact that you got Emily while I got saddled with the useless Jamie. Honestly, he's even worse than people say."

"So you're practically going solo on this then?" Naomi asks, she knows she's fishing but the more she finds out about the competition the better.

Effy's eyes roll, "That'd be preferable believe me. I'd be able to get on with things without him interfering and screwing everything up. I've spent more time undoing his mistakes than actually working on the campaign. When we did the commercial shoot he swanned around like he was Steven fucking Spielberg and doing that tossy rectangle thing with his fingers to _get the right frame_."

The blonde grins, "Sorry to rub salt into the wounds but Emily has been an absolute revelation. She's full of brilliant ideas, surprisingly creative, technically she's improving and finally she's starting to get some confidence so she's not shy about making suggestions anymore. I couldn't have wished for a better partner, we work really well together."

Effy studies Naomi's enthusiastic response and wonders if the blonde realises how animated she becomes when she speaks about Emily.

"What's that look for?" Naomi challenges when she sees Effy hiding a smile.

"What look?" Effy says innocently.

Naomi folds her arms, "Don't be a prick Effy. You know I'm talking about the good professional relationship Emily and I've developed, please stop implying there's more to it than that."

Effy promised Emily she wouldn't say anything, but that doesn't mean she can't have fun with Naomi.

"She _has_ been over to your flat most nights." Effy counters.

Naomi tuts loudly, "How many more times? We've... been... working."

"And you called her Em..."

Shit, Naomi thinks, I didn't realise I'd done that. Both she and Emily have started to shorten each other's names, embarrassingly she's even called Emily 'babe' once or twice. Now that's something she definitely doesn't want the brunette to know.

"Oh for God's sake, it's hardly the crime of the century is it? I sometimes call you Eff, does that mean I want to shag you? No." Naomi replies defensively.

Effy raises her eyebrow, "Who mentioned anything about shagging? I certainly didn't."

Naomi glares, she's annoyed with herself for rising to the bait again. "You know exactly what I mean. Why else do you keep trying to wind me up?"

The brunette chuckles, "Because you fall for it every time and it amuses me."

"Bitch." Naomi hisses as she turns back to her computer.

Naomi doesn't know why Effy's taunts annoy her so much, she knows the brunette is only joking, but it took her a long time to quash the rumours. Sure, she and Emily have become friendlier over the past couple of weeks but that's only to be expected given how closely they're working together. She knows her increasingly convivial relationship with Emily is both puzzling and annoying the shit out of Freddie and Katie, which is a bonus as far as she's concerned but she doesn't want to antagonise them too much. She knows it won't take much for the twin to spread her malicious gossip again, even if the fall out hurts Emily.

The redhead enters the office and makes her way to her desk. Technically she's been working but she knows there's always the fussy fuckers who clock watch just so they can tell everyone like they're prefects at school or something. Katie's one of the worst so Emily is glad she's nowhere to be seen. She places the package on her desk and deposits a bag of shopping next to it, she hopes Naomi will be fine with her suggestion and won't think she's being too familiar.

Emily sighs, only one way to find out. She glances at the desk a couple of rows in front of hers, Naomi is slightly hunched and staring intently at her computer. Even though she can't see the blonde's face, Emily can tell Naomi's frowning, it either means she's in a bad mood or she doesn't want to be disturbed. With trepidation Emily makes her way over and waits patiently for Naomi to notice she's there. In the end it takes a cough from Effy to alert Naomi she has a visitor.

"Hi Naomi, is this a bad time?" Emily asks hesitantly.

Immediately the scowl on Naomi's face is replaced by a smile and the redhead relaxes, "Hi, no it's not a bad time, fire away."

Emily smiles, "You look like you were concentrating, I didn't want to interrupt anything important."

"It's nothing that can't wait, how can I help you?"

Emily forcefully pushes away her first thought, that's not the kind of help Naomi means, "Er, you said to let you know when we'd got the footage."

Naomi's brow furrows, "but we only finished shooting yesterday."

"I know, I sort of went over there and made a nuisance of myself so they prioritised it." Emily says sheepishly.

"Did they now?" Naomi says with a smile.

Emily shrugs, "Sorry, it's a bit underhand, but I'm dying to see what we've got."

"Don't apologise, it worked didn't it? I've never got anything this quickly from them before." Naomi clarifies.

Effy doesn't even bother to pretend she's not watching the exchange, she smiles at the redhead, "Naomi was just listing some of your strengths, looks like she forgot to mention scheming."

Emily looks confused, was Naomi saying good or bad things? Oh God, maybe she was complaining because Emily's been round to her flat too much. For fuck's sake, get a bloody grip she thinks, the important thing here is the fact Naomi's been talking about her, which means she's also been thinking about her, who the hell cares what she actually said.

"Don't listen to her Em, she's pissed off because Jamie is even worse than his reputation suggests." Naomi states.

Emily's face contorts, "Really? Is that possible?"

Effy nods, "Fraid so, total waste of space. Unlike you or so I hear."

"I'm learning a lot, still got a long way to go before I'm up to your or Naomi's standard but hopefully I'll get there eventually." Emily says modestly.

Naomi snorts in derision, "Don't listen to her Eff, Emily is pretty much the driving force behind our pitch."

"I think that's a bit of an overstatement..." Emily says coyly.

"Not according to Naomi, apparently you're a revelation and very talented." Effy says with a smile.

Emily doesn't know how to reply, "I'm, er, not sure talented..."

Naomi smiles kindly, "don't be so modest, I'm really enjoying working with you."

The redhead blushes, "me too. So shall we go to the editing suite?"

The blonde nods, "Give me five minutes to send this email and get a sandwich."

Emily coughs, "I hope you don't mind but on my way back I got you some lunch. I, erm, I thought we might be a bit busy."

Naomi looks intrigued, "What have you got?"

"Tuna, spring onion and cheddar on white bread." Emily says shyly.

Naomi's brow raises, "Crusty?"

Emily nods, "Of course."

Naomi's impressed, "seems you've thought of everything, off to the editing suite it is then. By the way, what do you fancy for dinner tonight? It'll have to be the third tour of the take aways."

Emily coughs and motions towards her desk, "I thought I might cook, maybe chilli con carne?"

"Em you don't have to do that, it's a lot of effort when a take away is fine." Naomi chastises.

Emily snorts, "I'll be the size of an elephant soon."

Naomi smiles, "I doubt that, I've seen how much you eat and you've still got a great figure, but if you want to cook dinner that would be lovely."

"I do, so see you in a few minutes?" Emily smiles.

Naomi nods, "I won't be long, promise."

The redhead walks away as Effy smiles, she's used to seeing Naomi in all sorts of work situations, but never like this.

"Glad to see it's all about the project..." She says with a smirk.

The brunette ducks just in time to avoid the object Naomi throws at her head. All work my arse, she thinks as Naomi gives her a final withering look before she sets off after the redhead.

* * *

Katie watches the blonde follow her twin into the suite before she closes the door. Katie sneaks up and listens, it is mostly silent apart from the odd low hum of conversation and the occasional burst of laughter.

She walks back to her partner with a scowl, "they seem very cosy."

Freds laughs, "Katie, it's work, don't you want to win this pitch too?"

He's surprised at how disinterested Katie is, he always thought she was good but all she seems to care about is bitching about the others. He's not exactly the best at his job but he at least tries to be a bit engaged.

"All I'm saying is she better keep her dyke hands to herself." Katie responds.

Freddie shakes his head, "how many times do I have to tell you? Naomi is definitely into cock, believe me babe, she fucking loves it."

Katie sneers, "Really? So how come I found her with her tongue down my sister's throat?"

Freddie sighs, "That was Emily, everyone knows that."

Katie's lips purse, "Are you implying she's gay, because she isn't. It was dykey Campbell."

"Katie, I know it might make things easier, but trust me, Naomi is as straight as you are." Freddie confirms.

It irritates Katie, the fact that Naomi kissed her sister but there was no come back. She knows Emily was involved but it was Naomi who took advantage, preyed on an innocent, tried to corrupt someone. Surely that isn't right? Ok, maybe her twin thought she wanted it too, maybe had even kissed the blonde back but she wasn't at fault, she was drunk. Emily's NOY GAY, Naomi made her do it, she's in the wrong.

Katie shrugs, "whatever."

Freds laughs, "Jesus Katie, what's your problem? Girl on girl action, regardless of whether they're gay, straight or bi is hot."

"Er, no it isn't." Katie replies with a grimace.

"Is that based on personal experience?" Freds teases.

The idea repulses Katie, "Fuck off! I might be open minded about a lot of things, but not that, it's disgusting."

"Take it from me babe, shagging two women at once is a total turn on." Freds says with a smirk.

Katie huffs, "I always thought Campbell would be too much of a prude..."

She stops as Freddie reddens. A sly smile creeps onto her face, "Hmmm, not with Naomi then?"

Freddie frowns, how should he play this? A quick decision. "No, Naoms isn't really into anything like that. I'm just basing it on experiences before I met her, you know when I was at uni.

Genius Freds he congratulates himself. He isn't sure how much Katie knows about his, erm, 'special hobbies', but he's damn sure he's not going to give her any ammo by confirming that maybe it's happened occasionally since he's been with Naomi. He hides a small smile when the memory of Prague comes back to him. He's already a hero to his work mates for fucking 'Jana', what they don't realise was that afterwards she suggested some of her friends might like to join them in his hotel room. The fact they drank the mini bar dry and cost about ten times what he usually pay didn't matter, it was worth every penny. Wall to wall pussy with no inhibitions about doing anything, to him or each other, that was definitely a different experience to anything with his increasingly conservative girlfriend.

Katie watches as he tries to hide his gleeful expression, thinks he's stupid, but then again in Katie's experience all men are idiots, but normally that works in her favour, they never realise they're being manipulated.

"Girl on girl? Really? You're a regular cliché." She says with a sneer.

Freds grins, "I'm not embarrassed by that, it's all about giving a man pleasure and believe me, that does."

Katie runs her hand down his arm, "Oh sweetie, I know _all_ about giving a man pleasure and I don't need anyone else's help."

Freds gulps, Katie's been flirting with him a lot lately, always making suggestive remarks. He knows he should nip it in the bud, but he's going through a bit of a dry spell with Naomi, she's been distant and spending all of her free time working with the redhead. Normally he doesn't mind when she goes in to full on work mode as long as she shuts her laptop eventually and turns her full attention to him. Actually, that's not true, he knows half the time Naomi is still thinking about work but hey a screw is a screw. As long as he gets what he wants it's not his fault that Naomi might not enjoy it as much. Except recently, he hasn't been allowed anywhere near her, and he's a man, he has needs, something he knows Katie could definitely help with. Let's face it, it's well known she fancies him and going by what some of the lads tell him he'd get one hell of a blow job.

He shakes himself, don't even go there Freds. It's one thing to indulge at a club or abroad where no one knows you but entirely different to shit on your own doorstep.

"I need to leave soon, going for a drink with the boys after work, so what have we got?" He asks confidently.

Katie regards him suspiciously, going for a drink eh? They both know what that means, "Well in spite of our best efforts we don't have a fucking lot. Can't you go to Naomi's tonight instead and grab some ideas?"

He shrugs, "maybe, what about Emily? Isn't she the weak link?"

Katie pauses, knows that her twin has ideas, ideas she steals on a regular basis, "I still think you going over there is the best plan."

Freddie pauses, it might not be a bad suggestion, he can take a bottle of wine, try to see what ideas Naomi has and then he can take her to bed. Everyone's a winner.

He nods, "fine, I'll turn up and try to get some inspiration."

* * *

**Doug stared at the men in front of him, he couldn't believe they were still bickering.**

**"All I'm sayin' double J is I think I know where to shoot the first arrow." Cook reasoned.**

**JJ shook his head, "This is highly illogical and unethical. I don't agree and as the senior in this team I forbid it."**

**Cook laughed, "Don't fuckin' pull rank, let Doug decide."**

**Doug sighed, "what seems to be the problem?"**

**JJ immediately explained, "Cook believes, wrongly in my opinion, we should shoot the first arrow at Katie and Freddie. It's not right Doug, the arrows should be used to bring people together not to cause hurt."**

**Cook jumped in, "Listen Doug, I get it, all this true love and shit, but trust me, pretty boy shouldn't be with Naomi, he's not fuckin worthy to lick her boots and nothin' will happen with red as long as she's with twat face."**

**Doug frowned, "And you're sure, I mean quite sure Mr Cook, that Emily and Naomi should be together?"**

**Cook nodded, "They've been getting close and there's all sorts of tension and stuff."**

**JJ scoffed, "No there isn't, they've been working well together, it's professional. Honestly Cook, you think everyone is as basic as you."**

**Cook smiled, "So blondie didn't throw summat at Effy?"**

**Doug looked expectantly at JJ.**

**"Well, yes, yes she did but it doesn't mean anything, she's enjoying working with Emily, that's all and doesn't like her friend teasing her about it." JJ responded.**

**Doug frowned, "JJ are you being honest?"**

**"Look Doug, maybe Naomi and Emily are getting on well but it doesn't mean I think an arrow should be used for evil." JJ said unconvincingly.**

**Doug stared him directly in the eye, "Do you think Naomi should be with Freddie?"**

**JJ gulped, he paused for a moment and then slowly shook his head.**

**"So you agree with Mr Cook that they need to split up?" Doug continued.**

**JJ nodded, "Yes, ok, yes, the sooner Naomi is away from Freddie the better."**

**"Hmmm." Doug said gravely, "So Mr Cook's idea is worth considering?"**

**JJ's shoulders slumped, "I suppose so, but only if it's for the greater good."**

**Cook slapped his back, "Gay J, don't worry, sure I want red and blondie to get it on, but you just said yourself, Naomi don't deserve to be treated like shit by that arsehole. It won't fuck things up, I promise."**

**JJ scowled at him, "I bet you said that in all of your past jobs too."**

* * *

Naomi puts her fork down, "Wow, that was an amazing chilli."

Emily blushes, "Thanks."

Naomi surveys the scene and smiles, "I really feel like you've spoiled me today, it's been nice."

Emily's colour deepens, her intention is to spoil the blonde, to let her know that someone out there thinks she's worth making an effort for, she worries in case she's been to obvious, given too much away. She needn't have panicked.

"Seriously Em, you're going to make some lucky girl a very fine wife one day." Naomi says with a cheeky grin.

Emily mock scowls and flicks the blonde with her napkin, "Hmph, a better one than you'll make at any rate. Anyone you marry will feel like a foie gras goose being force fed take aways to fatten them up. At least I have some culinary skills."

"What I lack in the kitchen I more than make up for elsewhere." Naomi says suggestively, her smile fades as she's sure she sees a grimace fleetingly pass across Emily's face.

"I'm sure you do, your exploits used to be the main topic of office conversation." Emily tries to keep her voice light but even she hears the edge.

Naomi stares at her strangely, she's sure there's disapproval in there somewhere, she doesn't like the thought of the redhead being annoyed with her. They've become close over the past couple of weeks and one of the nicest things is the easy going, supportive atmosphere they've created.

"Sorry, that's not really what I'm like, normally PDA's of any kind mortify me." Naomi explains.

"Loudly shagging in one of the meeting rooms is a bit more than a PDA." Emily scoffs.

Naomi reddens, wonders if she can be honest, she sighs, "I sort of did that on purpose. Katie was giving me such a hard time about being gay and I knew at least one of Freds' so-called mates would hear and spread it around the office, you know what gossips they are."

Emily is glad to have her suspicions confirmed at last, she knows Naomi and Freddie fuck, and it rankles, it really does, in fact her fists clench at the merest thought of it. At least now she knows the obvious flaunting of it in work was to shut her twin up not because Naomi couldn't keep her hands off her boyfriend. It's not much of a consolation but it makes her feel slightly better.

Naomi interprets Emily's silence as criticism, "Please Em, don't judge me too harshly."

Emily snaps out of her thoughts, "I wasn't. I always wondered why it was so public, it didn't seem like you that's all.

Naomi's brow furrows, "As we'd only had one conversation at that point I'm not sure how you'd know what I'm like, but thanks anyway."

It's not said unkindly, more in puzzlement but Emily still decides the conversation needs to be steered away from the subject. The more time she spends with Naomi, the closer they become, the more Emily is afraid the blonde will finally put two and two together. As Emily relaxes, especially where wine is involved, she knows there is more chance of her saying or doing something that gives the game away.

She starts to clear the dishes, nearly drops a plate when a soft hand is placed on her arm, she gulps nervously as her heart pounds, she resists the strong urge to sweep the table clean and forcefully push Naomi onto it.

"Em, you've done so much today. Got the commercial footage, the sandwich at lunch, you've cooked my favourite meal and brought amazing wine. Sit down, I'll load these into the dishwasher and maybe we can chill out a bit?" Naomi says softly.

The redhead nods, "Ok, that would be nice."

As Emily sits she hears Naomi clear the kitchen, she's glad of the opportunity to calm down, that felt a bit too close for comfort. She quietly admonishes herself, yes she and Naomi are possibly friends and yes they've become closer over the last couple of weeks, but it's only because they are partners on a project, nothing more. She needs to temper her expectations, the ones that point squarely in only one direction – her heart smashed to smithereens.

Naomi comes back into the lounge, sees the redhead thoughtfully staring at the view, "another glass of wine or do you fancy coffee?"

Emily smiles shyly, "If I said wine would that be bad?"

The blonde shakes her head, "Nope, it'd make you pretty much perfect in my book. It's far too late for coffee, I'll be up all night."

Stop it Emily, stop imagining better ways to keep the blonde up all night.

Naomi tops up their glasses and sits next to Emily on the sofa, she holds up her wine, "I just wanted to say thanks."

Emily chinks them together before taking a sip, "Cheers, but what for?"

"Well everything today, but also for being so great to work with," Naomi shakes her head, "I can't believe I was dreading this."

Emily frowns, "I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted..."

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Hellloooo, I'm trying to say I'm really glad we got paired up together, and not just because of the project, because I think we get on really well, you know, personally."

"Me too. I'm glad we're friends..." The redhead pauses unsurely, "I mean I think we are, aren't we?"

The blonde starts to laugh, "Yeah, I think I'd describe you as a friend now."

Emily's stomach flutters, she's Naomi's friend; not quite as good as lover or girlfriend but it _is_ a sort of affectionate relationship.

Naomi smiles, "So we've covered my disastrous love life, how about yours?"

Emily comes crashing down to earth from her daydream, this wasn't in the script, "Er... umm... nothing to tell really."

The blonde raises her eyebrow, "Oh come on we've just established we're friends, and this is what friends do. Anyone you've got your eye on?"

Emily shakes her head quickly, "No, no one, definitely not."

Naomi wags her finger, "That's a little bit too insistent, what are you hiding?"

"I'm... I'm not... hiding anything." Emily stammers.

A scoff, "Em, you're really not very convincing."

"Look, just shut up ok? If I say there's no one then you should believe me, that's what friends do too, they trust each other." Emily snaps.

Naomi is taken aback by the vehemence of her words, "Sorry, I was only teasing..."

They sit in uncomfortable silence, Emily is embarrassed at her outburst, Naomi wishes she hadn't pushed when she's obviously hit a raw nerve.

Emily sighs, "It's me who should be sorry, I didn't mean to be so sharp with you. It's just hard sometimes, always having to hide who you are because you don't have the balls to tell your sister to fuck off, you're gay and she should get over it."

Naomi takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, "It's ok, I understand how it might be difficult. Is this about the girl at uni? The one that got away?"

Emily stares at their intertwined hands, suddenly a weariness overcomes her, she's sick of the lies, tired of always pretending. With Katie it's about survival; with Naomi it's the fear of rejection, but she feels like she can't keep this secret anymore, even if that means the blonde doesn't want anything to do with her. It may cause her pain, but she has to know.

"There wasn't a girl at uni."

It's said so quietly Naomi almost doesn't hear, "I don't understand."

Emily can't make eye contact, "I didn't fall in love with anyone at uni, I made it up."

Naomi still can't fathom it out, "But we talked about it, you kissed and then she started dating someone else before you could tell her..."

The blonde stops abruptly and finally Emily looks at her, "Like I said, not at university..."

The inside of Naomi's head is like a series of elaborate locks, she can almost feel the thud as one by one they click into place.

The looks Emily sometimes gives her, the ones she can never quite work out, now she knows.

The way the redhead seems to read her mind, pre-empt her thoughts... how she likes her tea... her sandwich of choice... her favourite meal... now she understands.

Naomi pulls her hand away as the shock engulfs her.

Emily breaks eye contact and her shoulders slump. How could she be so stupid? Why on earth did she think it would unburden her or that she could cope with the pain of the blonde's rejection?

They're interrupted by an insistent knocking at the door, Naomi rises quickly, grateful for the distraction as she makes her way across the living room and into the hall. She opens the door to find Freddie smiling his stupid lopsided grin clutching a bottle of red.

"Hey baby, thought I'd come over and surprise you." He purrs.

A flash of irritation crosses her face, he knows she hates it when he just turns up, "Freds this isn't a good..."

She is unable to finish the sentence because his lips quickly covers hers and his tongue pushes inside her mouth while his hand gropes her tit. She shoves him away in time to see Emily walk past with her coat on.

"I should be going, I'll see you tomorrow Naomi, night Freds."

Freddie frowns, "Blimey, talk about a hasty exit."

"Stay here." Naomi instructs her boyfriend as she goes after the redhead.

The lift doors close before the blonde can stop them, but not so fast it prevents her seeing the redhead crying.

"Shit!" She curses as she makes her way to the stairs.

She takes them two, sometimes three at a time. Picking a flat with a view is all well and good but not when you want to beat the lift. She bursts through the door and sees the redhead struggling with the lock.

"Emily! Wait!" cries out.

Emily freezes but refuses to look at Naomi, why couldn't she have made her escape?

"Come back upstairs please, don't leave like this, not when you're upset. I'm sorry I freaked out but it was a bit of a shock, that's all." Naomi says soothingly.

Emily wipes her eyes, "I don't want to intrude."

Naomi tuts, "Emily, you can't just drop a bombshell like that and then run away, surely you realise we have to discuss this?"

The redhead turns, "what about Freddie?"

"I'll tell him to go, please come back to the flat." Naomi replies holding out her hand.

Emily nods and takes it, "Ok, I suppose there's lots you want to know."

* * *

**Cook and JJ watched as Freds wandered into the lounge. He ambled around and seemed surprised that there was a half finished bottle of wine already on the table. He picked up a glass before he poured himself some.**

**Cook grinned, "That's got ya flummoxed ain't it pretty boy?"**

**JJ turned to him, "What are you on about?"**

**Cook pointed at Freddie, "He's confused. Normally Naoms is totally focused when she's in work mode, but this is far more relaxed than he expected."**

**JJ frowned, "You can't possibly know that for sure."**

**"Watch and learn gay J, watch and learn." Cook said assuredly.**

**They continued to observe as a range of emotions passed across Freddie's face before a smug impression settled.**

**"Oh dear, the silly prick thinks he's actually in with a shout of a fuck tonight." Cook chortled.**

**JJ scowled, "I still don't understand, how can you possibly deduce this from his, admittedly, somewhat irritating behaviour?"**

**Cook grinned, "Elementary my dear JJ. He turns up unannounced, fails to notice Naomi's irritation. She tells him to wait, which makes him think she's saying goodbye to the redhead before coming back. She's had some wine already, which means her guard is down. He reckons all he has to do is ply her with a bit more and that's it, shagging central here we come."**

**"He can't be so stupid surely? He saw the way Naomi chased after Emily, doesn't that tell him anything?" JJ questions.**

**Cook sighed, "Not him mate, far too self obsessed. We know why blondie went after red, that it means they're coming back, he ain't got a clue, he's gonna be spittin feathers when Naoms kicks him out."**

**JJ sighed, "I thought I was dense when it came to women..."**

**Suddenly Cook nudged him, "See? What did I tell ya earlier, him and Katiekins are made for each other."**

**JJ looked over to find Freddie glancing towards the door, when he was sure the coast was clear he picked up a few flip charts and looked at them before getting his phone out and taking some photos.**

**"He's trying to steal their ideas!" JJ said indignantly.**

**"Yup, told ya that too. Proper snake in the grass." Cook confirmed.**

**JJ scowled, "We have to do something, this is totally unfair. Naomi and Emily have worked so hard. I can't believe you're so casual."**

**Cook grinned, "Mate, I've already switched papers from the idea they're working on for some of the early brainstorming session flip charts."**

**"So Freddie is only getting the ideas they rejected?" JJ clarified.**

**Cook nodded, "Yep, and I made sure they were the most ridiculous ones too."**

**"You're quite devious." JJ said unable to hide an element of admiration.**

**"Told ya, watch and learn. Just because it ain't your way don't make it wrong." Cook responded.**

**"Hmmm, I shall concede that sometimes the end justifies the means." JJ said pompously.**

**Cook shook his head, "Honestly, you can be a right prick sometimes. So now we're agreed, arrow number one is splitting Freds and Naoms up?"**

**JJ looked at the self satisfied expression on Freddie's face, "Fine, I concur. He needs to be taken down a peg or two."**

**Cook slapped his back, "Now let's sit back and watch the fireworks as he realises it's him leaving and Emilio ain't goin anywhere."**

* * *

Freddie hastily puts his phone away and moves to the kitchen, something smells good and he's starving. He walks in expecting to find cartons of food but instead encounters the pan on the hob. He pauses, this isn't bought in stuff, it's been cooked from scratch. Naomi can't cook for toffee so it must've been the redhead. Something doesn't feel right, it all seems a bit, well coupley, he decides and a bit bloody weird that someone other than him is cooking for his girlfriend.

He shrugs, it doesn't really matter, Naomi will say goodbye to Emily, and then maybe he'll get a proper hello. The force with which she pushed him away was a bit rude, but that was just because they had an audience he's sure. They'd hardly seen each other recently, Naomi is probably gagging for it almost as much as he is.

He hears the door close and calls out, "In the kitchen, can I have some chilli?"

Naomi stands in the doorway, "Freds, I need you to go."

He looks like a wounded puppy, "but I thought..."

"Emily and I were kind of in the middle of something." Naomi explains almost feeling sorry.

"Funny how you always seem to be interested in doing things with Emily these days." He says petulantly.

Naomi's remorse, scant though it was, instantly disappears, "I didn't ask you to come round uninvited."

Freds sneers, "No, you didn't. I should have known it'd freak you out. Honestly Naomi is it too much for a boyfriend to expect some attention from his girlfriend once in a while?"

Naomi swallows her cutting reply and exhales, "Of course not, but I can't do it right now, maybe at the weekend?"

Freddie sneers, "You know what? Don't fucking bother, some of the lads were going out in town tonight, I turned them down because for once I thought I might spend some time with you. But hey, you carry on with your love in with the redhead and I'll catch up with them."

Naomi sneers back, she can't believe he's giving her an ultimatum like this, so basically she screws him tonight or he'll go and find someone else to do it. She realises she doesn't even care anymore.

"Do whatever you want Freds." Naomi says in a resigned tone.

"Don't worry babe, I will." He spits before he storms out.

Naomi goes into the lounge and finds Emily pacing nervously. "He's gone, as I'm sure you heard by the loud slam of the door."

"Naomi, I'm sorry..." Emily starts.

The blonde pours them some more wine, "Don't worry about it."

Emily takes her glass, "I didn't mean to cause trouble..."

Naomi snorts, "Are you making him go to a strip club? Are you the one who'll do a lap dance for him? Are you the stupid whore who'll give him a blow job or more?"

"I'm still sorry." Emily says quietly.

"Fuck him." Naomi sneers as she takes a large gulp of wine.

The redhead smiles, "I'd rather not and I'd prefer it if you didn't either."

Naomi stares at her and starts laughing, "Sorry, it's really not your fault he's a thoughtless tosser."

"He's your boyfriend, you shouldn't talk about him like that." Emily replies.

"Like you disagree? Anyway stop changing the subject Fitch, we're not here to talk about Freddie are we?" Naomi counters.

Emily immediately clams up, although Naomi's seems to be ok she feels weird, after all it's not every day you get to tell the object of your obsession you're in love with her. Naomi sits on the sofa and pats the space next to her.

Emily sits and sighs, "What do you want to know?"

Naomi's brow furrows, "I guess - when did you first realise?"

Emily smiles, "That's easy, at the Christmas party."

"But that was over two years ago, we'd barely even spoken." Naomi replies.

The redhead nods, "I know that, but I'd noticed you before then. I mean who could fail to? You're easily the most attractive woman in the office. In fact one of my first thoughts when I started work was that I'd seriously like to fuck you."

Naomi half smiles, "Thanks... I think."

Emily blushes, "Sorry..."

The blonde shrugs, "It's not a crime to fancy someone. So what changed, when did your desire to screw my brains out turn into something more?"

Emily pushes her, "Stop it, I'm not going to tell you anything else if you keep taking the piss."

"Oh come on, you're dying to spill your guts." Naomi says cockily.

Emily takes another sip of her wine and waits patiently.

Eventually the blonde gives in, "Fine, I'm sorry, please continue."

"So I was surprised, but pleasantly, when you started talking to me. I was even more shocked when you suggested going outside." Emily explains.

Naomi nods knowingly, "Trying to work out how to seduce me eh?"

Emily's eyes narrow, "No, not at all..."

Naomi holds up her thumb and forefinger slightly apart, "Not even a teeny bit?"

Emily tuts, "Alright, maybe a small part of me, the more basic part of my brain was thinking dirty thoughts, but most of me just enjoyed talking to you."

"While imagining us shagging..." Naomi teases.

"Will you stop making me sound like some sex starved lunatic." Emily warns.

Naomi sighs, "Sorry, it's just a lot to get my head around, I thought it might be easier to joke about it. I am taking you, and your feelings, very seriously."

Emily quickly smiles, "I know. So, we talked for a while but then I got cold so it seemed like a good idea to go back inside. I didn't really want to because for the first time in ages I was enjoying myself but I didn't want to end up a block of ice either. We stumbled against the wall and honestly, it felt perfect, it was an epic first kiss."

"I don't really remember, I was pretty drunk." Naomi says apologetically.

"Take it from me, you're a very good kisser, a bit forward maybe, but I wasn't exactly complaining." It's Emily's turn to tease.

Naomi frowns, "What do you mean?"

"You really don't remember?" Emily asks.

Naomi shakes her head, "Sorry..."

Emily smirks, "Let's just say, you didn't exactly keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh God, was it your arse?" Naomi says with a wince.

"Hmmm, a little bit but mostly it was my tits." Emily clarifies.

Naomi is mortified, "Christ, I'm so sorry, how fucking rude..."

Emily shrugs, "I found it rather pleasant actually, of course it didn't do much to assuage the dirty thoughts..."

The blonde coughs, "So then Katie found us, which I do remember because it was so horrific, but from the sounds of it, it was just in time to stop me making an even bigger fool of myself."

"Believe me, I've had lots of fun imagining what might have happened if she hadn't." Emily says with a grin.

"I bet you have, filthy cow. Then what?" Naomi attempts to steer the conversation to safer waters.

Emily takes the hint, "She started yelling at you to get away and leave me alone, which you did fairly successfully up until a couple of weeks ago."

Naomi shakes her head, "I still don't get it. One minute you're lusting after me, which I totally understand by the way, I'm hot. The next you're in love with me? What tipped the balance?"

Emily rolls her eyes, "It wasn't your modesty that's for sure..."

Naomi smiles, "So what was it?"

"You took the blame, said it was all your doing, just to get Katie off my back." Emily says shyly.

"That's it?" Naomi says incredulously.

Emily nods, "Maybe to some people it wouldn't mean anything, but it meant the world to me, to have someone on my side at last, at least that's how it felt."

"I've already told you, I hate bullies and I could see how frightened you were of Katie's reaction." Naomi explains.

"Bet you'd have done things differently if you knew it would make me fall in love with you." The redhead says wryly.

"I'd do exactly the same thing tomorrow if the need arose." Naomi says with barely a pause and Emily's heart swells.

The blonde frowns, "Oh God, what we were talking about earlier, hearing everyone going on about me and Freds shagging, that must have been hard?"

"Nearly killed me..." Emily confirms.

"I'm sorry, it was just about getting Katie off my back, it wasn't supposed to hurt you too, I'd never have done it if I'd known." Naomi states.

"I know that, you wouldn't hurt a fly, not deliberately. Your kindness is one of the things I love most about you." Emily's says gently.

Naomi reddens, "That's not the first word people usually use to describe me. Are you sure you really know me?"

The redhead nods, "I'm pretty sure I do yeah, two years of watching someone longingly tends to do that. I know plenty of things about you."

The blonde is curious, "Like what?"

She sits in stunned silence as Emily rattles off a list of facts about her, what she likes, the things that make her angry, even what makes her cry. Some of the detail is what she'd expect lots of people to pick up or deduce about her but there are others that she had no idea anyone, not even those closest to her, knew. She gasps audibly when the redhead finally tells her she knows about her garibaldi ritual.

"How can you know that?" She questions.

Emily blushes, "I walked in on you one day when you were half way through it, I think you were acting out something from the Godfather..."

"But I always check no one's around and I stop as soon as I hear the door." Naomi protests.

"I'm always quiet, that way I get to see more." Emily says unsurely.

The blonde rests her head in her hand, "Jesus, I'm so embarrassed..."

"Don't be, I think it's really cute." Emily says with a smile.

Naomi raises her head, "Excuse me for pointing out the bleeding obvious, but you might be a tiny bit biased."

Emily laughs, "maybe, I have to admit I can't really think of anything I don't find likeable about you."

"Even after working closely with me these past few weeks?" Naomi asks.

The redhead shakes her head, "Especially not after that."

Naomi stands up, "I think I need more wine."

She goes to the kitchen and Emily breathes a sigh of relief. In her head, when she imagines what this moment might be like, it always ends with Naomi laughing at her or running away screaming. Well ok that's not strictly true, sometimes she allows herself to dream, then it ends with her tongue down the blonde's throat and her fingers inside her.

Naomi returns with an open bottle, she sees the redhead smiling wistfully to herself, it doesn't take a genius to work out what Emily's thinking about.

"Can I just check, you haven't been spying on me and actually seen me naked right?" Naomi asks as she tops up the redhead's glass.

Emily's cheeks burn when she realises she's been caught out, "No, of course not! I'm not some peeping Tom."

Naomi sits back down, "Just a stalker then?"

Emily laughs sarcastically, "Ha, ha. Do you have to make me sound so creepy? I'm observant, that's all."

"If you say so stalky Susan." Naomi teases.

"You can fall out of love too you know?" Emily shoots back.

The blonde grows serious, "Have you ever tried to stop? Loving me I mean."

"I know what you meant and yeah, I have. Remember Tina from finance?" Emily answers.

"But I thought you said that was when you first started, you weren't in love with me then." Naomi says in a confused tone.

Emily sighs, "I might not have been totally truthful..."

"What you _were_ in love with me then?" Naomi interrupts.

The redhead tuts, "If you let me finish. I mean I may have lied about when I started seeing Tina, it was after you started dating Freddie, actually just after you were heard screwing in the office. I was really upset and so when Tina asked me for a drink I thought why not? We got pretty trashed and I ended up going back to her place, I thought fucking her might take my mind off you."

Naomi knows the fact it irks her that Emily shagged Tina is irrational, she's the one with a boyfriend after all, but she can't stand the woman and the thought of the redhead being with her annoys the blonde.

Emily is surprised when Naomi scowls, "if it's any consolation, it didn't work."

"That's not the point, you were supposed to be in love with me." Naomi says sullenly.

The redhead's brow furrows, "Are you jealous?"

Naomi snorts, "Not jealous, why would I be jealous? More irritated."

Emily shakes her head in puzzlement, "Why?"

"Well, look at her, she's not a patch on me." Naomi continues childishly.

Emily laughs, "Which is pretty much the conclusion I reached too, that's why I ended things and haven't dated anyone else since."

"What about this fuck buddy?" Naomi says waving her hand dismissively.

"It's just sex, I mean I'm fond of her as a friend obviously, but the only person I have any real feelings for is you." Emily replies gently, she doesn't understand why Naomi's acting like this but she indulges her anyway.

The blonde shakes herself, "Will you listen to me? I'm sounding like some sort of possessive girlfriend..."

"It is slightly strange behaviour I have to admit." Emily concurs.

"I mean I'm not... jealous or anything..." Naomi continues.

Emily copies the blonde's earlier action with her fingers, "not even a teeny bit?"

Naomi starts to laugh, "Alright maybe I am a bit, but I have no idea why. Who you screw is your business not mine. It's not like I've got feelings for you or anything."

"Oh cheers very much, make me feel even more special why don't you?" Emily responds with a snort.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't." Naomi begins, "I like you, of course I do, but not in that way."

Emily raises her eyebrow, "In what way?"

Naomi realises she's being teased again, wonders how come she's so easy to wind up these days? First Effy and now Emily.

"Oh fuck off. All I'm saying is while I'm hugely flattered, I mean who wouldn't be when someone beautiful confesses they're in love with you? I just don't feel the same way." Naomi states.

Emily is slightly shocked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, because you are." Naomi says matter of factly.

Emily smiles shyly, "Thank you."

"Come on Em, you said that like it was the first time anyone's ever told you that." Naomi chastises.

"It's the first time I've ever believed it." The redhead responds truthfully.

Naomi stares, "Listen to me, I was totally honest about being flattered, because as well as being stunning you're really lovely too. I'm sorry, but I just don't think of you in that way, Christ, in some ways it'd be easier if I did."

Emily is both pleased and confused at the blonde's words, "How would it be easier?"

Naomi grins, "Well, I enjoy spending time with you far more than I do with my useless prick of a boyfriend."

Emily laughs, "That might be true, but look on the bright side, we wouldn't get as much work done."

"Why not?" Naomi asks, immediately she can tell from Emily's expression she's being dense.

The redhead winks at her, "because if you did feel the same way, I wouldn't be using my mouth to talk..."

As soon as the words escape, Naomi's eyes dart down to Emily's lips; she tells herself to stop staring, to look anywhere else but she can't seem to help it. Finally she forces her gaze away, but that's worse because now it's the chocolate brown eyes that mesmerise her. Tentatively she inches forward and instinctively Emily does the same, suddenly the redhead pulls away.

"God is that the time? I really need to go." Emily states definitely as she stands.

Naomi snaps out of her fug, "right, yeah, I should be in bed... I mean, sleeping... asleep in bed... alone."

What did you say that for you knobhead? She thinks as she rises.

"Work tomorrow, we don't want to be worn out...you know from not getting enough sleep... not any other kind of worn out." Inwardly Emily groans at the slightly hysterical tone of her voice as she quickly gathers her things.

Naomi sees Emily out and waves manically as the redhead get's the lift, "See you then, thanks again for dinner."

"No problem, don't forget to put the leftovers in the fridge." Emily instructs brightly as the doors close.

As it begins its descent she stares at herself in the mirror and shakes her head, "what on earth were you thinking?"

Her only response is a part guilty, part excited, part disappointed stare.

Back in the flat Naomi is equally as, if not more so, confused.

"You've got a boyfriend." She admonishes her reflection.

Her hand slaps her forehead, yeah right Naomi, that's it. The main reason you didn't kiss Emily is because of Freddie. Not because you're straight or you didn't want to or she pulled away first... it's because of your _boyfriend_.

Later as they both lie restlessly in their respective beds, unbeknown to the other, they have the same recurring thought.

Why was it Emily that pulled away and not Naomi?


	7. The realization

**A/N: Hello there, I haven't update this in a while, but then again I haven't updated anything in a while.**

**Hope this moves things on and it will progress quite quickly after this chapter. **

**As I always say, love to hear your comments, so hope you like this and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Cook stared at his palm, "That's it?"**

**JJ nodded.**

**A frown crossed Cook's face, "but it's tiny."**

**"Yes, but used in the right way it's very powerful." JJ explained patiently.**

**Cook still looked unconvinced, "It don't look like it would even penetrate the skin."**

**JJ sighed, Cook had been annoying him ever since he'd finally seen the arrow, all he kept saying was how small or rubbish it looked.**

**"Sorry gay J, but I thought it would be normal size." Cook said ruefully.**

**"So you keep saying. We're trying to make people fall in love Cook, not fatally injure them. Don't you think people might just notice if a massive arrow was shot at them? This way they don't feel anything apart from a little prick." JJ replied.**

**Cook chuckled, "That's fitting for pretty boy then ain't it? Can't wait to shoot the tosser."**

**"Who says you'll be the one to shoot him?" JJ said indignantly.**

**Cook tutted, "My idea, my arrow."**

**JJ spluttered, "But I'm far more experienced..."**

**"Don't you dare pull rank on me." Cook interrupted, "it weren't me that missed last time was it?"**

**JJ inhaled sharply, "That's unfair, it was the first time that happened and you're the one who keeps going on about how small it is."**

**"Alright, alright, that was below the belt but I won't learn if you never give me a chance." Cook reasoned.**

**"That's true I suppose, we all have to start somewhere." JJ said calming down.**

**"And you don't really think we should be doing this so it's better I take the shot." Cook continued.**

**JJ glared at him, "Let's not get into that again, yes I have my reservations over the morality of it but I did agree to follow your plan." **

**Cook picked up the tweezers and carefully placed the arrow in it's casing. He turned back to his partner.**

**"If there was another way, one where Blondie didn't get hurt, I'd be suggesting that instead. But there ain't, she knows about the stuff he's done and it hasn't been enough to split em'. This way he gets dumped squarely on his arse and there ain't any chance of him worming his way back in." Cook explained.**

**JJ frowned, "You don't think that would happen if they split up another way do you?"**

**Cook nodded, "Pretty boy would see it as a big challenge to win her back and it might work. This way it's over once and for all, leaving the way for Red to sweep in and get her girl."**

**"I suppose this is cleaner and we do need to consider the bigger picture." JJ conceded. "How can we make sure Naomi catches them?"**

**Cook patted him on the back, "Don't panic mate, something's bound to crop up at the time."**

**JJ shuddered, "Cook, I'm going along with your idea but I simply can't tolerate the lack of planning and the flagrant disregard for being properly prepared. It's unacceptable..."**

**Cook zoned out as JJ prattled on, he needed time to think and it was virtually impossible with the constant worried hum next to him. Suddenly he clicked his fingers.**

**"Got it! I'll do that mind thing, plant the seed that Blondie needs to see pretty boy when the time is right." Cook exclaimed.**

**"Have you ever tried it?" JJ said in disbelief.**

**Cook grinned at him, "How do you think I get all these fit birds to shag me?"**

**JJ scoffed, "That's not the same as actually using the power of suggestion..."**

**"Same principle mate, put an idea into their heads and make them think it was theirs in the first place." Cook responded.**

**JJ shook his head, "Honestly just when I think I'm getting used to you it all starts to unravel."**

**Cook guffawed, "Come on let's get this party started."**

**He picked up the arrow and carefully placed in it the bow. He lifted it and aimed it at Freddie, "Where's best?"**

**"The cheek's probably easiest." JJ advised.**

**Cook lined up his shot and released the arrow. Even though it was small there was a reassuring whizz as it sailed through the air and landed neatly in Freddie's face causing him to flinch slightly before carrying on his conversation.**

**"Now what?" Cook questioned.**

**JJ folded his arms, "We sit back and wait."**

* * *

Naomi glances up as she hears Freddie laugh with one of their colleagues; he hasn't spoken to her today but he's made sure she knows what a good mood he's in by openly joking with everyone. Her lip curls, it doesn't take a genius to work out why, the 'night out with the lads' must have been a success.

"Prick." She mutters under her breath as she turns back to her computer.

Effy gives her a quizzical stare, "What is up with you today?"

Naomi scowls, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just concentrating."

Effy snorts, "Yeah right, that's why everyone's getting on your nerves."

The blonde turns to her friend, "Some people more than others."

"You might as well tell me, I'll only piss you off more by badgering until you spill." Effy goads.

Naomi is about to sarcastically respond but instead she sighs and glances at her watch, "Do you fancy going out for lunch?"

Effy nods, "Sure, I'm starving, pizza?"

They get up and put their coats on. Naomi shoots Freddie a dirty look as they pass, he barely even notices. As they are about to exit the office they meet Emily coming the other way. She and Naomi stand awkwardly either side of the open door.

"After you." The blonde offers unable to make eye contact.

"It's ok, you two come through." Emily counters.

Neither of them move until they both attempt to pass through the doorway at the same time. They both redden as they press against each other and hastily break apart.

"I've, err, tidied up the notes for the pitch." Emily stammers.

Naomi nods, "Great, um, I'll come and find you later for a run through."

Emily smiles shyly, "I'll probably be at my desk, so you won't have to look too hard."

"Right. I'm just going out to lunch so I'll grab... I mean... I'll... Speak to you this afternoon." Naomi says falteringly.

Effy hides a smile as they silently get the lift. "So I'm a bit clearer what's, or rather who's, given you the jitters."

Naomi glares, "I'm not telling you anything if you're going to be all smug about it."

"I'm sorry." The brunette says contritely.

Naomi is still frowning as they go to the local Italian. They sit down and immediately Naomi orders a beer as they study the menu. Effy is surprised at her friend drinking at lunchtime, but she doesn't say anything. They order when the waiter comes back with their drinks and Effy sits patiently as she waits for Naomi to start.

After a few sips of beer the blonde sighs, "Look, don't say anything ok? But a few weeks ago Emily admitted she was gay."

Effy shrugs, "after the party I had my suspicions and I saw her with that Tina woman a few times."

"Yeah, they dated for a bit." Naomi says with a bitter edge to her voice.

Effy notes the tone but her face remains blank, "So is that causing a problem, Emily being gay I mean?"

Naomi snorts, "Of course not, I'm not some fascist bigot you know? It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

The brunette holds her hands up in surrender, "I was just checking."

"I can't believe you had to ask." Naomi replies indignantly.

"Sorry, carry on with what you were saying." Effy states in her most placatory voice.

Naomi tuts a few times before she continues, "Last night, after we'd finished working and dinner, Emily and I were chatting. I was teasing her a bit, asking if she had her eye on anyone."

Effy nods encouragingly.

"She got a bit defensive and I thought she was upset about this girl she told me she fell for at uni. They kissed at a party, didn't speak to each other and then she went off with someone else before Emily could tell her how she felt." Naomi explains.

Effy just stops her eye roll, only Naomi could be told a story like that and not instantly make the connection.

Naomi pauses, thinks she saw a look, but carries on, "Anyway, yesterday Emily told me there wasn't a girl at uni. At first I didn't understand but then she looked at me and it all slotted into place, gobsmacked doesn't even come close."

They pause as the waiter delivers their pizzas and they make short work of the first slice.

"So what happened then, after you finally realised Emily was talking about being in love with you?" Effy says between mouthfuls.

Naomi is about to speak until something occurs to her, "You're not even remotely surprised."

"Sorry, OMG, what a revelation." Effy responds.

The blonde's eyes narrow, "You knew?"

Effy shrugs, "I worked it out, I'm quite observant like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naomi asks.

Another shrug, "Wasn't my secret to tell and besides I promised Emily I wouldn't say anything."

Naomi's knife slams on the table, "I don't believe this, so Emily discussed this with you? Before she told me? Was it some sort of after work club?"

Effy laughs, "Oh for God's sake, don't be such a tit. One, you're really not that special babe and two, if you weren't so up your own arse you'd have worked it out for yourself. If you'd paid Emily even the slightest bit off attention for two years instead of pretending you hated her you'd soon have seen the longing looks she gives you and the way she follows your every move."

"Well, Emily clearly thinks I'm that special." Naomi harrumphs.

_Interesting, _the brunette thinks, "so the penny finally dropped, then what?"

Naomi looks down.

"Oh, you didn't have a total freak out did you? Please tell me you handled it sensitively?" Effy questions feeling sorry for the redhead.

"Give me some bloody credit. I was a bit shocked but as I was starting to get over it bloody Freds turned up out of the blue and Emily left." Naomi replies.

Now Effy's eyes do roll, "Great, so Emily plucks up the courage to tell you she loves you and you let her leave because your boyfriend turns up for a shag. No wonder it was awkward earlier."

"Actually, I went after her and persuaded her to come back upstairs. Freddie had a massive strop when I kicked him out and went 'out with the lads' instead." Naomi uses finger quotes for the last bit.

There is a pause, they don't usually discuss Freddie, but the blonde's actions make it impossible to ignore. Besides Effy wants time to gather her thoughts, she's surprised Naomi went after Emily, but not hugely so. She knows that's not the end of the story but she doesn't want the blonde to clam up on her or get defensive.

They stare at each other until the brunette breaks the deadlock, "Now that's one thing I would have told you about, if you didn't already know."

Fleetingly Naomi thinks about playing dumb, but smiles ruefully instead, "Thanks but I know all about the clubs and I know about Prague."

Effy nods, "And Freddie hasn't got a clue?"

Naomi gives her a hollow laugh, "Not an inkling. The idiot thinks he's got away scot free."

"Well he has in a way if you haven't confronted him." Effy says carefully, Naomi's reaction has always puzzled her.

The blonde shrugs, "I know and before you ask I don't know why I'm being such a doormat either."

"I wasn't going to say that but I am curious. If he'd cheated on me, not only would he be dumped quicker than you could say blowjob, he'd probably be in hospital too." Effy states.

"But he would never cheat on you would he? You're the love of his life, everyone else is always going to be second best." Naomi says sharply.

Effy's eyebrow raises, "Oh please, don't play the wounded animal card and don't pretend you both didn't get something out of this little arrangement."

Naomi is taken aback, "What little arrangement?"

"You know exactly what I mean. It got Katie's rumours quashed once and for all didn't it?" Effy challenges.

Naomi stares at her friend, she hates the fact Effy can read people so well. "I should have guessed you'd work that out too."

"So you can hardly complain it didn't turn out to be the love story of the century can you?" The brunette continues as she takes another bite.

"I suppose not, we both used each other really." Naomi grudgingly concedes.

Effy smiles, "I'm not saying that was the only reason, call it a by product."

Naomi sips her beer, "I did genuinely think I loved him you know."

Effy notes the past tense, "But not anymore?"

The blonde shrugs, "I'm not sure when it happened, probably around the time I found out about the lap dances but he just annoys the shit out of me these days. It's not like we stay together for the fantastic sex either, even when we did shag it was hardly earth shattering."

"That wasn't the rumour spread around the office after you were overheard." Effy says bitterly.

Naomi blushes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Effy shrugs, "I'm over it and besides anything that wipes the self satisfied look of that vile bitch Katie's face has got to be worth it."

Naomi frowns, "Maybe, maybe not, it really upset Emily too and drove her into the arms of Tina."

Again Effy notices the slightly jealous tone, "Right that's enough about Freddie, just get rid and then we won't need to talk about him again."

Naomi smiles, "You're right, I need to end things."

"Now, tell me what happened with Emily after your heroic dash." Effy says with a smirk.

Naomi blushes, she naively thought she'd got away with it but she wants Effy's take on things, so it was always going to come up again.

She takes a deep breath, "We just talked about it, when it happened, why..."

"Christmas party because you took the blame?" Effy interrupts.

Naomi nods, "Emily had always fancied me, in fact she called me fuckable, but after the party it turned into something more. But because of Katie's reaction she was afraid to come anywhere near me and I guess I didn't help either. So she just loved me from afar and accumulated all these facts about me from watching. Honestly Eff, she knows stuff I didn't think anyone knew."

"Like the garibaldi ritual?" Effy says cheekily.

Naomi splutters, "Oh, not you as well, how did you find out? Emily didn't tell you did she?"

Effy laughs, "No, of course she didn't. You did, we were drunk one night and you confessed your dirty little secret."

The blonde's eyes narrow, "What else did I confess?"

"Only that you and Emily had kissed which is why Katie hated you." Effy confirms. "You went into a fair bit of detail about that, you wouldn't stop banging on about it."

Naomi blushes, "I told Emily last night I didn't really remember anything, pretended I was too drunk."

Effy's eyebrow quirks, "That's a bit unfair, especially after her confession."

"I thought it was easier not to encourage her, you know make her think there was a chance." Naomi explains.

"So what did you say to her then?" Effy questions.

Naomi reddens further, "I told her I was really flattered but didn't feel the same way."

Effy knows there is more to it than the blonde is letting on, "What exactly did you say Naoms?"

Naomi sighs, "I might have called her beautiful."

Effy laughs, "Hmm, definitely no mixed messages there then."

"But she is, a woman can say that to another woman without it meaning she fancies her." Naomi replies indignantly.

"Of course she can. What else?" Effy senses blood.

Another deep sigh, "I may have implied that it would be easier if I did like her because I enjoyed being with her more than Freddie."

Effy shakes her head, "Implied or actually said?"

"Said." Naomi admits.

"And Emily's response was?" Effy pushes.

Naomi feels her face burn and this isn't even the worst bit, "she made some sort of comment about us not getting as much work done because she'd be using her mouth for other things."

Effy snorts with laughter,"nice come back."

"Then she went home." Naomi says quickly.

Effy stares incredulously, "No she didn't, something else happened. Oh my God, you kissed her again didn't you?"

Naomi is sure her face could stop traffic, "Technically she kissed me at the party."

"Don't try to wriggle out of it. Did you kiss or not?" Effy's like a dog with a bone.

"I went to but Emily pulled away." Naomi mumbles.

Effy can't be sure she's heard correctly so she double checks, "Sorry? Did you say you tried to kiss Emily, but she pulled away?"

Naomi nods.

"You, Naomi, straight, tried to kiss her, Emily, gay and it was her who wasn't having any of it?" Effy quizzes.

"Yes, alright, that's exactly what I'm saying and why I'm confused." Naomi hisses.

Effy titters, "No wonder things were so awkward earlier."

Naomi scowls, "Listen you cow, if all you can do is laugh then you can fuck right off."

"What else do you want me to do? That's hilarious." Effy states.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Er, maybe you can tell me why I did it? I'm straight, I have a boyfriend."

"Not for much longer." Effy teases.

"Oh just forget it." Naomi responds angrily.

Effy softens, "How am I supposed to know why you tried to kiss Emily, only you can answer that Naoms."

Naomi glares at her, "Stupidly, I thought you might be able to offer some of that valuable insight of yours, you don't have a problem sticking your tuppence worth in the rest of the time."

"Oohhhh, this is really bugging you." Effy says with glee.

"YES! So help, please." Naomi snaps back.

Effy pauses, "you're not getting on with Freds right?"

"No, not really, I think we've established that." Naomi says sarcastically.

"Go with me on this. So normally, he's the one who compliments you or tells you he loves you." Effy continues.

Naomi frowns, "I guess so."

Effy speaks slowly, "because that's not happening much, you were flattered when Emily confessed she was in love with you."

"Yes, I've just admitted that." Naomi responds.

Effy rolls her eyes, "So that's why you tried to kiss her."

Naomi is still puzzled, "What is?"

"Emily telling you she loved you made you feel good about yourself, provided you with affection missing from elsewhere, so you got caught up in the moment and it nearly spilled over into a kiss." Effy explains slowly, in a way a small child, or Naomi, can understand.

"Simple as that?" Naomi says.

Effy nods, "Why not? Emily was nice to you and you wanted to be nice back. Maybe on some subconscious level, because she's gay, you thought kissing her was the best way to say thank you."

"That would explain it I suppose, it was me being nice, that's all." Naomi nods seriously.

"You should tell Emily, clear the air. You don't want your pitch to be affected." Effy continues.

Naomi motions for the bill, "God no, it would be awful if we lost because of a misunderstanding."

Effy snorts, "You're going to lose because I'm better than you."

"Don't think so hun, two heads are better than one." Naomi says sweetly as she pays for lunch.

They bicker all the way back to the office, trying to outdo each other with insults. They reach their desks and sit down. Effy turns to her friend.

"I've been thinking, there might be another explanation." She says mischievously.

"What?" Naomi asks innocently.

Effy pauses, "Ockham's Razor and all that."

Naomi rolls her eyes, "The simplest explanation is the best. Which is?"

"You might just be a great big dyke who fancies the arse off Emily."


	8. Breaking up is hard to do

**Chapter 8 - breaking up is hard to do**

**A/N: Except it isn't, Freds has to go, simples.**

**Hope you like this and let me have your reviews, you are as ever awesome! **

**Sorry if there are mistakes. x**

* * *

**Cook chuckled to himself as once again Effy needed to duck to avoid the volley of objects the blonde aimed at her head. With a terse "fuck off bitch" they watched Naomi turn on her heel and stride across the office.**

**"See JJ, it ain't just me that thinks blondie and red have got chemistry." He said cheerily. **

**JJ scoffed, "Effy only said that to wind Naomi up, you know how much fun she finds it."**

**Cook shrugged, "All I know is that you don't get that easily wound up unless there's a shred of truth in it. The lovely Effy completely agrees with me."**

**"You can't possibly know that." JJ said with scorn.**

**"£20 says I'm right." Cook wagered.**

**JJ shook his head, "Will you stop betting all the time, I've told you, I don't gamble, I'm very risk averse."**

**"Chicken more like, cos you know I'm right." Cook teased.**

**"Why on earth would I bet on something that we have no way of proving one way or the other?" JJ said exasperatedly.**

**Cook laughed, "It's more fun then, adds to the excitement."**

**JJ shot him a withering look, "I have quite enough excitement in my life thank you very much."**

**Cook paused and stared at his partner, "You're screwing Lara."**

**"I most certainly am not!" JJ replied indignantly.**

**Cook wagged his finger, "I knew there was somethin different about you."**

**JJ glared at him, "I am not 'screwing' Lara as you disgustingly put it. We've only been out a few times and she's not the type of girl to jump into bed with someone."**

**Cook patted him on the back, "Unlucky mate, that's the trouble with the nice ones, it takes months of romantic shit before they even let you feel their tits."**

**"I don't consider myself unlucky at all. Lara is beautiful, very intelligent and incredibly good company. The physical side of our relationship will progress once we've got to know each other better." JJ explained.**

**"So how far have you got then?" Cook asked curiously.**

**JJ reddened, "I'm not telling you that, it's private."**

**Cook nudged him, "Come on, we're partners, I'd tell you."**

**"Cook, you already tell me everything about your sexual exploits, in far too much gratuitous detail in my humble opinion." JJ replied.**

**"It's educational, I'm like your sex guru. When the time comes with Lara you'll be able to impress her with your moves." Cook responded.**

**JJ rolled his eyes, "I don't need a guru, when Lara and I decide to make love I'm sure it will happen quite naturally."**

**"Oh God, don't call it making love, you sound like a right twat. Fucking, screwing, shagging, all fine but don't use phrases that girls use. You got to man up JJ otherwise you ain't getting anywhere near Lara's knickers anytime soon." Cook scoffed.**

**JJ smiled sweetly, "When was the last time you got near any woman's knickers?"**

**Cook shifted, "Last week."**

**"When last week? We spent nearly all our time together." JJ questioned.**

**Cook shrugged, "Dunno, maybe it was before that then. There's so many I can't keep count."**

**JJ narrowed his eyes, "You know what I think? I don't think you've slept with anyone for quite some time. All of your stories are based on past conquests, there haven't been any recent ones."**

**Cook looked uncomfortable, "I might have been going through a bit of a dry spell."**

**"A-ha, I knew it. Finding it hard with the ladies these days Cook?" JJ said triumphantly.**

**"It ain't that, I could get a shag quicker than you could click your fingers." Cook replied.**

**JJ frowned, "So why aren't you?"**

**Cook looked away, "I don't want to say, it's a bit embarrassing."**

**"Have you got some sort of medical problem or disease?" JJ said more sympathetically. **

**"Fuck off! The little general is fine and so am I." Cook shot back.**

**JJ looked puzzled, "So what is it then?"**

**Cook began to turn red, "It's the job ain't it."**

**"What about the job?" JJ queried.**

**"If I'm staying out all night fucking lots of women it might distract me from my duties. Normally I wouldn't give a stuff, but I like this job, I quite like working with you when you're not being an arsehole and I want to make sure blondie and red get it on." Cook explained quietly.**

**JJ beamed at him, "I think there was almost a compliment in that statement. I knew you couldn't stay cynical forever. We'll have you believing in true love again in no time."**

**Cook punched him on the arm, "I wouldn't go that far tosser. It's just got under my skin a bit that's all."**

**JJ checked his watch, "you shot Freddie over two hours ago, I wonder if it's working yet?"**

**Cook pointed at an office, "I saw them go in there to practice their pitch. If the rumours are true Katie won't waste much time."**

**They entered the room and found Katie and Freddie running through their presentation. The twin was doing her usual act of touching him at every opportunity. She seemed pleasantly surprised that, unlike normally, Freds didn't tell her off for flirting, in fact he was joining in.**

**"All seems to be going to plan." Cook said.**

**"Hmm, it looks quite harmless so far." JJ replied.**

**Cook sneered, "she's just testing the water, as soon as he gives her the green light she'll be all over him like a rash. All we got to do is make sure blondie catches em."**

**JJ nodded, "Perhaps we should check up on them too. We don't want the tension between Naomi and Emily to stop her looking for Freddie when the time is right."**

**They watched as Katie whispered something to Freds and giggled. He smiled back and suggested they run through things a final time. Katie agreed and then proposed they celebrate.**

**"Come on then, it sounds if we have a bit of time." JJ opined.**

**Cook took a last look at the flirting pair, "Operation red blondie is on mate and believe me, whatever these cunts are going to do, there won't be much love making happening in this room."**

* * *

The blonde and redhead in question are also running through their pitch, but the atmosphere is far from flirtatious. There is a tension in the air, something that has been there ever since Naomi stormed in earlier muttering under her breath.

"So then you'll close and ask if there are any questions." Emily states.

"No! God how many times are we going to go through this? You need to talk about the family angle again and then I'll open up to the floor." Naomi snaps back.

She knows she's short tempered, also knows it's not Emily's fault, but she was wound up before she arrived and the redhead keeps forgetting things.

Emily sighs, "Sorry, I don't know why I can't remember the order all of a sudden."

That's a lie, Emily knows exactly why her head is all over the place. It's the same reason she nearly left home in odd shoes, ordered a tea instead of a coffee and sat at her desk all morning staring into space instead of working. Her biggest fear about telling the blonde has come true, now Naomi's had time to think properly, she's uncomfortable with Emily's confession, it's no longer easy going, it's awkward and it's all Emily's fault.

"No I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Effy really pissed me off before I came in and I shouldn't take it out on you. Maybe we should take a break and come back to it." Naomi suggests.

Emily nods, "I'll get us a drink."

While she's gone Naomi taps her foot impatiently, she doesn't know how to bring up the subject of the kiss that never was but Effy was right she has to do it, for the sake of the pitch if nothing else. Their rehearsals have been amateur at best and riddled with mistakes on both sides. They've been tip toeing around each other, both jumping at the slightest accidental touch and their usual friendly banter has vanished. It makes Naomi nervous and that's the last thing she needs on top of everything else.

Emily returns with two cups, she's glad she got out of the room even if it was only for a few minutes. It gave her time to think and she knows an apology is the only possible way the air might get cleared enough to concentrate on work. She doesn't want to leap straight in but she can't leave it too long.

"Here you go, just how you like it." Emily says with a smile.

Naomi smiles back, "Thanks, it looks perfect."

They sit in silence, both wondering how to start the difficult conversations they must have.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" Emily eases herself in.

Naomi grimaces slightly, "it was probably more interesting than nice."

Emily sips her drink, "Why?"

Naomi spots the opportunity, but chickens out, "the food was fine, it was just the company that got on my tits."

Look anywhere else Emily, the redhead instructs herself before she makes this situation any more embarrassing by perving as well.

Naomi notices Emily avert her eyes and sighs, normally she'd make a joke about it, but today there won't be much teasing she suspects. Why didn't I say something then when I had the perfect chance she silently admonishes.

Come on Emily be brave, things can hardly get worse than this can they?

She takes a deep breath, "Is everything ok? You don't seem your normal self."

Ok so it's not quite what she wants to say, but it moves them towards it.

Naomi pauses, and another chance is gone, "I'm fine, a bit tired and I've got some stuff on my mind. Are you alright? You're a bit quiet."

Emily nods, she knows exactly what stuff is on Naomi's mind, all the stuff she put there and can't take back. It's now or never.

"I'm really sorry." Emily blurts out.

Naomi stares at her, "What about the pitch? I messed up too and we've got plenty of time."

Emily shakes her head, "Well, I am sorry about that too, but it's not what I meant. I'm sorry I told you how I feel about you. I don't know why I thought it was ok. Of course it was always going to make things awkward. I mean, who wants to spend time alone with someone who has feelings for them when they don't feel the same way back? Naturally you're going to think every little gesture or ill thought word means I'm about to leap on you..."

The redhead stops when the blonde takes her hands and give them a squeeze. She looks up into a concerned pair of blue eyes.

"Is that what you thought?" Naomi asks gently. "The reason things are a bit tense is because I was wigging out because you told me you loved me?"

Emily nods.

Naomi smiles, "Em, I meant what I said. I'm hugely flattered, it's a massive compliment and I really don't have a problem with it at all. I don't feel awkward or embarrassed around you because of the way you feel, in fact it makes me feel pretty special."

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you'd had time to reflect and it was freaking you out. Things have been a bit tense today and that was the only reason I could think of." Emily explains.

Come on Naomi, grow a pair, "I admit things have been a strained but not because of anything you've said or done, it's my fault. I'm really sorry I nearly kissed you, it was a stupid thing to do."

Emily smiles, "Or not do."

"You know what I mean. I spent most of last night trying to work out why I'd been so insensitive." Naomi responds.

"If it's any consolation, I did the same, but my deliberations were more around why I'd been stupid enough to stop you." Emily says wryly.

Naomi smiles, "I've been told I am a very good kisser."

"They were probably lying, I've had better." Emily shoots back.

Immediately the atmosphere feels lighter and Naomi feels less uncomfortable continuing with her explanation.

"That's why I described lunch as interesting, I wanted to talk to Effy about it because I couldn't understand my behaviour." Naomi explains.

Emily is slightly shocked, "You talked to Effy?"

Naomi raises her eyebrow, "Apparently I'm not the only one..."

"Only because she did all that mysterious, I know what you're thinking shit. She made some sort of cryptic comment and gave me that look." Emily defends herself.

"What this one?" Naomi copies the brunette.

Emily laughs, "That's it, so I knew she knew and I thought it might be ok to talk to someone for a change instead of bottling it up."

"I don't mind if you want to talk to me about it." Naomi states.

"I bet you don't. I can just see it now. Emily tell me again how wonderful I am. It's like having your own pick me up." The redhead quips back.

Naomi tuts, "I didn't mean it like that, although it would come in handy if I was having a bad day. But we digress. I went out with Effy because I was stumped and she helped me work things out."

Emily sits back, "I'm all ears."

Naomi takes a deep breath, "I explained what happened, I think she was expecting me to freak out more but I think she was impressed I came after you when Freddie turned up."

"She wasn't the only one, I certainly didn't expect it." Emily says.

"It's a good job that lock takes a while to work out." Naomi replies. "Anyway, I told her hadn't wanted to give you any mixed messages but might have screwed that up a bit. When she finally stopped pissing herself laughing she worked out a pretty plausible explanation for why I might have tried to kiss you."

Emily decides to tease the blonde a little, "is it because I'm gorgeous and secretly, deep down you fancy me?"

"It must be very deep down, so deep I don't even realise it." Naomi counters.

"Ouch! So then what's Effy's theory?" Emily asks.

Naomi sighs, "She thinks because I'm not getting on with Freds I haven't had very many compliments lately. So when you said you were in love with me it made me feel better about myself. I wanted to do something nice back and maybe because you're gay I thought kissing you was the best way. She explained it much better than that, I'm not very good at these things."

"You did ok. So it was sort of like a thank you?" Emily says.

Naomi nods, "I was just being affectionate because you'd been kind to me."

Emily smiles sadly, "that makes sense I suppose, although I'd have preferred my theory to be true."

They lapse into silence, both lost in thought, Naomi didn't mean to be hurtful but she sees disappointment in Emily's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Naomi says quietly.

Emily shakes herself, "Don't be. You can't change the way you feel, I of all people know that. I'll settle for just being your friend and maybe one day I'll find something about you that puts me off once and for all."

Naomi shoves her, "Hey, I'm perfect remember."

Emily decides on a subject change, "So you discussed Freddie? I thought the one rule about Freds, was that you and Effy never talked about him."

"Normally we don't, even though Effy doesn't want him back it still niggles her I'm seeing him. But today we did and I told her what I told you about not really being sure why we were still together. She told me to finish things." Naomi confirmed.

"Are you going to?" Emily tries to keep her voice neutral.

Naomi nods, "Yeah, there's no point to the relationship anymore and it's best for everyone if we split. You made me realise that there are people who'll love me and treat me with respect, Freds just isn't one of them."

Emily can't stop the stomach flip that accompanies the blonde's words. She knows it's stupid, Naomi has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't have romantic feelings for Emily but she can't help the hope rising that with Freddie out of the way, she has a better chance.

"No time like the present eh?" Naomi says with false brightness.

Emily frowns, "You're not going to do it in work?"

Naomi shakes her head, "Of course not, even I'm not that much of a cow. But I am going to find him and invite him round tonight."

"He'll probably think it's for a shag." Emily blurts out without thinking.

Naomi smiles, "Then he's going to be disappointed isn't he?"

Emily shrugs, "Suppose so. If you want to talk to someone later you can always ring me or I could come round?"

Naomi's eyebrow raises, "Are you offering a sympathetic ear as a thinly disguised way of seducing me?"

"No! I'm trying to be nice." Emily says indignantly.

"Look what happened last time you were nice to me." Naomi teases.

Emily snorts, "It's a good job one of us was mature enough to stop it."

Naomi turns just as she's about to leave, "As a matter of interest Em, just how often do you imagine leaping on me?"

Emily reddens when she thinks about the little speech she gave earlier, but Naomi is teasing again, some might even call it flirting.

"Don't worry, it's not excessive, only once every 30 seconds, so you're quite safe." Emily responds wryly.

Naomi winks at her, "We'll see Em, we'll see..."

* * *

Across the office Freddie is oblivious to the impending arrival of his girlfriend, in fact he's oblivious to most things apart from the twin who's head is currently bobbing between his thighs. The lads are right Katie Fitch is like a Hoover.

He's not sure why he's receptive to her advances today, when yesterday it seemed a bit too close to home, but there's bound to be a rational explanation. Freddie is incredibly adept these days at finding a plausible excuse why he fucks someone other than his girlfriend or he let's them give him a blowjob.

It's just sex, something physical, so it's not really like cheating, he reasons. Naomi doesn't like oral much and it's been ages since he shagged her. He's only human, if his girlfriend won't meet his needs then what choice does he have? In fact, if you think about it, Naomi has pushed him into this, her lack of interest is the reason he found it impossible to spurn Katie's advances this time. It's not his fault at all.

Satisfied with his logic, his concentration turns back to the twin. He stifles a moan, he has to be as quiet as possible. No one must ever find out that their presentation run through ended some time ago nor the exact nature of the celebration. What Naomi doesn't know can't hurt her and he mistakenly thinks he's kept her in the dark until now. His hands move behind his head as he sits back and let's Katie do what she does best.

Katie can't believe her luck, finally she's showing Freddie what he's been missing. She was picking up signals from him all day and knew that the chances of him rejecting her this time were small. She's pleased he admitted that Campbell doesn't do it that often, in her mind that's another piece of evidence she's a filthy dyke, any straight woman loves giving her man a blowjob, everyone knows that.

Freds made her promise not to tell anyone what they were about to do and she did, there was no way she was giving him an excuse to back out. But part of her wants to crow about it, part of her wants the blonde to know, to realise that she is deficient in someway, which is why her precious boyfriend looks elsewhere. That'd soon bring her down a peg or two.

Katie returns her full attention to Freds, this is taking longer than normal, and although she doubts he's complaining, she has a reputation to maintain. Besides, the better at giving head she is, the more likely this will be more than a one off, she might even persuade him to fuck her. Stranger things have happened. As she doubles her efforts, she hears him moan slightly and his hands push her head. She smiles, it won't be long now.

Naomi asks one of Freddie's mates if he's seen her boyfriend, the smirk back and information he and Katie are working on their pitch and have been for some time, sets alarm bells ringing. Surely he wouldn't be so stupid to do anything right under her nose?

She makes her way to the room and knocks twice with no response. The third time she enters and greets the scene in front of her with horror. Now she clearly understands why she was unanswered.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naomi screams as she flings the door wide open.

Immediately Freddie's eyes fly open and he hastily pushes the twin away, "Naoms, it isn't what you think..."

Naomi looks at them in disgust and turns on her heel. A few moments later Freddie follows her, hastily zipping up his trousers.

"Baby, I can explain." He pleads.

The blonde immediately stops, "Come on then Freds, explain why your dick accidentally found it's way into that stupid slag's mouth."

Freddie notices they have an audience as most of the office is now listening in, "Babe, not here ok, let's go somewhere more private."

"Oh no, you don't get off that lightly. I want everyone to hear this marvellous explanation." Naomi spits back.

"She made me do it, you know what she's like, she forced herself on me." Freddie says feebly.

Naomi starts to laugh, "That's it? This is all Katie's fault? Nothing to do with you at all?"

Freds nods, thinks there might be a chance of him worming his way out of this because Naomi is laughing. Realises his mistake a moment later when the blonde launches herself at him.

"YOU LYING, SELFISH, ARROGANT, CHEATING CUNT. I DIDN'T CONFRONT YOU ABOUT THE STRIP CLUBS OR THE WHORE IN PRAGUE, BUT YOU'VE CROSSED A FUCKING LINE THIS TIME." Naomi shrieks.

Freddie is stunned, "You know about that?"

Naomi sneers, "Oh yeah, you must think I'm fucking stupid. Walls have ears Freds, and so do I by the way. You might want to bear that in mind when your mates discuss their little nights out."

"It won't happen again." Freds pleads.

Naomi shakes her head in disbelief, "You can do what the fuck you like from now on because it's none of my business. I was going to tell you tonight anyway, but we're finished."

"Don't say that baby." Freddie grabs her arm.

"Get your hands off me and don't call me baby." Naomi says coldly.

"Please Naoms, all I want is a second chance to make it up to you." Freddie whines.

Naomi's teeth grit, "I said get your filthy hands off me..."

Freddie doesn't budge.

"What's going on?" Emily interrupts as she returns to her desk.

Naomi stares at her, "Why don't you ask your sister?"

Emily stares at her twin, she's stayed silent but the smug look on her face says everything.

"How could you Katie? In the office? This is a new low, even for you." Emily states incredulously.

She turns to Freddie, "And as for you, what a pathetic excuse for a man you are. You don't deserve Naomi, you never have. It's bad enough you humiliate her with cheap whores but to do it here is unforgivable."

Freddie sneers at Naomi, "Aw, how sweet, getting your girlfriend to stick up for you like that. Going to give her one later as a thank you? Oh no wait, you don't have a dick."

Naomi reddens, she knows he is trying to get a rise out of her, and it's working.

"If you don't let go of my arm, I won't be the only one without a dick." Naomi threatens.

"You heard her, don't touch her." Emily instructs as Freddie finally let's go of the blonde.

"For fuck's sake Emily! I can handle this myself, I don't need you to stick up for me, just leave me alone." Naomi turns on the redhead before she storms out of the office.

Emily's face burns as Freddie laughs at her, "now who's pathetic? As if she'd look twice at you, even if she was gay."

The redhead sits back at her desk and tries to ignore the whispers around her.

"You ok?" Effy asks gently.

Emily nods, "I'll live."

"She'll apologise when she's calmed down. She was lashing out at an easy target." Effy explains.

"I know." Emily says quietly.

Effy smiles, "So you don't have to worry about her not being your friend or anything."

Emily looks up sadly, "I'm not but Freddie's right, I was the one who ended up looking pathetic and it doesn't change the fact Naomi won't ever feel the same way about me as I do her."

* * *

Naomi plays with her food, pushing it around the plate but not eating.

"There'll be no pudding if you don't finish your dinner first." Gina says jokingly.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "I'm not five."

"Neither am I but I'm not allowed to get down from the table unless I ask properly." Kieran quips.

Naomi half smiles, "I'm not that hungry."

Gina glances at her husband, usually Naomi only turns up unannounced when there is something wrong and she wants a bit of tea and sympathy. Inevitably these days Freddie is involved somewhere along the line. She wonders what he's done this time. Both she and Kieran have steadily gone off him as Naomi has filled them in on his actions, but they know better than to push and they certainly remember the row when they tried to suggest she could do better.

"What's the gobshite done this time?" Kieran takes the direct approach.

Naomi sighs, "Cheated on me again, except this time it wasn't with paid professionals, it was someone we work with, in the office and I walked in on them."

Gina gasps, "Oh love, you must be upset."

Naomi shrugs, "A bit numb, totally humiliated, incredibly angry but I'm not sure I'm upset. I was going to dump him tonight anyway, this just confirms I was doing the right thing."

Another glance passes between Gina and Kieran, "I always hated the little fecker, far too cocky for his own good that one."

"Thank you for that helpful observation Kieran." Gina chastises.

"I'm just saying..." Kieran starts until a death glare silences him.

"It's ok Mum, I know you're both probably pleased it's over." Naomi states.

Gina pats her hand, "That's neither here nor there. All we care about is you being happy."

Naomi sighs, "Well I'm not exactly ecstatic, but I'll get over it. Can we talk about something else?"

"How's work more generally? Got anything exciting on the go?" Gina asks.

"Doing a pitch next week to win the right to represent the company for the Checkers account." Naomi says without any enthusiasm.

Gina wonders why her daughter isn't more fired up, she loves her job, especially the competitive element, "have you got a good idea?"

Naomi shrugs, "I think so but it was more Emily's than mine and after I shouted at her today she probably doesn't want to speak to me."

"Emily? As in Christmas Party Emily?" Kieran asks.

Naomi glares at him, "I wish I hadn't told you anything, but yes that Emily."

"I didn't realise you were back on speaking terms." Gina says carefully.

"Yeah, we were paired up for this and she apologised. We've become quite good friends over the past few weeks." Naomi confirms.

"Well then, I'm sure she'll forgive you for shouting at her." Gina states.

Naomi sighs again, "Maybe. She was only trying to help and I got annoyed with her when really I was pissed off with her stupid bitch of a sister and my ex boyfriend."

Kieran nods sagely, "Ah, it was her sister was it, the lass that stole Freddie?"

Naomi looks up sharply, "She didn't steal Freddie, she gave him a blowjob. Anyway, if she wants him, she's welcome to the cheating fucker."

"We know that love. What Kieran meant was it was the twin sister that stirred up trouble last time, after the party, wasn't it?" Gina clarified.

Naomi nods, "Yeah it was her who told everyone I was gay and had corrupted her sister. If only she knew the truth."

Gina knows she must approach this the right way, Naomi gets very defensive at the merest suggestion she might like girls, or rather a particular redhead, but it has always been an unanswered question in the older blonde's mind.

"What that it was the other way round?" Gina questions.

Naomi snorts, "She knows that, even if she's loathed to admit it. There were bigger repercussions from her actions, ones that might not have happened if she hadn't been such a vile cow."

Gina is intrigued, "Like what?"

Naomi becomes fascinated by her food, "this will probably be another one of those things I instantly regret telling you but Emily told me she fell in love with me after I stood up to Katie that night."

"So she's gay after all?" Gina continues to probe.

Naomi nods, "Yep but she's too afraid of Katie's reaction to come out so she's only ever had secret relationships."

Gina frowns, "Oh the poor thing, fancy having to hide like that. I really don't understand people sometimes, so she likes girls instead of boys, big bloody deal. It's hardly the crime of the century."

Naomi smiles, "That's pretty much what I told her."

"I mean look at your mother's and my reaction when you told us about the party, we didn't care you might be gay as long as you were happy." Kieran continues blissfully unaware he's put his foot in it again.

"For the last time I'm not gay. I had a bit too much to drink and I kissed a girl, or rather she kissed me. Lots of women have kissed other women, it doesn't make them lesbians." Naomi protests.

"We know love, all Kieran meant was that if you were, which you're not, we'd be more accepting. Didn't you Kieran?" Gina quickly explains as her husband nods.

Naomi checks her watch, "I should go home, where are the cab numbers?"

"Don't be silly love, we'll give you a lift." Gina offers hoping it will further placate Naomi.

"Alright, as long as we don't mention Freddie or Emily on the way." Naomi stipulates.

"Freddie and Emily who?" Kieran says on their way to the car.

In the end the journey passes in near silence. Naomi knows they both want to find out more about Emily but as she's banned it they know they can't ask. There's the odd comment about the traffic or the weather, but mainly they listen to the radio.

They pull up to the flat. "Looks like you might have a visitor."

Naomi's first instinct is that it's Freddie, her hard expression softens as soon as she realises it's the redhead. "God I hope she hasn't been there long, she'll be freezing."

Gina glances at Kieran, they both detect the concerned tone in Naomi's voice. "Shall we come to the door with you?"

Naomi's eyes narrow, "You're not meeting her, or saying anything to her."

"Seems rude to just dash off." Kieran adds.

"I mean it, once the door closes, you drive away." Naomi clarifies.

She immediately gets out of the car and waits for the engine to start. When she's half way there she sees Emily waving past her.

"Don't acknowledge them, don't make eye contact, pretend they're figments of your imagination." Naomi instructs the redhead.

Emily smiles, "it seems rude not to wave back."

"Fine, on your head be it." Naomi states as she hears a 'coo-ee' behind her, the worst thing is that it's Kieran.

"Christmas Party Emily, we meet at last. I'm Kieran, the wicked step father" he dives in causing Naomi to shake her head.

"And I'm Gina, Naomi's Mum. She's told us such a lot about you." That remark earns her a groan.

Emily shakes their hands, "it's nice to meet you both too."

"Right, now will you piss off? Emily's probably been here hours and I expect she'd like to get in the warm." Naomi chastised.

"It's ok I found your local pub and kept popping back..." Emily begins.

Naomi touches her, "No you didn't, you're cold, we need to go..."

"We'll let you get in but it was great to finally put a face to the name. Naomi should bring you round for lunch one day." Gina continues as Naomi attempts to bundle the redhead away.

Emily smiles, "Thanks, that's very kind of you."

"Oh nonsense, any friend of Naomi's is always welcome in our home." Gina says with a smile.

Even from this distance Naomi clearly overhears them discussing how pretty Emily is and how she seems like a very nice girl.

The blonde makes sure they drive off before she lets out a sigh of relief, "Sorry about them."

"They seem nice." Emily states as Naomi opens the door.

"First impressions can be wrong." Naomi argues as they get in the lift.

They stand in slightly awkward silence during the ascent. "I don't talk about you all the time or anything."

Emily just smiles.

"I mean, I might have mentioned the party..." Naomi continues.

"Hence the nickname..." Emily interrupts.

Naomi nods, "But that was them exaggerating. I hardly talk about you at all, well I did tonight, but before that you rarely came up in conversation. I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

Emily stares knowingly, "I definitely didn't get that."

Naomi looks away unable to make eye contact. They enter the flat in silence and the blonde opens a bottle of vodka, she pours them both a large measure and hands the glass to the redhead.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She says quietly.

Emily shakes her head, "It's ok, you had a shock. I'm sorry for Katie's behaviour."

Naomi snorts, "hardly unexpected was it? Anyway, she's unattached, Freds wasn't."

"It's not the point, I don't understand why she has to go after other people's boyfriends all the time." Emily says in a puzzled tone.

"Em, it's not your fault your twin is such a bitch. She gets a kick out of it, simple as that." Naomi soothes.

Emily sighs, "Has he been in touch?"

Naomi frowns, "Actually no, he hasn't even tried to contact me. Shows how much I meant to him eh?"

"I'm sorry things ended like that." Emily says gently.

"No you're not, let's face it you're just glad he's out of the way." Naomi says a little uncharitably.

Emily winces, "Don't be like that, maybe I am a bit relieved but how can I be happy when you've been hurt?"

Naomi looks contrite, "Sorry, that was mean. I know that you care and are just being a good friend."

Emily blushes, "I do care and want to be a good friend, but if I'm being totally honest I am glad because of how much I hate Freddie."

Naomi stares, "I know you're not his biggest fan but I didn't realise you hated him, it's not a word I'd ever associate with you."

Emily's colour deepens, "Normally it's not, but in this case I really mean it. I can't stand him, swaggering around with that smug expression that makes me want to punch him in the face. I'd kill to be in his position, I'd never take you for granted the way he did and I'd never do something as stupid as cheat on you."

"I know." Naomi says gently.

"Christ, if I was ever lucky enough to have someone like you I'd spend all my time making you feel special and letting you know how much I loved you..." Emily stops as the blonde shifts uncomfortably.

"Is this your pitch to be Freddie's replacement? Are you offering to be my rebound lesbian fling?" Naomi asks jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'll be anything you like if it means I get to shag you." Emily says without thinking.

Naomi's eyebrow raises and she smiles.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Emily states.

Naomi nods. "Little bit."

They stare at each other, Emily is about to apologise but is stopped as the blonde's mouth covers hers. At first she responds, revelling in the soft lips that press insistently against her own. Her knees go weak as a tongue tentatively begins a soft caress and a hand runs through her hair.

Naomi frowns as she is gently pushed away and the kiss is broken.

"I'm.. so... so sorry." Emily stammers as she quickly leaves the blonde's flat.

Naomi stands like a statue until she comes to her senses and follows the redhead. Once again she runs down the staircase, hopes the lock will buy her time. She is disappointed to find the lobby empty and when she goes outside all traces of the redhead are gone.

"I wish she'd stop doing that." Naomi mutters to herself as she wearily makes her way back inside.

* * *

**Cook and JJ watched as Naomi re-entered the flat. There were high fives when the kiss happened, now they are both frowning.**

**They continued to observe as the blonde poured herself another drink and systematically toured the flat looking for photographs of Freddie. Luckily there aren't many and soon Naomi returned to the lounge with a pair of scissors. **

**There were raised eyebrows as Naomi cut up each picture into tiny pieces and made her way to the small balcony. **

**"Good riddance." She stated as she scattered the pieces into the wind and watched them blow away.**

**She finished the vodka and slumped on the sofa with her phone, composing a text message neither of them can see. Cook rubbed his forehead as the blonde began to cry.**

**JJ patted his shoulder, "We both knew this might happen, but it was still the right thing to do."**

**Cook sighed, "I know, but she still got hurt."**

**"You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs." JJ replied sagely.**

**"Thank you oh wise one." Cook responded sarcastically as he picked up a blanket to cover the blonde who was now sleeping.**

**He glanced at the phone and turned to JJ in excitement, "Read it."**

**JJ did as he was told and turned to his partner in confusion, "I thought you liked me, so why do you keep running away?"**

**Cook grinned, "maybe it weren't Pretty boy that upset her after all..."**


	9. The hangover

**Chapter 9 - The Hangover**

**A/N: Hello, I know I haven't replied to the last chapter reviews yet, and I will I promise but I thought I would post the next one first.**

**Cook gets it, so does Effy, it's only Naomi not understanding the mixed messages, oh wait, Emily doesn't either.**

**Can they sort it before the pitch? Of course they can.**

**Please leave a review and I will reply to thank you.**

**:)**

* * *

**Doug stared at the two men sitting in front of him, the change in their demeanour was noticeable, JJ no longer seemed timid or unsure of himself but it was Cook who was the biggest surprise. The cocky swagger was still there of course but it was now accompanied by an air of excitement and a genuine empathy for the job he was doing and the people he was helping. He always had high hopes for the pairing but he was still pleasantly surprised that it had become so fruitful in a relatively short space of time.**

**"So the first arrow was a success?" He questioned.**

**Cook smiled wryly, "Well it managed to get blondie to dump pretty boy so you could say that I suppose."**

**Doug noticed the frown, "Why do you seem down about it? I thought that was the result you wanted."**

**JJ nodded, "It is the right result, we just both wish we could have done it without Naomi getting hurt. Parts of the weekend were quite painful to watch."**

**Doug consulted their notes, "But I thought you said she wasn't upset, more angry and she had already decided to end their relationship."**

**"That **_**is**_** what blondie said last week, but she spent most of the weekend trying to find the bottom of various vodka bottles, ranting at 'the cheating bastard' and crying so she might have been putting on a brave face." Cook explained.**

**"Hmmm, I see. Did Naomi try to contact Freddie? Or vice versa?" Doug enquired.**

**JJ's face hardened, "She didn't hear a thing from him, not even a measly text."**

**"He's probably been with Katie. That's the trouble with people like him, can't stand to be alone so he'll move on to that slag rather than do the decent thing and try to apologise to blondie." Cook said with a sneer.**

**Doug could feel the loathing radiating off them both, "Any progress with phase two?"**

**Cook grinned, "Not sure, but possibly. There was a kiss on Friday, instigated by blondie, stopped for some reason by red. Probably somethin' to do with feeling guilty because believe me Doug some of the looks she gives blondie definitely mean she's a whisker away from ripping her clothes off most of the time."**

**Doug tutted, "Please Mr Cook, not quite so much relish at that prospect, this is about them falling in love, not some sordid fantasy of yours."**

**JJ smiled gratefully, "That's what I keep telling him Doug."**

**Cook hit him playfully, "Come on Gay J, don't pretend the thought of them two, all naked and oiled up, isn't a tiny bit exciting."**

**"How do you know they'll be oiled up?" JJ scoffed.**

**Cook rolled his eyes, "There's always some sort of oils involved with lezzas, gets em all worked up, rubbin it over each others bodies, makin em squirm."**

**Doug interrupted with a loud cough, "Can we please concentrate on the facts..."**

**"They are the facts!" Cook said exasperatedly.**

**JJ scowled, "The facts Doug are these. Number one, Emily is very much in love with Naomi and although it pains me to admit Cook's right, she would most certainly relish the opportunity to get the blonde into bed, she admitted as much on Friday. Fact two, Naomi is more unsettled by her break up with Freddie than she is admitting. She doesn't want him back but she feels humiliated by him and it irks her that he hasn't even attempted to contact her. This has left her feeling confused and lonely which is why I suspect she kissed Emily, for comfort."**

**There was a snort from Cook.**

**"Is there something you want to add Mr Cook?" Doug asked.**

**"Comfort my arse." Cook interjected.**

**JJ stared at him, "What do you mean?"**

**Cook raised an eyebrow, "I mean exactly that, it weren't comfort, you saw the text."**

**"The text?" Doug quried.**

**JJ nodded, "Naomi didn't try to reach Freddie but she almost sent Emily a text several times. It was asking why she ran away again."**

**Doug's brow furrowed, "Hmmm, that is interesting. So you think perhaps that the redhead's feelings might be reciprocated?"**

**In unison the words "yes" and "no" were spoken. **

**"Come on JJ, blondie has been the instigator in all this and it weren't the first time they've kissed." Cook reasoned.**

**"Like I said, she's **_**confused**_** at the moment." JJ spoke slowly. **

**Cook turned to Doug, "She ain't confused, I reckon she's into red a bit more than she's letting on. Even Effy and her Mum agree with me."**

**"Oh don't start that again, you don't know any of this for sure." JJ scoffed.**

**Cook touched his nose, "My instinct says blondie wouldn't say no to a bit of slap and tickle with red."**

**Another eye roll from JJ, "Instinct or over active imagination?"**

**Doug shushed them, "Right gentlemen, isn't it about time you got back to work? We'll know one way or the other soon enough and I hope Mr Cook's intuition is correct."**

**JJ looked confused, "But why?"**

**Doug stared at him, "Because Mr Jones, if you're right, how on earth are Naomi and Emily ever going to have a relationship?"**

* * *

Naomi scans the office as she enters, there's no sign of Emily. She doesn't know if she's relieved or disappointed. Probably a bit of both she decides. Maybe it would have been easier if she had the courage to send that text or maybe Emily would have still ignored her and she'd feel even more wretched now.

Effy whistles as her friend sits at her desk, "Jesus Christ, you look like shit."

Naomi gives her the finger.

"I mean it Naoms, if I saw you on the street I'd think you were a homeless alc." Effy continues.

Naomi's head shoots up, "You're my friend, aren't you supposed to make me feel better?"

Effy laughs, "We both know I'm not that kind of friend, but if it helps, there, there, plenty more fish in the sea, time heals all wounds, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh just fuck off. I don't know why I expected you to give a shit that I spent the weekend trying to drown out the horrific picture of my boyfriend getting a blow job from the biggest skank on earth." Naomi responds bitterly.

"I _am_ sorry about Freds doing that to you in the office, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Effy replies.

"You're all heart."

They lapse into silence as Naomi checks her e-mails, she mutters under her breath and stabs at the delete key.

"Steady on, you'll break the keyboard." Effy says with a smile.

Naomi shrugs and continues to aggressively sort her inbox, "Like I give a shit about someone running a marathon for charity or give a flying fuck the milk was left out on Friday."

They hear a coquettish giggle. Naomi's head snaps up just in time to see Katie giving Freddie's bum a squeeze as they go to their respective desks.

"She doesn't waste much time." Effy observes.

"Really couldn't give a fuck about that either, she's welcome to the cheating arsehole, give him two minutes and she'll be on the receiving end." Naomi spits.

Effy stares at her, "Not that you're bitter..."

"Do you blame me? I was humiliated in front of everyone. The only positive was that it was Katie 'fucking' Fitch and not you who he cheated with." Naomi responds.

Effy's eyes widen, "listen bitch, I understand you're angry, but don't take it out in me because Freddie couldn't keep it in his pants and don't you dare imply I'd ever stoop as low as that she-devil."

Naomi relents, "Sorry, that was below the belt."

"Too fucking right it was, this is me you're talking to, not sweet little Emily, you're lucky I haven't given you a slap." Effy admonishes.

Naomi hopes Effy didn't notice the slight flinch, "Like I said sorry. It explains why he didn't try to contact me over the weekend, his dick was probably in a vice like grip one way or another."

Effy smiles, "yeah, I can see the talon marks from here, she's not letting go lightly."

Naomi snorts, "I almost feel sorry for him, poor bastard."

The brunette's eyebrow raises.

"I said almost..."

Katie walks past their desks, she knows a better person would smile smugly and say nothing, she also knows she's not a better person.

"So I spent the weekend showing your ex-boyfriend what it was like to be with a real woman." She says with a self satisfied smile.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Effy drawls disinterestedly.

Katie shrugs, "Doesn't really matter, from what Freds said neither of you were as stellar as me in the sack."

Naomi regards her evenly, "Oh I'm sure Freddie wasn't comparing you to us..."

The blonde knows the implication of her words is lost on Katie as the twin is still smiling.

"I bet he was grateful he didn't have to pay for a whore this time." The blonde hammers home the message.

Katie finally catches up, "What did you say bitch?"

Effy laughs, "You heard exactly what she said and worse still, you know she's right. All you'll ever be to Freds is a cheap alternative to a strip club - how long is that going to keep him interested?"

"Yeah, so how come he spent all weekend fucking me?" Katie says with a sneer.

Naomi smiles cruely, "Pay day's not till next Friday, he's probably skint."

"Christ, no wonder he looked else where, if all was on offer was one of you bitter crones" Katie spits as she storms off.

Naomi and Effy start giggling once she's gone.

"That was cruel." Naomi states.

Effy nods, "But fun. Now I do feel sorry for Freds, she'll have his balls in a jar by tonight."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer bloke." Naomi adds.

"So what was the flinch about?" Effy questions.

Shit, Naomi should know Effy notices everything.

"What flinch?" Naomi replies innocently.

Effy laughs, "Do we really have to play this game?"

"What game?" Naomi buys herself some more time.

"The one where you pretend you didn't wince when I said Emily's name and then we bat backwards and forwards until you give in and tell me what's going on. It's so tedious." Effy says simply.

For a split second Naomi thinks about denying it, "What's the point? I always give in before you do."

Effy nods, "I'm well aware of that Naomi. So what's the deal? Don't tell me you haven't kissed and made up after your little spat on Friday."

Naomi reddens, "I'm not sure we've made up..."

The words sink in and Effy grins, "So you have kissed?"

The blonde can't meet her eye.

"Naomi?" Effy pushes. "Did Emily kiss you?"

Naomi shakes her head.

Effy chuckles, "So you kissed her?"

"Keep your fucking voice down." Naomi hisses, "but yes, I went one better than the almost kiss and actually managed it this time."

"Tell me exactly what happened." Effy says with barely contained glee.

Naomi sighs, "after I shouted at Emily on Friday I went over to Mum's. I told them about Freddie and what I'd caught him doing. I think they were both pleased we'd split if I'm honest..."

"Naomi, stop trying to skirt around the issue, details, now." Effy chastised.

"Fine, they gave me a lift home and Emily was waiting outside my flat. After a couple of the most excruciating introductions ever, I invited her in and we had a drink. I apologised and basically Emily told me how much she hated Freddie for treating me like shit." Naomi smiles at the memory.

Effy tuts, "The kiss Naomi, not this gooey crap."

Naomi frowns, "I was getting to it. So, Emily made some comment about how she'd never behave so badly if she was in Freddie's position and I jokingly asked if she was hoping to be my rebound fling. She said yes, if it meant she got to shag me."

"She's not that shy then?" Effy says with a laugh.

"Actually, she was a bit embarrassed she'd said it out loud. Then I don't know what happened, I remember thinking she was really lovely and had cheered me up. The next thing I know, I'm kissing her." Naomi says quietly.

Effy pauses, "Did she kiss you back?"

Naomi bites her lip, "At first yeah but then she pushed me off and apologised before she ran away... again."

"Did you go after her?" Effy asks.

"Of course, but she'd disappeared without a trace. I went back upstairs, chopped up some photos of Freds and got totally wasted. I nearly sent Emily a text but luckily I stopped myself in time..." Naomi stops abruptly.

Effy smirks, "What did the text say?"

The blonde shrugs, "Nothing important."

"Let me guess." Effy pauses to think, "something along the lines of, 'I don't understand why you keep running off if you like me', close?"

Naomi glares, "Close enough, but I didn't send it."

"How many times were you tempted?"

Naomi's frown deepens, "A few."

Effy laughs at her friend's discomfort, "So you weren't lying earlier when you said you didn't give a fuck about Katie and Freddie, you spent all weekend thinking about Emily instead."

"I didn't say that!" Naomi splutters.

"Not in so many words." Effy corrects.

"I hate you." Naomi says childishly, "but ok, I did spend a lot of time wondering why Emily bolted. I just don't understand."

Effy shrugs, "You could always ask her."

Naomi slaps her forehead, "Of course, you're a genius, why didn't I think of that?"

The brunette's eyes roll, "Well, you haven't so far. How hard would it have been to send that text?"

Naomi shifts in her seat, doesn't want to face any questions about why she didn't contact the redhead. It's something she's asked herself constantly too.

"I don't want a text conversation..." Naomi says with a pout.

Effy grins, "No, you want a deep and meaningful heart to heart."

"Oh fuck right off Effy. I want us to win the pitch and I don't want all this shit to get in the way." Naomi replied tersely.

Effy nodded towards the door, "Well here's your chance."

Naomi looks up, Emily's entered the office. The blonde takes a deep breath, it's now or never.

* * *

Emily slips into her seat, she's avoided everyone until now and maybe her ability to blend in will help. She's not exactly sure why, but not sticking her head above the parapet seems important. There were countless times she thought about texting the blonde over the weekend or maybe going round, but she couldn't face it, didn't want the humiliation.

Instead she'd had to contend with a weekend of her sister and Freddie shagging in their flat. It was loud, embarrassing and made Emily want to vomit. Not only had her twin behaved appallingly, the one person she detested had encroached on her space. She wanted to watch Dr Who, but no, they wanted to watch something else so as usual she lost.

Emily sat there as they didn't even pay attention to the TV, Freds hands were all over her sister and when Katie straddled him Emily had almost gouged out her own eyeballs. In the end she went to bed and firmly shoved her earphones in, she vowed not to remove them until Monday.

She glances around, sees Naomi glowering at her, quickly looks away.

"Emily, a word please?" Naomi requests as she approaches her desk.

Emily nods, it isn't optional, she follows the blonde into one of the offices.

Naomi folds her arms, "What _is_ your problem?"

The redhead is wrong footed, "I...Er...I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" Naomi sneers, "What are all the mixed signals about then?"

Emily stares, she can't believe Naomi is being so defensive when she's the one who instigated the kiss. She blinks a few times.

"Come on Emily, you're supposed to like me so why do you keep pushing me away?" Naomi challenges.

Suddenly Emily finds her backbone, why is it always her fault? "Mixed signals? You seriously want to talk about mixed signals?"

Naomi recoils, "What?"

"You keep telling me that you're not interested, you don't think of me like that but you flirt with me the whole time, you make suggestive remarks. What am I supposed to think? It's fucking hilarious Naomi isn't it? Emily's gay, Emily's in love with me, so it's ok to take the piss. And if I kiss her, well it doesn't mean anything does it? It's just a bit of fun. But it isn't to me, and it hurts." Emily's voice breaks.

Naomi reaches out but her arm is pushed away, she sighs, "I'm sorry..."

She feels helpless, knows she's screwed up, wishes she could take it back, make it ok.

The blonde tries again; she moves towards the redhead and wraps her arms around her, this time Emily doesn't fight as she sobs against her chest. Naomi strokes her hair.

"Shhh, it's alright." She soothes.

Emily shakes her head, "No it isn't. My sister is a fucking boyfriend stealing cow, she hates you because she thinks you've gayed me up and I've just had a massive go at you for nothing."

Naomi smiles, "No Em, you had a go at me for being a nightmare and I am sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you or piss you off, honest."

Emily shrugs, "I know but you really can be a complete knob at times."

They stare at each other and laugh.

Sorry I 'gayed you up' by the way." Naomi smirks.

"Apology accepted." Emily replies.

"Oy! You're the lezza, not me." Naomi says indignantly.

Emily's eyes narrow, "True, but you keep kissing me."

Naomi sighs, "And you keep running away. It's not great for a girl's confidence you know?"

Emily sits, "I know, but you were vulnerable. You'd found your boyfriend cheating, I didn't want to take advantage."

Naomi pouts again, "I might've liked it..."

"See? There you go again. Look Naomi, I have no doubt that a lot of straight women can kiss another woman, hell they might even be able to sleep with them, I don't know. But I hate it to be brushed off as a 'drunken mistake' or me taking advantage. If anything happens between us I want it to be something conscious on both our parts, I'm worth that don't you think?" Emily states.

Naomi nods, "Yeah, you are. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop being such a twat."

Emily shakes her head, "You're not a twat. An egomaniac? Hmm, maybe."

Naomi laughs, "I do love the attention but I'd like to think we're good friends, so I'll stop."

Emily snorts, "Jesus, I'm not sure I can cope with that either."

Naomi nudges the redhead, "I can't bloody win. Anyway, we should have another practice run of the pitch."

Emily pales, "Christ, it's tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yup, and we need to be word perfect." Naomi clarifies.

"We can do this right?" Emily says unsurely.

Naomi smiles, "You and me? I think we can pretty much do anything."


	10. Pitch perfect

**A/N: four more sleeps until skins series 7, can't wait :)**

**But in the meantime, here's the next chapter of draw back your bow.**

**It's the day of the pitch so lets hope it goes well.**

**Also JJ has something on his mind and maybe Cook can help.**

**[broken record time, again] thank you for the reading, reviewing and alerting, it is really appreciated. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**"Please Cook, wipe that stupid grin off your face." JJ requested for the hundredth time.**

**Cook's smile broadened, "I can't help it if I'm in a good mood."**

**JJ scowled, "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction..."**

**Cook shrugged, "Don't care, I'm gonna say it anyway."**

**"Oh not again." JJ said exasperatedly, "that'll be four times already this morning, not to mention the dozens last night."**

**Cook stared at him, "There's a really easy way you can get me to stop."**

**JJ's lips pursed, "I'm not prepared to concede anything."**

**The smile returned to Cook's face, "Fair enough, you'll just have to put with me doing this all day then won't ya?"**

**JJ rolled his eyes as his supposedly 'grown up' partner began to do a silly dance around him. It would be bad enough on it's own but the chanting made it ten times worse.**

**"Three-nil to the Cook mon-ster, three-nil to the Cook mon-ster, three-niiiiiiillllll..."**

**"I thought it was Cookie Monster." JJ said surlily.**

**Cook shrugged, "that don't fit as well does it?"**

**JJ scowled, "You are a childish, infantile, puerile, juvenile, idiotic baby."**

**"Rattled your cage eh?" Cook grinned.**

**JJ clenched his fists and growled, "I was prepared to admit you were correct about using the arrow on Freddie, I even conceded that Emily's motivations were not just about love but also sexual in nature, but I will not yield about Naomi's feelings. I maintain she is confused and insecure which is making her act out of character. I believe her when she told Emily she was sorry and would stop leading her on."**

**Cook snorted, "I will not yield? This ain't some medieval sword fight. Trust me, Naomi may keep pretendin' it don't mean anything but she's a lot more interested than she's prepared to admit."**

**JJ sighed, "I really can't believe I'm going to do this but I'll give you one last chance to provide me with some empirical evidence. Otherwise, you shut up and finally admit you are basing your assertions on your own filthy mind and nothing more, ok?"**

**Cook paused, "Does that mean prove it or admit I'm a sad perv?"**

**JJ nodded. "Affirmative."**

**"You could have just said that." Cook said exasperatedly.**

**Silence descended until a smile spread across Cook's face, "Right I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you have to answer them quickly without thinking too much ok?"**

**JJ regarded him warily, "Ok."**

**Cook held up his hands, "You gave me a last chance to prove it, that's what I'm gonna do."**

**"Fine go ahead." JJ sighed.**

**"Clear your mind," Cook instructed, "Who instigated the kisses, Naomi or Emily?"**

**"Naomi."**

**"Does Naomi flirt with Emily, yes or no?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Did she run away when Emily got upset?"**

**"No"**

**"What did she do?"**

**"She cuddled her."**

**"Did she violently object when Emily suggested something might happen between them?"**

**JJ paused.**

**"Instinct." Cook snapped.**

**"No," A look of realisation dawned on his face. "no, she didn't."**

**Cook looked triumphant, "No she didn't my friend. If Naomi is so straight then surely the normal response would be to scoff at the thought of anything happening in the first place, not agree Emily was worth more than being labelled a drunken mistake."**

**JJ folded his arms and pursed his lips, he had to acknowledge Cook had a point, "Fine, three nil to you, but this isn't a competition, we're supposed to be a team."**

**Cook grinned, "We are and like all good teams there's one person who carries them."**

**"How dare you..." JJ spluttered.**

**Cook ruffled his hair, "Take a chill pill Gay J, there'll be plenty of time for you to shine later on."**

**"You're a total prick sometimes." JJ snapped.**

**Cook laughed, "Now that's more like us bein' a team."**

* * *

Naomi arrives at the office early, it's the day of the pitch and although she felt crap yesterday, today she's pumped full of adrenaline and raring to go. Even though she spent half of last night tossing and turning, she doesn't feel tired at all.

It's show time.

She stops as she sees Effy at her desk. She sits down next to the brunette and raises an eyebrow. "And now it's your turn to look shit."

Effy rubs her temples, "Don't ok? If I push it, we might just have something to present later today."

"Drink?" Naomi asks kindly.

Effy nods, "at least three spoons of coffee, no milk."

Naomi laughs, "Jesus Eff, what time did you get in?"

Effy gives her a withering look, "I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday Naomi, you work it out."

"You've done an all nighter?" Naomi questions.

Effy shrugs, "Didn't have a choice, told you it was a shambles."

Naomi makes her way to the kitchen, thinks about how much Emily has done and knows this wouldn't be nearly as polished if the redhead hadn't been involved. Emily has helped out with everything, even the parts that were new to her. It isn't the first time she's had this thought but Naomi's glad she got Emily as a partner and not just because of the work, but because they're friends now. As she waits for the kettle to boil she draws parallels between Jamie and Katie, both of them coast through work, they let other people put in the graft and then they take the joint credit. It's not fair on Emily and it's not fair on Effy either. As she finishes the drinks she's incensed.

She puts the coffee down too firmly and Effy's head snaps up, "Thanks totally blowing up my computer is just what I need."

"There wasn't a danger of that, I just get pissed off with all these wasters who think it's ok to sponge off other people. Why don't they ever get found out? They always get equal credit and yet they do fuck all." Naomi rants.

Effy smiles slightly, "Wow Naoms, your crusade for Emily is admirable."

Naomi tuts, "It's not about Emily."

Effy's eyebrow raises.

"Ok it's not _just_ about Emily." Naomi concedes.

Effy stays silent.

Naomi huffs, "Yeah, alright, I want to make sure this time Emily gets the credit she deserves, she's earned it and for once her twin won't be able to muscle in. But look at Jamie. He's done nothing, now you've been up all night and have to do the pitch while he sits back and watches. Why doesn't Harriet realise he's talentless and shit at everything?"

Effy shifts in her seat before she turns back to the screen. "He's not totally shit at _everything_."

Naomi pauses and looks at her friend, Effy blushes, she's sure of it, "Eff? What's going on?"

Effy shakes her head, "nothing."

"Eff, look at me." Naomi requests.

The brunette refuses.

Naomi gasps, "You're shagging?"

Effy becomes fascinated by her screen.

"Oh my God, instead of working on the pitch, you've been fucking?" Naomi says with glee.

Finally Effy snaps, "Yes. He might not be brain of Britain, maybe he has no concept of advertising and perhaps he's just a pretty face. But oh my God he definitely knows how to make you feel good."

Naomi tuts, "So here I am feeing sorry for you when in fact the reason you had to stay in the office overnight was because you couldn't resist some good looking bloke?"

Effy's eyes narrow, "Seriously? You're taking some sort of warped moral high ground?"

Naomi frowns, "I don't know what you mean."

The brunette laughs, "Oh I think you do Naomi. Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't been distracted by Emily."

"Excuse me? Have we been shagging? No. Have we lost sight of the fact this is work? No. Have we got a damn good pitch? Yes. I wouldn't call that being distracted." Naomi replies smugly.

"Oh fuck off, don't tell me all this tip toeing around, kisses that didn't happen or mean anything and repressed feelings shite isn't diverting your attention. At least I'm up front about it." Effy retorts.

Naomi's indignation returns, "I've been honest! Ok so Emily and I get our wires a bit crossed sometimes, but it isn't anything major and it certainly didn't stop us working."

Effy snorts, "You keep telling yourself that hun."

Naomi slowly smiles, "It doesn't really matter what either of us say, the proof of the pudding is in the eating, so let's wait and see what Harriet decides eh?"

Effy turns back to her computer, "If you've quite finished, I've got work to do."

Naomi laughs, "Face it Stonem, you're going down."

Effy bites her tongue, thinks for a second about letting it go until she sees the complacent look on Naomi's face, knows exactly how to wipe it off.

"Do you say that to all the girls or just the special ones?"

* * *

Emily walks into the office, she's surprised that Effy and Naomi are already there, she thought she'd be early. As she gets closer she hears them bickering, she knows this is normal for them on the day of a big pitch, they're famous for the sniping that signifies they're nervous and desperate to win. She stops as she hears some of the conversation and insults.

"Bitch." Naomi shoots.

A snort, "cow."

Naomi smiles, "slapper"

The brunette retaliates with a casual "lezza."

Emily waits for the indignation but all the blonde says in return is "whatevs"

"Hi, I got you a coffee." Emily states as she places the cup down.

Naomi flashes a smile, "Thanks. Do you want a last run through? Or would you prefer we came at it fresh?"

Emily pauses, "I know we should be spontaneous but a run through would be good."

Naomi nods and picks up her coffee, "Ok, let's do one last practice. Anyway, Effy probably needs the peace if she's going to get anything to present."

Effy smiles sarcastically, "Missing you already..."

Naomi and Emily walk into the meeting room, "what was that all about?"

Naomi smiles, "Apparently Effy's found Jamie's special talent."

Emily gasps, "no way?"

The blonde nods, "Yep, and apparently it means their pitch isn't up to much."

"Do you believe them?" Emily asks.

Naomi shakes her head, "Do I bollocks. Effy might pretend she's been doing something else but trust me, she never lets herself down. She stayed in the office last night, it wasn't to sleep."

Emily sighs, "there was all sort of drum and bass crap coming out of Katie's room too, they rehearsed for ages."

Naomi smiles, "Really? So nothing to worry about there then?"

Emily laughs, "I guess not."

"Listen Em, I said to you at the beginning Freds and Eff were our main competition right?" Naomi asks.

Emily nods.

Naomi smiles, "I was wrong, we don't need to rely on them being bad, we should focus on how bloody good we are."

Emily takes a deep breath, "Christ, I didn't realise this would be so pressured. I mean, I think our stuff is good but what if it isn't good enough?"

Naomi smiles, "Em, it's great, really, really, great, as long as we don't choke it's a no brainer. It doesn't matter about anyone else, this is all in our hands."

Emily swallows nervously, "I'm not sure about the not choking, what if I mess it up? What if I ruin things? I don't think I could forgive myself if I fucked up and it cost us the pitch."

Naomi takes her hands, "sit down, you need to relax."

_Stop it! Really stop it! _Emily tells herself as she does as she's told. Her breath catches as the blonde walks behind her. Her body tenses slightly as Naomi places her hands on her shoulders, this is about as far away from relaxing as she can imagine. It takes all of her strength not to moan out loud.

"Christ Em, you're really tense." Naomi is oblivious as her hands rub the redhead's shoulders.

_I'd be a lot less tense if you weren't massaging my shoulders, _Emily silently voices

"How does that feel?" Naomi asks.

"Wonderful" Emily replies huskily.

She hopes Naomi hasn't noticed.

At first Naomi is oblivious, but then the tone of the voice strikes her, well that and the soft murmurs that escape Emily's lips.

Naomi jumps away, "Shit Em, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Emily sighs, partly because she's been found out, partly because the gentle rubbing has stopped. "It's ok, I know it wasn't deliberate."

"Honestly, I meant to help... I wasn't flirting... I promised I wouldn't." Naomi stutters.

The redhead smiles, "like I said, I know that."

Naomi stares at her, "Emily, you won't mess this up. I believe in you, I believe in this idea and I believe in our team."

Emily bows, "Thank you sensei."

"Fuck off, I was trying to make you feel better." Naomi says with bravado.

Emily smiles, "without touching me inappropriately this time?"

Naomi's eyes narrow but she smiles, "Like you were complaining..."

Emily takes a deep breath, "Thanks, it was a bit off putting but actually quite relaxing in the end. So...ready to pitch?"

Naomi nods, "let's kick some ass."

* * *

Emily's nails dig into her palms, she can sense the blonde next to her also desperately trying not to laugh, out of the corner of her eye she sees Naomi bite her lip.

Effy leans towards her, "Fuck my tall hat, I thought we were in the shit."

Emily stifles a giggle. They're about halfway through the presentations, most of them were dull and uninspiring, it's given the redhead confidence, makes her believe more in the pep talk Naomi gave, their idea is good. It's far superior to most of the others and it is about a million miles better than what they are currently watching.

Katie and Freddie, in matching track suits and baseball caps, covered from head to toe in bling.

"So Katie, wassup?" Freddie drawls.

Katie bounces, "Tell ya man, this checkers is the dogs bollocks. It's well cool, ya know what I mean?"

"Respec' let's eyeball the commercial." Freds continues.

Suddenly the room is filled with loud music, strobe lighting and attention focuses on the projector screen. The assault on the senses continues for a few minutes, until Harriet switches it off and the lights return.

"Hmmm, right who'd like to start with the questions?" She asks.

Effy smiles as Naomi raises her hand, "I will."

Harriet nods as the presenters look wary.

"My first question is... what the fuck was that?" Naomi states.

"Was it a bit too trendy for you babe?" Katie says sarcastically.

Naomi snorts, "I'm not sure I'd use the word trendy."

Katie sneers, "They've used something similar in the past, if it ain't broke..."

"Jesus Christ, didn't you read the brief? Did you totally misunderstand what we were being asked to do? This sort of crap is exactly why they sacked their last agency." Emily said exasperatedly.

Katie glares, "Oh so you're starting now? It was your bloody idea in the first place, don't sit there smugly and pretend it's shit."

Harriet stares at them and then over to Emily, "Excuse me?"

Emily immediately clams up, "Nothing."

However this time Emily has Naomi on her side and she won't let it go, "Fair enough, it was one of the early ideas we had when we brain stormed, but we discounted it almost immediately. Any moron could see it was exactly what Checkers were trying to avoid."

Harriet folds her arms, "Are you honestly telling me not only did you get the brief totally wrong, it wasn't even your own idea?"

Freddie tries to distance himself, "Of course not. It was all Katie's idea. In fact, I tried to tell her it wasn't what you wanted but she bullied me into going along with it."

Harriet stares coldly at him, "Is that right Mr McClair? I understood your teamwork was particularly impressive during this task."

"Wouldn't be the first time you've stolen ideas from Emily would it Katiekins?" Naomi jibes.

Harriet stares at the shy twin who is trying to make the floor open up and swallow her, "Emily is this true?"

Emily shrugs, "It's about the company getting the benefit right?"

Harriet waits until the redhead glances up unsurely, "Do you know why I started this business?"

Emily shakes her head.

"Because advertising is often dominated by people who would sell their grandmother to win accounts, it's ruthless and dog eat dog. I wanted to show that you could be successful and still create a good place to work. This company's success is built on the strength of its people, that's how we become greater than the sum of our parts. I made it my personal mission to make sure I never lost sight of that. The company can't prosper if the wrong people are being rewarded Emily, surely you see that?" Harriet explained.

Emily reddened, "I suppose so."

Harriet stares at Freddie and Katie, "I didn't think it was possible but you've gone even further down in my estimation. I want to see you both in my office after the pitches."

Naomi smiles, "You ok?"

Emily shrugs again, "I'll live."

"Katie might not." Naomi says.

Sure enough Freddie stares daggers at her as he rips the jewellery off.

"She probably deserves it." Emily concedes.

Naomi winks, "That's the spirit."

* * *

Effy finishes her pitch, "Any questions?"

Naomi fights the urge to ask about Jamie's contribution.

Emily leans in, "Effy lied then? That was really good, using back to my roots was a clever idea."

Naomi nods, "I did tell you she'd underplay the strengths, pretend it was all a bit slapdash. Effy would never stand up there with something shit."

There are a few questions, general murmurs of agreement it's a strong contender. Even Harriet looks impressed.

"So can you outline how you and Jamie worked together? What did you discover and how has it helped the company?" Harriet questions.

Naomi suppresses a laugh as Effy nods sagely.

"Well, I think we worked out what our strengths were and used them fully don't you agree Jamie?" She states.

He nods, "Absolutely, it was very much knowing about what each of us could bring to the table, or the floor..."

"Or the bedroom." Naomi whispers.

"Speak up Naomi, I'm sure we all want to know how the teams got on." Effy challenges.

Naomi shakes her head, "No Eff, this is all about the synergy between you and Jamie, I'd hate to steal the limelight."

Harriet looks at them strangely, "as I said ladies, competition is one thing, back stabbing is another."

"Don't worry Harriet it's all perfectly innocent." Naomi clarifies.

"Fine, now let's get on shall we?" Harriet moves things forward.

There are a couple more pitches before it is time for Naomi and Emily. Again, there's nothing that shakes their belief that what they have planned isn't the winner.

Naomi begins her introduction, explains the rationale for change and then hands over to Emily. The redhead talks them through the concept and introduces the commercial. They smile at each other as the camera focuses on the footwear before panning out to reveal their twists. Finally the tag lines of "no matter what your goal, we'll help you get there." And "Checkers, proud members of you family since 1936" flash on the screen.

"We'll happily take any questions you have." Naomi says as the lights come back up.

The room is silent, Emily swallows and looks nervously at Naomi, who smiles back reassuringly.

Suddenly Effy rises to her feet and starts clapping, "Fucking genius... that's brilliant."

Soon most of the room is joining in, including Harriet. "Naomi, you've really surpassed yourself this time well done."

Naomi looks at Emily's beaming face, "Actually, it's Emily's concept, it's mostly her idea."

Emily blushes, "That's not true, I came up with a really vague notion, Naomi turned it into all this."

"Harriet, that's not fair, I couldn't have done it without Emily. She worked her arse off, put in long hours, tried lots of new things and picked up the slack when I couldn't." Naomi counters.

Emily smiles, "honestly Harriet, the fact that Naomi trusted me to do different bits has really improved my understanding. She could have just given me boring, safe things but she let me get involved, even if it meant it took slightly longer. I've learnt so much from her."

Katie makes a gagging noise and mutters, "fucking love in."

Harriet smiles at the them, "this is exactly why we paired you all up, this is a total success story and I think we obviously have our pitch. Well done to you both."

Effy stares at them, "I think this calls for a drink to celebrate?"

Emily smiles shyly, "Ok, that would be good."

Naomi nods, "Sure why not."

They watch as Katie and Freddie argue as they go towards Harriet's office.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Not going to be much fun at home tonight."

Naomi shrugs, "Have plenty to drink then you won't care."

They make their way to the bar downstairs, just as they are about to enter Effy stops.

"Oh God, I forgot." She states.

Naomi eyes her sceptically, "Forgot what?"

Effy looks serious, "That thing."

Naomi snorts, "What thing?"

"Gotta go guys, but you enjoy." Effy smirks as she sneaks off.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want." Emily offers.

Naomi smiles as she holds the door open, "We can have one drink, after all it's been a pretty good day."

Emily smiles, "I suppose one little drink won't hurt."

* * *

**Cook guffawed as Naomi tried to flip and catch a beer mat, she had started out with ten stacked up but it quickly became apparent she was far too pissed and it was far too ambitious. She was struggling even with one, Emily sat opposite and laughed each time the bar mat spun out of control.**

**"Aw look at them, riding along on the crest of success." Cook said fondly.**

**"They're drunk and quite disgraceful in my view, they have work tomorrow." JJ commented as the pair of them collapsed into a fit of giggles about nothing at all.**

**Cook stared at his partner, "Seriously? What the fuck is up with you today? Everything is fallin into place and all you can do is piss and moan."**

**JJ sighed, "Lara is getting disgruntled with the lack of physical contact."**

**Cook stared at him, "Did she say that?"**

**"Well... Erm...not exactly." JJ stumbled.**

**"J did she actually say it?" Cook pressed.**

**"No ok, she didn't, but I can tell." JJ said in exasperation.**

**Cook shook his head, "Mate, you wouldn't even speak to her in the pub, how the fuck would you be able to tell?"**

**JJ tutted, "I just can. Do I ask you to quantify your success with women? No I don't."**

**"Charm and a big cock. There you go, one easy phrase." Cook teased.**

**JJ clenched his fists, "Cook, do you always have to be so base? I've done everything right, I have treated Lara with respect, listened to her, laughed at her, quite frankly sometimes unfunny, jokes. Yet she'd still rather I was ripping her clothes off, I don't understand."**

**Cook sighed, "JJ, no man ever **_**understands**_** women, they ain't supposed to. It's part of the way they control us, no consistency, no logic most of the time. But it's also why we like em, the unpredictability."**

**JJ visibly paled, "But... No... I can't deal with it... It's all... Wrong. I thought Lara was different."**

**Cook patted him on the back, "Don't you think we all feel like that?"**

**"Do you, I mean we?" JJ asked curiously.**

**Cook nodded, "Yep, right back to cavemen, always been twisted round their little fingers. Go off and get us a mammoth, no it's ok I'll stay and look after the kids, you go into the danger zone." **

**JJ's shoulders slumped, "But what if we decide to be, hmm, imitate and it's all over too quickly."**

**Cook shook his head, "So what? Lara likes you mate, keep trying, and I'd recommend thinking about something really dull to, you know, keep the excitement at bay."**

**"Like what?" JJ asked.**

**"Normally I'd say numbers or some shit like that but it probably won't work with you." Suddenly a smile appeared on his face, "Got it."**

**JJ looked at him eagerly, "yes?"**

**"You know that story you told me the other day about your shoes and the sound they made on different surfaces?" Cook said.**

**JJ nodded.**

**"That ought to do it. I mean it made me think I was dead in places I never knew existed." Cook said with a grin.**


End file.
